


No debio nacer

by neah30



Series: Sin evitar [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Conspiracy, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Politics, Pre-Naruto Canon Era, Protective Uchiha Madara, Senju Clan-centric, Senju Hashirama - Freeform, Senju Tobirama Needs a Hug, Warring States Period (Naruto), tsugikuni yoriichi - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:26:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 22
Words: 42,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28012374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neah30/pseuds/neah30
Summary: Ella le gusta recordar un mundo mas amable, mas avanzado y ligeramente mas en paz... le gusta sentarse fingiendo que alrededor no existe, que los reflejos en cualquier superficie no son la imagen de una niña, que no esta descuidada y nada amada... le gusta pensar en lo que tuvo, no en lo que perdió.-Eres una reencarnación- hasta que un niño con ojos vacíos le interrumpió en su lugar favorito... aterrizándola en la realidad del renacimiento como alguien que no debió nacer.
Series: Sin evitar [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051751
Kudos: 17





	1. Romper la rutina

Nadie mira a la niña de vestimenta sencilla andar por el complejo para salir sin ningún adulto al pendiente, no es porque no la vean... es que no la quieren ver.

  
Pero la niña nunca ha demostrado alguna molestia ante sus miradas de juicio, ni le importa la obvia irresponsabilidad con alguien tan joven... es preferible, le dejan sola y ella simplemente puede pasarse su día encerrada en su mundo e ignorando el entorno con mayor facilidad (ignorar como el aire es mas limpio, como hay algo que sabe es chakra corriendo por todas partes y como hay un rostro en una meseta tallado de lo que sabe será un icónico símbolo de Konoha).

  
Depresión... un estado que no debería pasar un niño de 4 años, un estado que alguien debió de haber detectado y preocupado por atender o entender a que se debe... pero nadie le importa, todos fingen que no existe una pequeña en una casa descuidada al borde del complejo.

  
Ella camina por las calles polvorientas, apenas mirando las casas de madera sencilla o las puertas ostentosas que encierran el territorio de otros clanes nobles... con unas sandalias apenas servibles, con su cabello castaño mal cortado como el de un niño, ojos marrones oscuros y piel bronceada, puede pasar desapercibida (o eso cree).

  
El parque no esta lejos, un parque tan sencillo como el resto de la joven villa.

  
Ella simplemente pasa de largo los niños jugando, los padres civiles discutiendo o los shinobis que saben aguardan en las ramas de los arboles cercanos... simplemente va al borde, toma su lugar preferido y se sienta a mirar el cielo imaginando una vida que dejo atrás.

  
Ha dejado de llorar con cada recuerdo.

  
Pero aun su pecho crece en agonía de saber cuanto extraña a su familia.

  
Cierra sus ojos, preparándose para pensar en su gemela... en lo que haría en su situación y en cuanto la extraña.

  
Sabe que la miran, siempre la miran pero de nuevo los ignora a favor de aferrarse a sus recuerdos cada vez mas borrosos de una familia que si la aprecia... que si la amo... puede decir que ese acosador se ha acercado, que ahora hay una sombra parada a su lado silenciosa... su chakra es cálido, es abrumador y tiene que resistir de abrir los ojos para mirar a quien pertenece.

  
-Eres como yo- su voz es suave, infantil y paciente con ese idioma que no es el que conoce pero se obligo a aprender.

  
Ella solo aprieta los ojos con fuerza.

  
-Eres como yo...- insiste con un suspiro -una reencarnación-

  
Abre los ojos con sorpresa y horror, el chico que se alza por encima de ella es claramente un Uchiha... cabello rebelde en color negro, piel clara, vestimenta de lujo con el abanico y ojos oscuros vacíos de emoción.

  
-No... no lo digas-su voz es rasposa por el desuso, mirando alrededor para percatarse de que nadie mire o escuche... luego salta de su lugar tapando la boca del chico sin cuidado, este solo pestañea -No lo digas, alguien puede atraparte- murmura con su garganta cerrada.

  
-¿Porque?- alguien pregunta con dureza.  
Su espalda tiene escalofríos ante el peso de una mirada, el chakra en el ambiente se oprime y ella duda en voltearse para ver lo que seguro es un adulto shinobi… pero el niño aun bajo su mano parpadea otras dos veces lentamente.

  
-Es mejor que sueltes a mi hijo, mocosa- advierten severamente, por un momento todo es silencio... son objeto de miradas del entorno y los civiles empiezan a retirarse con temor... ninguno dispuesto a alegar por la pequeña que es objeto de la latente furia protectora del shinobi.

  
-Yo...- siente que puede desmayarse del puro terror... de la pura opresión de un chakra tan salvaje... lentamente mueve su mano del niño, este solo inclina la cabeza como si no entendiera que la están amenazando.

  
-Esta bien, Oto-san- el pequeño alega con austeridad.

  
-Yoriichi-el adulto no se escucha contento.  
Ella se encoge sobre si misma estando en medio de lo que asume son un duelo de miradas, sintiendo tanta debilidad por este cambio en su amable rutina y mirando el suelo con fascinación.

  
-No es nada, solo que es como yo- insiste el Uchiha menor.

  
Pero ella se niega a mirar el intercambio, solo cierra sus ojos con dolor ante su secreto expuesto como si nada... como su oportunidad de vivir en el fondo se apaga lentamente... en como esto puede cambiar su vida de aislamiento, soledad y depresión.

  
-Oh, una reencarnación- el adulto parece inseguro, pero interesado... su chakra vibra curioso y algo preocupado -Mocosa, tienes nombre- exige.

  
Aprieta los labios tercamente, solo quiere irse.

  
Pero el niño se acerca, coloca su mano en su hombro en consuelo y la hace levantar la mirada para encararlo -Esta bien, no estas en problemas- le sonríe imperceptiblemente.

  
-No tengo un nombre- admite con el ceño fruncido porque ella misma sabe lo mal que esta eso.

  
Hay un espeso silencio en el ambiente de ese parque ahora vacío.

  
Ella por primera vez piensa en un nombre que se adapte, podría usar el anterior... uno al que se aferra mentalmente... pero seria destrozado por el dialecto que seguro no podrá pronunciarlo bien... mira al aire, ajena al gesto enojado del adulto y el silencio empático del niño... busca en sus memorias un nombre de esa cultura casi japonesa (aun cuando en sus rasgos no hay nada Oriental), sonríe por primera vez en esta vida al pensar que irónicamente solo hay nombres de manga y anime que se vienen a la vanguardia ¿Pero cual? -Retsu- saborea, era igual de corto que su anterior -Pueden llamarme Retsu- afirma girándose para enfrentar a los que escuchan.

  
De nuevo recuerda en que posición esta apagando su alegría momentánea, negándose a detallar al adulto cuyo cabello largo y rebelde es lo único que memorizo.

  
Se encoge insegura bajo la mirada del mayor, pero es el niño de nuevo quien da un paso delante con suavidad en su rostro y consolación en sus austeros ojos que la miran directamente (como si en verdad existiera) -Mucho gusto, Retsu... Uchiha Yoriichi- se inclina educadamente.

  
Parpadea un tanto avergonzada y abrumada por tanta amabilidad demostrada con sencillez, ella le regresa el gesto torpemente -Un gusto- murmura.

  
-¿Sin clan?- el adulto parece darle una mirada muy penetrante desde su posición, como si estuviera pensando en tantas cosas y analizando su apariencia descuidada.

  
Se encoge de hombros negándose a mirarlo de nuevo, los arboles eran mas interesantes -No creo que me cuenten como el clan- admite sinceramente, no estaría encubriendo sus descuidos... estaba depresiva no sin emociones.

  
-Dime cual- El Uchiha Mayor le exige de nuevo impaciente.

  
Duda unos latentes segundos, pero hay opresión flotando y advirtiéndole la nula diversión en su silencio -Senju- susurra ahora un tanto arrepentida, sabe porque la historia así lo dicta, que ha idealizado a ese clan para ser de lo mejor y bondadoso... pero hasta ahora, no han demostrado nada mas que apatía.

  
El adulto por el remover de su chakra incrédulo, pero parece llegar a una respuesta al solo dejar resignación -Veo- murmura al estabilizarse -Supongo que ahora serás el mejor amigo de Yoriichi- dice con arrogancia y seguridad, dándole una palmada al niño con cariño.

  
Gira con rapidez, pero enfoca el árbol a espaldas del adulto -¿Que?- pregunta incrédula.

  
-No escuchaste, eres el mejor amigo de mi hijo de ahora en adelante- chasquea los dientes.

  
-Sabe que no soy un juguete- frunce el ceño porque es así como se siente al ser impuesta con el deber de ser amigos cuando esta muy feliz sola y depresiva.

  
Le arquea la ceja, la diversión solo ilumina su chakra por la replica astuta lanzada sin miedo -Es una lastima, ya lo decidí-

  
-Oto-san-Yoriichi suspira pesadamente.

  
-Es la primera vez que te relacionas con alguien de tu edad... se podría decir, si es igual como tu así que es mejor, Yoriichi, me hare cargo de su clan...- murmura oscuramente -pero de ahora en adelante son los mejores amigos para siempre-añade burlón el adulto con un suspiro resignado del hijo, como si estuviera acostumbrado a esta personalidad tiránica de su progenitor.

  
-¿Tengo algo que decir?- pregunta ella desconfiada, al menos el horror de ser atrapada y exhibida no es tan complicado como pensó… pero ¿esto? ¿en serio? ¿Qué dios enojo?

  
-No-

  
Ella bufa encorvada.

  
-Ahora, vamos a buscarte ropa digna... nadie vistiendo así se relacionara con mi hijo-

  
-No es como si me hubiera preguntado, señor-

  
Una carcajada salvaje, el hombre deja caer su mano en la cabeza para empujarla groseramente a caminar -Madara... mocosa... mi nombre es Uchiha Madara- se presenta apretando sus dedos en su cráneo.

  
Ella no puede congelarse, entrar en pánico o chillar... solo tiene un momento de terror en su pecho, lagrimas picando en sus ojos por solo un segundo... casi tropieza, pero el agarre en su cabeza la mantiene cuerda... todas las emociones las apaga para después, suspira pesadamente ahora pensando si en verdad enojo a algún dios para que terminara involucrada con este personaje canónico que será el peor o mejor antagónico de la historia.

  
-¿Estas bien?- le pregunta Yoriichi mas sensible que su padre.

  
Y ella afirma mintiendo con facilidad, entonces piensa algo infame... porque si ella no falla, este niño al igual que ella no debieron de existir en el canon.

  
Ellos no debieron de nacer.

  
Mala forma de romper la rutina.

  
Estaba mejor depresiva, gracias.

  
-Por cierto ¿Cómo sabias?- pregunta ella al niño a su lado (aun la mano del adulto en su cabeza).

  
-Tus ojos, eran como los míos- Yoriichi contesta con tranquilidad.

  
Ella tararea sintiéndose extrañamente impar, suponiendo que puede preguntar mas adelante (espera poder escaparse de esto de alguna manera).


	2. Obligada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabia que su mundo aislado cambiaria, debió de haberse preparado para esto... pero simplemente no puede levantarse a enfrentar el sonido de su puerta, sabe quien esta detrás y ciertamente toda su madurez no evita sentir un poco de miedo e incertidumbre.

Hay veces que no tiene fuerzas para levantarse. 

Este era una de esas ocasiones en que el sentimiento ajeno, la tristeza y sus nulas fuerzas la atacan cruelmente, una parte de esto es provocada por la idea de haber tenido contacto con un personaje principal (o antagónico futuro) y el definitivo cambio que esto significara en su plan de ser imperceptible. 

Pero ella lo sabe mejor al sentir un chakra aproximándose a su puerta.

No es ese día del mes donde le dan sus insumos, por lo que fácilmente adivina que tiene mucho que ver con Madara y su posible discusión con el líder del clan.

Su puerta suena.

Ella se aprieta en un montón en su lecho. 

Es bastante molesto que insistan.

-Niña, se que estas ahí- su voz es firme, tan despectiva como sabe se ha comportado con ella desde que tiene uso de razón, al menos su madre ya no hace esto mas difícil con su insistente actitud agresiva. 

Se sienta un tanto marchitada en su pijama sencilla, mira su humilde morada con un sentimiento ajeno y sus ojos son atraídos donde las bolsas de compras que fue obligada a realizar en la mano firme del Uchiha están amontonadas en una esquina (hay una pulsada de emoción).

Se pone de pie con sus sandalias, nunca ha respetado la tradición de no andar con el calzado de afuera en el interior, quizás nunca lo haga... sus pasos resuenan en el tatami, va a tomar un poco de agua a la cocina (saltando a una silla puesta para alcanzar)… no hay divisiones en las partes de la casa, todo esta junto en una gran habitación carente de personalidad y es lo único que necesita, es demasiado pequeña para tener mas y nunca fue ambiciosa. 

Puede sentir la impaciencia en la puerta, pero ciertamente no se apurara. 

Al abrir la puerta puede sentir al hombre alzándose como una montaña, la diferencia de estatura es absurda y tiene un pensamiento perezoso de que espera crecer tanto en esta vida... pero niega, eso seria aceptar su nueva realidad -Hola- murmura incierta.

Senju Tobirama es un hombre de pocas palabras, nunca han conversado... nunca la ha mirado directamente, por lo que es la primera vez que el contacto se alarga y la inevitable inspección se haga entre ambos ¿Qué le habrá dicho Madara para que este tan arrepentido? ciertamente no le interesa -Vamos, vístete, entrenaremos- 

Ella se congela ante tal demanda dicha sin cortesías de por medio.

Ojos rojos la miran desde su altura unos considerables segundos.

-Yo no quiero ser shinobi- admite con el ceño fruncido.

Tobirama le arquea la ceja -Es tu deber, el clan ya lo ha decidido-

No evita el bufido de sus labios, un nudo de rencor en su pecho que aplaca rápidamente… pasa su mano por el rostro con verdadero fastidio -Me abandonan todos estos años ¿Y eso es lo que me dicen? ¿sin disculpas? ¿sin nada?- pregunta irónica. 

El adulto suspira, al hincarse para mirarla directamente a los ojos con algo mas de humanidad en su presencia -Lo lamento...-

-No lo haces, para ser alguien que adora los niños, abandonarme fue bastante cruel-

-No eres un niño- le acusa asegurando que sabe lo que es. 

-Pero no lo sabias antes- suspira ella con un dolor de cabeza -Deberían estar agradecidos que sea madura, todo esto merece mayor resistencia y amargura- le señala groseramente. 

El peliblanco no se amedrenta, pero si desvía la mirada de sus acertadas palabras... no esta perdonando, pero acceder a hablar con una de las personas que la han descuidado es la muestra de que en verdad es un adulto. 

-No quiero entrenar-

-No tienes opción en esto, niña- y su voz se vuelve firme, sin discusión. 

Hay algo detrás, historia que no esta dispuesta a investigar porque el tipo ya ha tomado su decisión y ciertamente no esta dispuesta a luchar innecesariamente con alguien que puede romperla fácilmente… con resignación maldiciendo a Madara, se gira para entrar a su hogar.

-Deberías quitarte los zapatos- la regaña.

Pero ella simplemente le lanza un gesto insufrible, para seguir a donde las bolsas del Uchiha estaban abandonadas... buscar ropa adecuada.

XXXXX

No era una persona atlética antes ni después.

Pero tener un cuerpo joven sin dolores de la vejez es una novedad que puede apreciar lejos de su encierro, con cuatro años puede doblarse tanto... cansarse menos... y sus rodillas o tobillos no protestan. 

Casi se siente que puede olvidar la oscura nube que la ha perseguido desde que decidió ignorar el mundo.

Primeramente deben establecer una rutina sencilla para que su cuerpo se adapte, Tobirama es excelente para el trabajo... aunque en ocasiones olvida que solo tiene cuatro años... se esfuerza para tratarla por la edad que tiene físicamente. 

No hablan de cosas innecesarias.

Ella sabe que el hombre tiene un cumulo de emociones rondando, en ocasiones la mira como si fuera un error... con la misma apatía con la que la trato antes de hoy... luego se obliga a concentrarse, en verla como un estudiante promedio y no como alguien que no debió nacer. 

Era una sociedad meramente comercial. 

XXXXX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me estoy familiarizando con la plataforma, es bastante extraño entender como escribir y los espacios.


	3. Sin curiosidad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hay revelaciones que le hacen ver el motivo por el que la dejaron vivir.

La falta de entretenimiento la hizo autodidacta en algunas cosas, ciertamente una habilidad que no sabia poseía en su anterior vida cuyas facilidades para aprender eran variadas y accesibles pero nunca aprovecho por falta sinceramente de ganas de hacerlas. 

Pero esta nueva vida carece de toda distracción que apreciaba antes. 

Era lo único que evitaba pensar en cosas mórbidas o sumergirse a otro nivel de profundidad de depresión, ella es consciente del peligro de sus pensamientos algunas veces... por lo que se aferro a aprenderse el idioma innecesariamente complicado en todas su maneras como una única ancla en su actual situación. 

Un logro que la enorgullece. 

Su ahora sensei parece apreciar la revelación que no tendrá que enseñarle lo básico, pero no la felicita, solo afirma secamente como si fuera su completa responsabilidad y se mantiene a una distancia educada con los brazos cruzados -¿Otros conocimientos?- pide sorpresivamente. 

Inclina la cabeza -Matemáticas- murmura con un encogimiento de hombros, a estas alturas ha olvidado muchas cosas de conocimiento común y ciertamente la historia no le sirve... quizás recuerde cosas en el momento, pero ahora no se le viene nada que decir. 

-¿Es todo?- parece ciertamente sospechoso y decepcionado. 

-Chico...- aquí el sensei frunce el ceño en castigo, pero ella fácilmente lo ignora -No recuerdo muchas cosas que aprendí, otras no sirven de nada para esta sociedad y pocas recordare hasta el momento en que sean útiles… pero nada que pueda decirte ahora- 

-El Uchiha era un samurái- señala con un dedo pálido en reprimenda, Tobirama ciertamente pensó que tendría otras cosas que ofrecer. 

Bufa al cruzarse de brazos, la diferencia de estatura es molesta pero ciertamente no va a dejarse intimidar por tal comparación con lo que su sensei seguro siente como un clan rival -¿Que quieres? que mienta- pregunta con el arquear de una ceja. 

El Senju, cuya presencia es igual de tranquila como el agua aun cuando sus ojos son severos niegan con decepción -¿Que tipo de reencarnación eres?- espeta groseramente. 

-Era un civil, Chico- murmura sin ofenderse por el tono, no entra en detalles porque su carrera no tiene uso actual además que nunca ejerció -aunque sinceramente, me sorprende que no sean mas agresivos al respecto- se encoge de hombros, su revelación hasta ahora no la ha hecho amarrar en un cuarto oscuro para meterse en su cabeza como imaginaba antes de ser atrapada por el Uchiha. 

Un suspiro que sonó muy "quisiera", Tobirama parece suavizarse solo un poco pero la decepción aun se enciende en su chakra -Eres bastante buena para ser un civil- le da un alago de mala gana. 

Sus avances físicos son buenos, va por el camino de un prodigio y en verdad ama estar en un cuerpo tan joven que se adapta a las rutinas... ella no evita sonreír, un gesto que trae dolor al Senju mayor (porque seguro este gesto se parece tanto a él) -Supongo que gracias-

Hay un silencio pesado colgando entre ellos, la rutina de entrenamiento ya ha terminado de antemano y aunque esperaba ser despedida como siempre, las preguntas comenzaron a ser lanzadas a su persona en cuestión a su nivel académico… al parecer hay planes comenzando a circular en las sombras sobre su presencia, supone que debe ser obvio con las intenciones de hacerla shinobi… quizás es por eso que la dejaron vivir y que sea una reencarnación solo apresuro sus agendas con ella. 

-¿Ya puedo irme?- pregunta impaciente, tiene mucha ropa que lavar y eso es lo que mas odia en esta vida sin comodidades.

Ojos rojos aguardan en silencio, se cruza de brazos y suspira -¿Porque?- 

Arquea la ceja porque debe elaborar mas. 

-¿Porque no preguntas sobre tu situación? ¿Por qué aceptas que te entrene? ¿No tienes curiosidad? ¿No tienes rencor?-

Bufa, supone que su conversación al inicio de toda esta obligatorio condicionamiento estaba destinada a desbordarse -Ya te dije, soy un adulto como para guardar cosas innecesarias como el rencor- empieza con los brazos cruzados -Acepte porque no tengo otra cosa que hacer y aunque mi intención era ser una sombra en el fondo... es obvio que este mundo es peligroso como para ser un civil y ustedes no me dejaran con lo que sea ya planearon a mi futuro...- se encoge de hombros -y ciertamente no tengo curiosidad de nada sobre ustedes-

-¿Ni de tu padre?-

Una risa burlona -Las ventajas de recordar una vida, es que tengo una familia amorosa a la que aferrarme... Tobirama...- señala secamente con una nostalgia apretando su pecho -No me interesa el padre de esta vida, es obvio que es por el que todos me...-

-No es su culpa que tu madre...-

-Pero culpar a un niño por los pecados del padre, que bien hizo ¿no?-

Tobirama apretó los labios. 

-No vamos a discutir por cosas que ya pasaron y que no podemos resolver- bosteza descaradamente -Nos vemos al rato, sensei, me asegurare de no olvidar mis armas- se despide sin esperar a que le digan, poner sus manos en los bolsillos y caminar de regreso a casa. 

El complejo sigue igual de bullicioso, pero cuando antes la ignoraban ahora voltean a verla sin sutileza para ser un clan shinobi… los susurros se levantan a su estela, señalándola y criticándola sin ninguna consideración para su yo de cuatro años ya que su condición es un secreto para ciertas personas, sinceramente es bueno que sea un adulto porque esto merece ser traumático para un niño normal. 

-Retsu-chan- saluda Yoriichi esperándola en las escaleras afuera de su humilde hogar. 

Sonríe de regreso a quien ha sido constante desde que empezó el cambio de su rutina, no puede enojarse con el chico... aunque sea en parte su culpa que Madara cambiara su vida de esa manera... tiene mucho que ver con su presencia tranquila para ser un Uchiha. 

-Buen día, chico- responde al tenerlo a unos pasos. 

Cuando ella prefiere pantalones azules o negros y camisetas flojas en colores claros... Yorichi tiene toda la vista de un samurai, con su hakama, kimono y haori con el abanico Uchiha grabado en su espalda... supone que debió de notarlo. 

-¿Samurái?- pregunta con una sonrisa divertida. 

Un parpadeo perezoso de Yoriichi como única respuesta.

-Me dijeron que eras un samurái- admite al entrar a su casa sin quitarse los zapatos aun cuando su invitado si lo hace.

-Oh, si, lo era- murmura suavemente, era tan silencioso en su andar... una postura perfecta que la hace sentir torpe al respecto... la disciplina es notable y ahora sabe que no solo es por ser hijo de Madara.

Tararea para preparar la tetera, con su pequeño cuerpo se mueve fácilmente en la cocina -Esta moral es un tanto distinto a lo que manejas ¿no?- cuestiona, pues aunque nunca hablan de lo que fueron... porque ambos saben que es doloroso o nostálgico… ahora supone que es un buen tiempo para empezar. 

-Es un diferente tipo de honor-acepta Yoriichi sentado en su mesa baja en un perfecto seiza. 

-Supongo que puedes decirlo- dice al saltar del banco para tomar la tetera con cuidado, vasos que no sabia tenia fueron puestos en la mesa para una conversación agradable que normalmente seria sobre lo que han hecho en su dia desde que se vieron por ultima vez. 

-¿Tu?- Yoriichi se rinde a preguntar con su taza entre sus manos. 

-Un civil, nada útil para esta vida-

-No digas eso-murmura tristemente. 

-Es como lo sentí, Tobirama obviamente creía que seria algo mejor que el Uchiha- levanta la taza burlona -no todo se puede en esta vida- replica ingeniosamente. 

Tomando un sorbo de su té, el Uchiha suspira -¿Como era tu familia?- pregunta.

Supone que se merece que el tema sea lo que fueron, debió de haberse quedado con sus preguntas ociosas -Éramos tres hermanos... tenia una gemela, era la mayor-

-¿También eras gemela?- Los ojos siempre vacíos se iluminaron, una pequeña sonrisa de comprensión -Yo también lo era- entonces la tristeza lo eclipsa, como si recordara algo penoso. 

-Los extraño bastante- acepta con un nudo en su garganta -Pero creo que todavía es temprano para conversar de eso, dime, ¿Cómo fue tu día?- guía hábilmente la conversación fuera de zonas incomodas. 

El entrenamiento de Yoriichi era distinto al que ella... quien no tenia experiencia ni expectativas de un clan antes de Tobirama... maneja todos los días, como heredero tiene mucho que absorber y con Madara sabiendo que es una persona con experiencia, sabe es capaz de llevar la carga de una agenda apretada. 

A veces se pregunta como el infame Uchiha se entero de la condición de su hijo y como no esta con el grito en el cielo, se encoge de hombros, sospecha que también tiene mucho que ver con que no la hayan aislado aun mas para sacarle todo tipo de experimento o información. 

Yoriichi se marcho un poco después, su amistad es un poco extraña y a Retsu ciertamente le hace recuperarse un tanto de su soledad o desapego a esta vida, suspira al terminar sus cavilaciones... la ropa no se lava sola y sabe tendra que soportar otra oleada de miradas. 

Al final de su día se arrastra a su habitación después de la practica de armas encontrando pergaminos sobre la mesa, una nota de Tobirama para leerlos todos y consejos variados de como saber su naturaleza de chakra antes de empezar… ¿Por qué su sensei no le dijo que le iba a lanzar esto? pero sobre todo ¿Por qué le dan esto? no lo sabe, de nuevo piensa que tiene mucho que ver con el objetivo por el que la dejaron vivir en un principio. 

Solo hay una manera de averiguarlo y aunque carece de curiosidad o ambición de hacerse fuerte, le emociona saber su naturaleza del chakra, Tobirama ya le dio un curso general y básico sobre el tema aun cuando esta segura... y nadie tiene la necesidad de saberlo... que es un sensor natural. 

XXXXX

La mañana se suponía empezaría de la manera normal, no se hablarían mas que cortos saludos, cada quien en su lado del claro para su estricta relación maestro/alumno... pero ayer fue diferente... con el cierre del pequeño interrogatorio... hoy parecía destinado a igualmente romper las buenas costumbres. 

Retsu se hubiera quedado callada al respecto de los pergaminos, pero no pudo detenerse de cuestionar al que supuestamente se los dejo sobre algo que la alerto mucho... pero al verlo congelado, con su chakra zumbando en irritación… sabe que no fue él el que le dejo tal regalo. 

-Bueno, entonces tu duda- Tobirama se recompuso fácilmente, mirándola con intensidad feroz. 

-El papel de chakra no hizo nada- apenas dice y el chakra de su sensei se enciende como un rayo quitándole el aliento unos largos segundos, de rodillas (¿Cuándo se cayo?) levanta su mirada acusadora pero el culpable parece sumergido en sus pensamientos -¿Que?- 

Parpadeando como si se diera cuenta donde esta, Tobirama parece renuente... sus ojos brillan en traición y dolor con una pizca de anticipación (¿o es su chakra?) para suspirar largamente -Tienes el mokuton- le responde. 

Retsu abre la boca incrédula, su pecho se aprieta dolorosamente y esto es quizás el motivo por el que su plan de ser un extra en este escenario estaba condenado desde antes de entrar a esta corriente de sucesos, cierra su mandíbula y se endereza -¿Lo sabias?- lanza con acusación -¿Es por eso que me tienen aquí? ¿Por eso es que me entrenan? Solo confirme algo que ya sabias pero rechazabas en creer ¿no?- dice con una carcajada vacía -Supongo que mi concepción fue mas que un error ¿no?- 

El futuro Nidaime esta tenso por tales palabras, parece recordar una discusion y mira acusador -Pensé que no te importaba- le echa en cara su conversación del día anterior.

-No, no me interesa- abandona cualquier pretensión como el soplo de una vela, solo se encorva cansada de que esta vida este destinada a ser dramática ¿Esta pagando su pereza en su anterior vida? quizás -Solo explícame como tomar mi chakra de manera segura...-

-¿Crees entender los pergaminos?- se burla el hombre. 

-No es como si quisieras pasar mas tiempo conmigo, sigo siendo el recuerdo de un pecado ¿no?-

-Pense que no sabias-

Una sonrisa amarga -La que me pario nunca dejo de recordarlo, también los susurros ayudan mucho... para ser un clan shinobi, carece de sutilezas ¿no? y eso que para ellos soy un niño normal- pasa su mano por su cabello maltratado. 

Tobirama no replica nada sobre su situación, aunque su chakra vibra arrepentido. 

Bosteza -Pero lo intentare, si tengo dudas, me apoyare en usted, chico-

-Soy Tobirama-sensei, Retsu- le corrige como siempre cuando se acuerda de tales cosas, pero el pálido solo suspira -Te dejare trabajar en eso en tu tiempo- acepta de buena gana sin ocultar su propia renuencia. 

Su relación es solo comercial después de todo, no hay apego y aunque Tobirama es profesional... a veces le lanza miradas de ira reprimida, obviamente el chico no olvida.  
XXXXX

Meditar es difícil. 

No puede vaciar su mente sin quedarse dormida, Yoriichi le ayuda pero al menos tarda un mes para poder ingresar a ese estado sin dormitar. 

Sentir el chakra del entorno es fácil, sentir el propio no lo es. 

Tarda al menos una semana en sentirlo, unos días en guiarlo y mas de una tarde en darse cuenta que sus piscinas de chakra son absurdas y controlarlo aspira a extenderse. 

Sus reflejos aun son lentos, pero al menos puede sentir el peligro y tratar de esquivar en su taijutsu… su Bukijutsu solo aumenta conforme pasa el entrenamiento... el ninjutsu se ha enfocado en hacerla aprender todas las técnicas bastante interesantes que tardara en memorizar, Tobirama obviamente no esta feliz de enseñarle... los pergaminos siguen aumentando de su desconocido donador (pero sospecha quien es, pero no lo dirá). 

Medio año pasa rápidamente, Retsu ya no es tan desapegada y aunque todavía hay mañanas que no quiere levantarse... ya no se castiga ni esta tan deprimida. 

Ha cambiado de un niño descuidado, a un niño con vestimenta modesta y cabello ya mas largo... ya sonríe abiertamente... ya casi es ella antes de renacer.

-¡Yoriichi!- canturrea en medio de la aldea al lanzarse a su buen amigo que la recibe como un buen equilibrio para no caerse a su abordaje -Ey, a que no sabes que- pregunta con un brillo en sus ojos. 

El Uchiha sonríe paciente, todos miran y ciertamente susurran. 

-Te pareces tanto a tu padre, mocosa- Madara se inserta en la conversación groseramente. 

-Yo era así antes de- protesta acaloradamente.

-Entonces sabes a quien perteneces-

-No lo han confirmado-

-Por supuesto que no- el Uchiha mayor bufa cruzándose de brazos bastante antagónico. 

-No creo que sea un tema para tratar abiertamente- la voz castigadora de Tobirama interrumpe el casual intercambio mirando alrededor con amonestación, dispersando a las personas entrometidas.

Retsu agarra a Yoriichi, ambos sabiendo como se llevan esos dos... era mejor retirarse, abandonar el barco figurativo y seguir sus caminos al parque -Mejore mi control ¡Ya casi podre practicar!- dice retomando la conversación con el chico. 

Los ojos oscuros del niño sonríen suavemente -Eso es bueno, Retsu-chan-

-Siii, aunque no voy tan rápido como ustedes monstruos... a mi ritmo voy bien- afirma orgullosa, encontrar emoción en la vida ciertamente anima a cualquiera (aun cuando shinobi no era su aspiración). 

Llegan al parque entre divagaciones -¿Todavía no te llevas bien con el clan?-

Parpadea ante tal pregunta repentina-¿No?-

Yoriichi suspira, pero no agrega mas a la conversación. 

Se encoge de hombros, Retsu sonríe al mirar el parque en donde todo empezó... quizás, no fue tan malo ser abordada de esa manera. 

Cumple 5 años sin darse cuenta. 

XXXXX  
FIN DEL CAPITULO.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todavía sigo familiarizándome con esta plataforma.


	4. Forzar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las políticas de clanes es bastante extraña.

Lavar no era su evento preferido. 

Tampoco lavar platos, tomar té y usar yukata en tiempo de calor... pero esto era tolerable a comparación de ir con tu cesta de ropa a una de las áreas asignadas de lavandería del complejo, era un lugar rustico sin techo donde las mujeres en su mayoría se unían en grupos para conversar el ultimo gran evento que han escuchado. 

Colocándose en el punto mas lejano, una losa con curvas y agua a la mano... comienza la fastidiosa labor que hace de sus manos la principal pieza del lavado... encorvada encima del lugar asignado, ignorando las miradas atentas y descaradas a su figura trabajando... Retsu piensa sobre quien se tomara el tiempo de inventar las lavadoras y cuanto tardaran en llegar a la aldea. 

Al menos ya nada es tan pesado si aplica una pizca de chakra (había desarrollado fuerza natural con los años que ha hecho esto antes del entrenamiento)… casi sonríe en lo útil que en verdad es todo esto de la magia de Naruto en la vida diaria. 

Sacudiendo su ropa, alistando su cesto... Retsu esta preparada para regresar y tender en su patio... se levanta con un gran alivio de la postura incomoda, hace su camino a la puerta sin mirar alrededor... tiene 6 años, espera de todo corazón crecer tan alta.

-Ey Tu, niña- alguien llama justo afuera de la lavandería. 

Ella parpadea, en todos sus años en el complejo, nadie le ha dirigido la palabra directamente... menos los niños... pero aquí, atravesados en su camino a casa, esta un grupo de adolescentes que la esperan con brazos cruzados y la clara intención de seguir estorbando. 

Arquea la ceja. 

-Eres una ladrona-apuntado groseramente, un chico rubio que lidera al grupo la señala con bastante frustración en sus ojos. 

Ahora inclina la cabeza ante tal acusación. 

-Eres una ladrona- insiste el rubio con los dientes apretados, ira en sus ojos y bastante instinto asesino viniendo en oleadas -Tu has robado algo importante de mi familia ¡Eres una deshonra!- 

Retsu sinceramente esta sorprendida por sus palabras dichas con tanta crueldad, luego bufa haciendo que el grupo salte -Soy un Senju ¿No soy parte de la familia?- pregunta con la ceja arqueada, un suspiro cansada prefiriendo no mirar -Pero no deseo discutir, soy una niña de seis años... chico... avergüénzate por venir a buscar pelea con uno- espeta al usar su chakra en un parpadeo.

Aterriza tropezando, aun es bastante mala con el aterrizaje. 

-Sabe, sensei, seria bueno que hiciera algo con sus sobrinos ¿no?- dice a la aparente nada, mirando directamente uno de los arboles que cubren el camino. 

Tobirama entrecierra sus ojos, pero se endereza en apatía mirando mas allá como si observara al grupo que la abordo con algo de impaciencia -Seras asignada a un equipo genin- le lanza sin miramientos.

Ella se congela ante tal comentario casi dejando caer su cesto -¿Que?-

El Senju mayor finge que no la escucha, siempre firme y manteniendo la lineal de lo personal muy cerca, no importa cuantos años lleven viéndose… sigue siendo igual -Aun mantendremos el horario nocturno de practica para técnicas de clan... pero el resto...-

-No, espera ¡Tengo 6!- grita furiosamente. 

-Sabemos que tienes mas-muerde el pálido hombre. 

Apretó los labios en disgusto -¿No se supone que se creo esta aldea para proteger a los niños?-

-No eres un niño- insiste Tobirama implacable-Mañana te unirás a tu equipo, preséntate en el campamento 4 a las 600 horas- con eso desaparece. 

Se siente vacía por unos momentos, cierra sus ojos y cree que puede llorar ¿En verdad es su culpa todo esto? no, lo sabe y se castiga por tal pensamiento... ella no pidió nacer... supone que es política del clan y que ya se termino el tiempo de ajuste, tal vez mostrarse capaz fue su error. 

Mira sus pequeñas manos, si es valiente al mirarse en una superficie vera su pequeño porte... era diminuta... si no tuviera el pensamiento, sabia lo injusto que seria lanzar a alguien tan joven a la profesión... pero aun con su madurez ¿Estará lista para esto? 

Yoriichi la espera en la puerta de su casa. 

-Oto-san se entero- 

Ella se detiene en el marco de su puerta, su cesto apretado en su costado con fuerza... prefiere continuar su camino para dirigirse directo a patio donde tendera su ropa con la intención de fingir que todo es normal. 

-Los Senju no deberían de empujarte a esto- el tono plano de Yoriichi tiene un atisbo de disgusto, era casi asombroso que existieran dos personas incapaces de ver la grandeza del clan fundador... en otra vida no se imaginaba eso. 

No tiene el valor de replicar, solo se dedica a tender tranquilamente su ropa... entonces los siente venir, congelándola de nuevo en su posición .. escucha su puerta abierta, gritos y de repente hay alguien aterrizando en un montón arrugado... las firmas de chakra se amontonas fuera y alrededor de su pequeña e ignorable casa. 

-Compórtate como un hombre, Hashirama ¡Me tiene harto que todos te traten como si fueras a romperte! hazte responsable de tu hija y no la lances a un equipo genin sin avisar de antemano ni tratarla como si fuera algo que usar ¡No creamos esta aldea para eso!- 

-Uchiha- sensei resuena desde el techo.

Todo es tan ruidoso, Yoriichi esta a su lado como una presencia cálida que le llena de alivio... ella le sonríe, se niega a mirar todo el caos que hacen en su patio... entonces hay algo que se percata, quizás es falta del orden de sus prioridades pero era algo que odiaba -¡MI ROPA!- gruñe con furia silenciando a todos por el flujo de intensión asesina golpeando implacablemente.

Ella pisotea ante los tres adultos congelados.

-¡Saben cuanto tarde en lavar mi puta ropa!-

-¡Idioma!- Madara y Tobirama gritan al unísono, el tercer hombre solo se encoge. 

-Me importa un carajo, ahora váyanse de mi puta casa que no tengo tiempo para lidiar con ustedes... quiero descansar... quiero pensar con tranquilidad y quizás maldecir mentalmente a todo el clan Senju... Y para todos los que escuchan, si, de preferencia vayan a morir a una zanja para lo que mi importa ¡Ustedes no son mi familia!- 

Yoriichi esta a su lado por lo que lo toma de la mano y lo arrastra a su casa, asegurando de cerrar de un portazo... pero no hay privacidad... hay muchos ojos mirando desde la puerta rota delantera y las ventanas... asegurándose de sisear, dejar salir el flujo de ira en intención asesina para todos los chismosos... arrastra al joven Uchiha fuera -Me estoy invitando a tu casa, Yoriichi-

-Por supuesto-

De esa manera termina pasando la noche en el complejo Uchiha. 

Ignora a Madara. 

XXXXX  
Este era el sueño de cualquier reencarnado, supuso, aun con todo el drama interno y externo referente a su destino pronto a ocurrir... Retsu estaba un tanto nerviosa mientras se alistaba para su día como un genin oficial... de alguna manera la banda con el signo de la hoja amaneció junto con al menos un cambio de ropa, Madara es un tipo considerado sin algún tacto... si no estuviera enojada con el hombre, se lo agradecería en persona. 

Su reflejo en ese espejo es de pantalones shinobi azul, sandalias a juego, camisa sin mangas envuelto en medio kimono... la placa de Konoha cuelga de su cinturón. 

-No tienes que hacer esto- Yoriichi dice a sus espaldas con sus ojos oscuros en empatía. 

Ella le sonríe con alegría que no siente del todo -Tengo que, si no es ahora, será pronto de todas maneras- despide al girarse para mirarlo directamente a los ojos. 

El antes samurái aun con todo su rostro sin emoción, parece resignado -Buena suerte, te buscare cuando hayas acabado-

Ella le sonríe de nuevo, mas sincero y con cariño -Por supuesto, espero mi visita diaria no importa que tan cansada este ¿si?- no importa como sea que empezó esto, con Madara ofreciéndola como un juguete a su primogénito, pero ahora saben que ambos fueron gemelos... el vacío que eso deja los hace buscarse mutuamente. 

Salir del complejo Uchiha era bastante extraño, pero se aclimato, despidiéndose una ultima vez del heredero del clan... se detiene en medio de la calle preguntando ¿Cuál era el lugar donde debía ir? se encoge de hombros resignada a tener que regresar al Senju a preguntar. 

Con hombros caídos, camina lentamente y el sentimiento de apuro no la alienta a apurarse. 

Bosteza para llegar a las puertas, hay una animosidad brotando que le da la desconfianza de entrar... pero lo hace... un kunai viene volando directamente en su direccion y si no fuera por su entrenamiento con alguien tan infame como Tobirama, no hubiera sido capaz de esquivarlo.

-Que haces aquí, monstruo-

-¿En serio? chico, no tienes a alguien mas a quien perseguir- espeta con un negar de cabeza, pero el montón de adolescentes del día anterior han salido en su camino... los adultos parece mirar pero no dispuestos a hacer nada, como siempre. 

-Fuera, no te queremos en el complejo-

Gira los ojos impaciente, pero apenas sintió venir y ya hay alguien delante protegiéndola de los niños, de repente la gente que se acumulaba sin hacer nada parecía activa a desaparecer del rango -Yoshio, es suficiente- su voz es firme. 

Ella conoce ese chakra, es el mismo de ayer y es tan cálido casi protector ¿Cómo no lo sintió antes? ¿Cómo algo que se siente así la abandono tantos años? pero se niega a sentirse abrumada por tales preguntas innecesarias... lo hecho, hecho esta y nada cambiara su pasado. 

-Oto-san ¡no puedes defenderla! ¡ella no es tu hijo!-

-Yoshio, hablamos de esto-

-Tu no hablaste ¡lo hizo Tobi-jisan-

Quizás no debió de doler, pero lo hizo como mencionan a su sensei con tanto cariño ¿Ella que recibió? solo una relaciona comercial con apenas intercambios ociosos, miradas de absoluto desprecio … a veces se pregunta que si no supiera sobre su vida antes, ¿la hubieran tratado con mas amabilidad? 

-Suficiente- su tono es inflexible, hace a cualquiera enderezarse y cualquier resistencia del adolescente es suplida por sorpresa/dolor/traición -tienes una misión, ve a prepararte... tu madre te espera para despedirte- asegura. 

Ella espera, la incomodidad reina en su pecho y ve lo convenientemente vacío que esta el lugar... era mucho pedir no tantos golpes dramáticos en menos de una semana, extraña su vida carente de emociones... antes lo único que debía preocuparse era del trafico.

-¿Retsu?-

Ella levanta la vista viendo los ojos nerviosos, profundos y llenos de arrepentimiento del hombre cuyo cabello oscuro se ondea con el viento... una sonrisa incierta en su moreno rostro... por primera vez ve que en verdad se parecen tanto ¿Cómo el clan planea ocultar su parentesco cuando son dos gotas de agua? 

-Yo, te deje mas pergaminos en tu casa... también reforcé tu puerta-

Afirma silenciosa, no era buena manejando situaciones con implicaciones emocionales por lo que desvía su mirada a algún punto en el fondo -Gracias- murmura bajando la mirada. 

-Retsu es un bonito nombre-

"Uno que nadie me dio" quería decir venenosamente, pero su lengua esta sujeta y su pecho se aprieta dolorosamente... esta acorralada... una vez pensó que no le importaba, que esta situación solo demuestra cuanto dolor puede guardar y no importa que tan mayor sea mentalmente, dolía. 

-Sabes, me gustaba tener el cabello corto también... - el hombre obviamente no sabe que decir -Madara dijo que eras buena amiga de Yoriichi-kun, también de tu situación… yo, no creo que... - su voz se pierde en un largo suspiro -Lamento tanto permitir que el clan... que Tobirama y los ancianos te traten de esta manera... que dispongan de ti sin consultarme... no es tu culpa-

Hay una gran discusión detrás de esas palabras, seguro Madara tiene mucho que ver y quizás fue injusto enojarse con el hombre... deberá buscar algo que llevarle, tal vez preparar la cena. 

-Eres mi hija, no te trate justamente-

Eso fue lo mas doloroso de todo lo dicho y no dicho, cierra los ojos unos segundos latentes -Yo no quiero lidiar con esto ahora, llego tarde a mi reunión de equipo- 

-No es necesario que te apures, no tendrás equipo hasta que Yoriichi-kun sea autorizado para uno-

Ella lo mira con sorpresa porque era imposible sentir tanto alivio -¿Entonces?-

-Serás equipo con Yoriichi-kun- le confirma con menos incertidumbre. 

Sonríe enorme, grande y emocionada -Eso seria genial, gracias- 

El le regresa el gesto tan jovial, cálido y sin reservas -Eso será genial ¡Vamos hay mucho que platicar!-

Su estomago se aprieta al ser levantada rápidamente sin consentimiento colocada bajo el brazo del hombre que parece olvidar las incomodidades iniciales e incertidumbre, quizás si debería haber ido con su equipo. 

No esta preparada para lidiar con alguien como Hashirama. 

(También sospecha que esto no es normal, que esto causara problemas futuros pero no hay mucho que decir al respecto... nadie puede contener a un Shodaime entusiasmado).   
XXXXX  
Fin del capitulo.


	5. Cambio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Cómo pudo olvidar en que clase de mundo esta?

Sus mañanas cambiaron por completo. 

Tobirama era remplazado por Hashirama durante los entrenamientos sin ningún tipo de aviso ni despedida, Retsu niega que le afecte tal desprecio... acepto de buena gana... aunque reducidos sus tiempos de tales practicas, porque todavía era el shodaime cuya aldea en ascenso debe dirigir… eran bastante provechosos.

No era justo comparar, pero Hashirama era muy suave en sus lecciones. 

Ambos aprendieron a llevarse bien, era justo, ninguno de los dos por lo que sabe, tuvieron la culpa de sus circunstancias y aunque desinteresada... inicialmente enojada... Retsu no era en nada rencorosa, nadie puede odiar a Hashirama, no con el tipo de entusiasmo infantil con el que maneja todo sobre ellos. 

-Retsu-chan ¡fue perfecto!- aplaude entusiasmado el shodaime con las manos en la cadera, una sonrisa soleada y vestido de manera deportiva pero muy oriental -Como esperaba ¡no tengo que trabajar tanto contigo! ¡eres natural en estas cosas!- arrulla con un abrazo fuerte.

Ella resopla en medio del apretado gesto, el hombre era demasiado físico y carente del sentido del espacio personal pero quejarse no serviría de nada -De nada, pero aun me canso demasiado- acepta con un largo suspiro, dar volteretas seguía siendo tan asombroso pero ahora agregando mokuton era irreal. 

-Es porque es otro ritmo ¡Lo aumente para ti! nunca mejoraras si te mantuvieras al mismo nivel- le explica sonriente al apartarla con sus manos en los hombros y un brillo tan orgulloso que casi duele (porque esto quizás era lo que quería, aceptación). 

Un resoplido -Voy a ser tan genial para patear traseros- sonríe presuntuosa, puede no haber sido su aspiración convertirse en kunoichi... fue obligada... pero tampoco haría las cosas a medias ¡solo es de ser perseverante! al menos ya no se lastima sola. 

-Por supuesto, mi hija pateara traseros ¡todos ellos!- le sonríe alegre al ponerse de pie mirando el claro ahora con ramas torcidas por todos lados -Mas tarde pondré aprueba tu conocimiento de ninjutsu medico...-

-Noooo-

Una sonrisa divertida del Senju mayor -Vamos, eres buena en eso-

Tuerce la nariz con disgusto, aprender ese tipo de conocimiento igualmente es su orgullo pero aplicarlo no fue tan genial como lo pensó en un inicio -Acepto que es útil, pero es bastante espeluznante sentir todo del paciente-

Hashirama resopla alegre -Solo será una sencilla prueba, ahora no tendrá nada que ver con conejos heridos-

-¿De verdad?-

-Por supuesto, tu kinjutsu también lo probare... entonces empezare a pasarte mi kenjutsu- arrulla acariciando su cabello con paciencia -Estoy seguro serás demasiado buena, los ancianos estarán felices de esto- 

Hace una mueca, pero no dice nada sobre las políticas que se están moviendo detrás de ese cambio. 

-Mi preocupación es sincera, Retsu, eso no lo dudes... pero al menos tendremos a los viejos contentos ¿no?- Hashirama llama su atención, supone que no controlo muy bien su gesto -ahora ¿Qué te parece invitarnos al complejo Uchiha?-

Bufa al cruzar sus brazos en el todavía pequeño marco -Te estas aprovechando que yo si soy querida en ese lugar-

-Moh no seas tan cruel.... pero si, Madara nunca me corre si voy contigo- sonríe descaradamente el hombre con un aplauso alegre. 

Gira los ojos dejándose empujar fuera del área de entrenamiento -Sabes, quería ir a bañarme o mínimo quitarme el sudor-

-Pero no hay tiempo ¡Ya casi es hora de que Tobira me mande a buscar!- canturrea alegremente el irresponsable shodaime, que puede estar ocupado, pero desaprovechar la idea de perder el tiempo con uno de sus coo-fundadores nunca será permitido. 

Caminar a través del complejo sigue siendo una experiencia única, ha evolucionado a una cosa incomoda pero educada desde que su líder es abierto a sus visitas a Retsu, el hombre esta dispuesto a remendar sus errores de abandonarla... casi hizo que todos la trataran amigablemente... pero ella le hizo desistir, no necesitaba nada obligado y era mejor que los que quisieran se acercaran. 

Hashirama la vio con asombro, le sonrió ante tal comentario y admitió que se olvida de que es una reencarnación.

Platicar todo el camino es una costumbre ahora, siempre divagan en tantos temas que se divierte sinceramente... es como tener a un hermano mayor abierto y divertido.

-entonces Tobira me atrapo, fue tan injusto-

Ella ríe, siempre es divertido la desgracia de alguien que será legendario como el shodaime. 

Llegaron a las puertas del complejo Uchiha, Retsu al menos ya no esta sudorosa pero es incomodo... Hashirama ya esta tocando la puerta ansiosamente, canturreando el nombre de Madara... si se le une, no es extraño ¿verdad?

-Ponle mas ritmo, Hashi-

-Ok ~Maadara~-

~Maaadara~

-Kami, uno pensaría que ya nos habíamos salvado de un doble tuyo, Hashirama- espeta el Uchiha enojado abriendo la puerta con irritación, mirando a ambos acusador. 

-¿Lo siento?- dice inocente Retsu, Hashirama replica su sonrisa un tanto depresivo. 

-Todos sabemos que no lo sientes, mocosa- Madara se masajea el puente de la nariz al dar un paso para darles acceso -Al menos se hubieran lavado... huelen fatal- espeta al cerrar de un portazo, el Uchiha que normalmente abre suspira aliviado... nunca entenderán a su líder y su preferencia de abrir cuando se trata de esos dos Senju. 

-Supongo que eso es culpa de Hashi, quería lavarme... lo juro-

Hashirama le da un saludo infame. 

-Ademas, es mi horario de visita... no puedes quejarte... querías que fuera el juguete de Yoriichi-

-Madara- grita escandalizado el Shodaime abrazando a la niña en medio del lujoso corredor del jardín principal -como pudiste ¡es una niña!-

-No piensen en cosas equivocadas, idiota- el Uchiha gira los ojos de nuevo cruzándose de brazos -mi hijo merece un amigo... ella estaba en el camino, si no fuera por eso... seguirías ciego como un imbécil-

Hashirama hace una mueca culpable, Retsu resopla aun victima del abrazo -Y esa es la razón por la que estamos aquí... soy amiga... aliméntame-

-¿No hay comida en su clan?-

-No- responde sin vergüenza Retsu, ahora en los brazos de su padre en esta vida con facilidad. 

-Retsu-chan- Yoriichi sale de uno de los corredores, mirándola desde abajo con el ceño curioso -Vienes de entrenar-

-Por supuesto- afirma desde la cima, Hashirama era bastante alto -¿Tu?-

-Estoy terminando- admite al limpiarse el rostro con una toalla, hay una espada en su cintura y de nuevo es el recuerdo de que fue un samurái por la manera fácil en la que se maneja... nunca lo ha visto practicar, un día promete verlo. 

-Mi hijo no necesita de ningún sensei- Madara dice presuntuoso al llegar al comedor, convenientemente no dice nada del propio mal olor de su primogénito. 

-Bueno, mi hija pateara el trasero de tu hijo cuando quieras-

-¿Apuestas?-

Los ojos de Hashirama brillan.

-Paso-Retsu dice golpeando la frente del supuesto padre que hace un puchero -No voy a pelear con Yoriichi, es mi amigo-

-Pero Retsu-chan, me esta retando- el shodaime murmura al bajarla, tomando asiento a su lado... Madara puede ser de mal genio, pero nunca un mal anfitrión, la comida ya esta hecha aun cuando ellos no avisaron de su llegada... el tipo ya se acostumbro.

Gira los ojos -Tienes otros hijos, puedes usarlos también-

-Auch, eso debió doler-se burla Madara siendo amonestado por Yoriichi. 

Retsu se sonrojo -Lo siento, no quise sonar grosera-

Hashirama la despide con una sonrisa quebradiza -Supongo que lo siento-

Se aclara la garganta un tanto incomoda -Uuuh carne- sonríe ansiosa cuando ve el plato.

-Kami la niña puede ser un inuzuka por lo carnívora que es-

-Te pase la receta- acusa.

Madara se encoge de hombros sin aceptar nada, Hashirama se burla y Yoriichi mira ajeno alrededor... era un buen día. 

XXXXX  
Aprende Kenjutsu no era fácil como todo lo demás alguna vez lo fue.

Al menos sabe las bases del manejo de armas por el kinjutsu, nunca le gusto cortarse y al menos podía curarse con sus conocimientos médicos… un día le preguntara a Hashi como sanarse instantáneamente... estaba en medio de esas divagaciones caminando rumbo a su pequeña casa al borde del complejo, con su espada de su pequeño tamaño y planeando sus siguientes días… cuando se detuvo en seco al sentir algo extraño dentro de su hogar.

Inclina la cabeza ante la fachada intacta. 

Da un paso atrás.

Siente mas que ver una persona dentro, impaciente y deseosa de matar... nada a los adolescentes que saben la acechan de vez en cuando. 

Da otro paso atrás. 

Por un momento sabe que nadie esta cercas, es demasiado consciente de la falta de vecinos, esta aterrada de saber que nadie vendrá ya sea porque no lo sienten... o porque no quieren ayudarle... era un pecado, después de todo, no importa cuanto sea favorecida por Hashirama. 

Solo por instinto, uno que desarrollo en esta vida, da un giro atrás, pero el dolor en su hombro se dispara... un kunai esta ahí clavado como un horror que no imagino ser parte... se tambalea en su aterrizaje, otro kunai en su pie y esta de rodillas... empieza a hiperventilar con miedo al ver los pies de su enemigo.

Levanta la vista para ver una sonrisa divertida y sangrienta. 

Traga un nudo al ser pateada en el rostro.

-No pareces gran cosa, pero si eres hijo de ese monstruo... es mejor exterminarte antes de que te conviertas en un peligro- le sisean alegremente.

Retsu sabe que fue entrenada, debería reaccionar de otra manera, pero su mente esta bloqueada... el miedo primario la abruma... y como un cordero, se encoge bajo la mirada alegre del shinobi desconocido.

Esta mirando el suelo que solo siente algo cálido bañándola, el crujir de hueso, piel y tendones siendo roto... luego ve el cuerpo del sujeto cayendo justo a su costado... parpadea con lagrimas que no sabia contenía, mira a su salvador... Tobirama le da un gesto decepcionado, tomando el cuerpo se marcha sin ningún tipo de consuelo.

Retsu se queda en el suelo cerca de un charco de sangre, comienza a llorar con entusiasmo y de alguna manera pasa la noche en el exterior sin poder levantarse.

Se olvidaba que tipo de mundo era este.  
XXXXX  
Fin del capitulo.


	6. Recuerdo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recordar no es malo, lo malo es no ver nada familiar.

Puede sentirlo venir a su hogar, con todo su cuerpo adolorido por haber dormido en el exterior... se tensa preparándose para la intrusión que viene tranquilamente, esperaba ser llamada a levantarse pero extrañamente solo siente el ligero aire frio de sus mantas levantadas y el cálido abrazo de una persona demasiado grande para ella.

Suspira penosamente, aun el nudo de su pecho es apretado y doloroso, no evita derramar algunas lagrimas. 

Pasan algún tiempo en completo silencio, si cerraba sus ojos... Retsu se imaginaba en la misma posición con sus padres, en una cama en una sencilla habitación con el eco de la cocina donde la voz de sus hermanos o sobrinos se escuchara. 

-Tobi fue muy duro contigo-

Una sonrisa amarga a tal comentario tan real -No lo fue...- dice con voz grave, le duele la garganta un poco -También me hubiera enojado si viera al que entrene en el suelo llorando- murmura con una risa vacía. 

-No tiene pretexto, si hubieras sido un niño normal... se hubiera asegurado que estuvieras bien- Hashirama se escucha disgustado, apretando su agarre protector -Tobira tenia buenas intenciones cuando se ofreció a entrenarte, pero parece que tu condición ha superado su disposición a educar niños... eso no debió de ser permitido- 

Hace una mueca aun bajo las sabanas, puede ver el pecho del shodaime y suspira largamente ante tal realidad, siempre lo supo aunque al principio fue mas amable... después fue mas frio... aunque siempre la trataba con educación -Esta bien, al menos estoy viva... y no hiciste una apuesta, Madara hubiera ganado-

Una risa divertida ante tal recordatorio, Hashirama tararea -No seas tan dura contigo, Retsu-chan, todos nos congelamos en nuestra primera lucha-

-¿Hasta tu?- cuestiona al salir de las mantas y mirando curioso al hombre cuyo gesto era alegre de verla brotar. 

-Por supuesto, tu abuelo Butsuma me golpeo duro ese día- afirma Hashirama con total naturalidad. 

Hace una mueca, aunque no dice que Tobirama no fue muy amable tampoco fue capaz de golpearla -Bueno, auch … agradezcamos que esta muerto ¿verdad?-

-Si, agradezcamos que esta muerto- Hashirama murmura con la mirada perdida.

-Espero no congelarme después-

-No lo harás- acepta el shodaime con seguridad, suspira y vuelve a concentrarse solo en ella -Los asesinos eran de Takigakure- empieza con un tono mas serio como si recordara sus propios problemas políticos que esto desencadenaría -De alguna manera hicieron su camino hasta acá, pero quedo resuelto, apretare la seguridad alrededor del complejo y...- aquí se relaja -Esperaba que vinieras a vivir a la casa principal-

-No gracias-

Una sonrisa amarga, niega para acercarla un poco -Lamento no insistir-

Ella entiende, no tiene que decirle que muchos quizás estén en contra en que le tienda ese tipo de ayuda cuando ya ha hecho mucho en aceptarla públicamente -Esta bien- se encoge de hombros -además ¿Asesinos? ¿Cómo en plural?- 

-Si- firma Hashirama -Enviaron uno a mi ¡Fue divertido! al final lo deje ir- acepta de buena gana.

Por primera vez de esa dura mañana, sonríe alegremente aunque cree que esto era importante ¿Quién intento matar a Hashirama que era de Taki? se encoge de hombros mentalmente -Eres amable, solo espero que no vuelva a terminar el trabajo-

-Moh espero que no- Hashirama frunce la nariz sin admitir que ya ha sido castigado por su piedad al enemigo dentro de sus murallas -ahora, duerme, se que no lo hiciste bien anoche-

-¿El entrenamiento?-

-Se que podemos saltarnos una mañana, la noche aun entrenaremos y no quiero que vayas cansada-

-Bueno- acepta de buena gana, acomodándose -¿Te quedaras?-

-Por supuesto-

-Sabes, mi anterior papá siempre le gustaba tenernos a todos juntos en la misma cama... podíamos patearlo... enviarlo al rincón del lado de la pared... podíamos tener mas de 20 años y aun le gustaba que nos acostáramos un rato como compañía-

-Suena muy amable-

-Era... también muy ocurrente, era un perfeccionista que hacia de todo cuando se lo proponía- murmura adormilada -Lo extraño bastante-

Hashirama no dice nada pero se acomoda alrededor de ella dejándola dormir. 

XXXXX

Cuando cumplió 7 años se decidió que tenían que ir a la academia. 

Un proyecto de varios clanes en conjunto, era opcional el aplicar y daba facilidades a los civiles interesados en la carrera... todavía hay movimiento en sus planes de estudio pero es un hecho en la aldea para que sus niños aprendan.

Era extraño, supone que esto era mejor que enviarla directamente a un equipo como planearon antes. 

Hashirama no era feliz ante el tiempo quitado de esta manera, la decisión le fue quitada de nuevo y duro depresivo durante una larga semana antes de que marchara a su primera clase... no le sorprende que Yoriichi fuera alistado, Retsu espera que no sea su culpa tal decisión del Uchiha. 

Con su vestimenta electa y sobria, recién bañada, una pequeña bolsa con solo una libreta o lápiz … se marcha de su casa, cerrando la puerta con cuidado... suspira un tanto nerviosa, nunca le gusto los primeros días de clases de cualquier nivel en cualquier vida... conocer gente nueva no era divertido, con eso en mente se endereza para hacer su camino.

El entrenamiento matutino ha sido reducido a solo acondicionamiento básico, Hashirama seguía deprimido de saber que se marcharía a la academia y lo dejaría solo a merced de la burocracia (o latentes conflictos con las otras aldeas)… se percato que no se ofreció a llevarla, le hace preguntarse ¿Cuánto sabe el pueblo de su existencia? ¿Sera un Senju del montón? niega pensar en conspiraciones, sonríe enorme al ver a Yoriichi en toda su apariencia de mini-samurái ya esperando fuera del compuesto. 

-Como suponía, el imbécil no vino- Madara como un rayo de sol espeta con dureza. 

-No seas duro con él, la política apesta-

Una pequeña sonrisa del amargado hombre, comienzan a caminar los tres rumbo a la academia... Retsu en ocasiones se pregunta ¿Cuándo este Uchiha traicionara al pueblo? por lo que ha sondeado, seria incapaz de hacerlo con Yoriichi a su lado... espera de todo corazón que Zetsu no logre influenciarlo, pero con un hijo como ancla a su cordura, cree que nunca tendrá oportunidad. 

Espera no haber retado al destino. 

-No quiero ir a la escuela, conocer gente no me gusta- dice con sufrimiento Retsu, nunca le gusto este tipo de cambios y menos sabiendo que serán un montón de engendros que seguro actuaran como su edad. 

-Y aquí pensé que eras una calca perfecta del idiota-

-Ey, que sea social, no significa que me gusta socializar-

-Vaya tontería, en verdad eres rara... mocosa-

Un bufido -Yoriichi, tu padre me esta molestando-

El chico silencioso aun cuando no se expresa, sus ojos brillan alegres al mirar consecuente entre ambos compañeros -Oto-san-

-Siempre te pones de su lado ¡Soy tu padre!-

-Soy su amiga, mátame esa-

-Eres una tonta-

-Yoriichi- hace un puchero en dirección al niño que le toma la mano cálidamente, Retsu le envía un gesto presumido al impaciente Madara. 

Pero el pequeño Uchiha ahora toma la mano del adulto, parece contento de estar de esa manera entre los dos y si la gente mira... el mayor les envía gestos de advertencia, pero no se aleja... puede negarlo, pero Madara es un blando con su hijo. 

La academia era modesta, no era la versión del canon, era una cosa mas tradicional con fachada sobria y una barda apenas alta que limitaba su territorio... Retsu se detiene un poco lejos del grupo de padres despidiendo a sus hijos... se pregunta si la remodelación sucedió por el ataque del kyubi, ciertamente le gusta mas esta arquitectura que la descuidada del futuro. 

-No tengo que darles consejos ¿verdad?-

Retsu se burla ante el tono preocupado de Madara que todavía no suelta a su hijo, parece luchar con la idea de entregarlo a la escuela... escuchando los gritos de los otros niños... seguro no desea que su preciado heredero se involucre en tales cosas, quizás si fue su culpa que estuviera en esa situación -Por supuesto que no, solo no pelear y no dejar que nos muerdan-prefiere decir que sentirse culpable.

Algo que no hace, entrar sola a ese mar de niños hubiera sido peor. 

-¿Morder?- Madara la mira como si fuera una idiota. 

-¿Los niños muerden?- Yoriichi cuestiona interesado, no esta nada nervioso y parece emocionado. 

-No creo que estén en esa edad, Mocosa- El Uchiha mayor mira con disgusto. 

-No los retes, los niños pueden morder-afirma su comentario, uno no sabe como son los niños ahora pero de algo esta segura... pelear sucio a esa edad es normal ¿verdad?

-Quizás los civiles, shinobi no estarán en ese nivel- pomposo Madara murmura, suspira y se hinca al nivel de su hijo, mirándolo directamente -Si te molesta algo, solo avísame y te saco de inmediato-

-Eres un papá gallina-

-Cállate mocosa, es tu culpa que Yoriichi quiera hacer esta tontearía-

-Ey, culpa a los políticos Senju ¡no a mi!-

Una mirada sucia entre toda la maraña de cabello, Madara se enfoca de nuevo en su hijo -¿Esta claro?- pregunta a lo que afirma el pequeño -bien, ahora demuestra que tan grande es el Uchiha y trata de juntarte con otros Uchiha… la mocosa es la excepción… pero el resto de los niños son el clan ¿claro?-

-Por supuesto- 

-Excelente- se pone de pie -ahora vayan, estaré aquí al final- murmura al cruzarse de brazos. 

Todavía están agarrados de las manos cuando cruzan al territorio escolar, Retsu tiene el impulso de mirar atrás y de hecho... Madara sigue ahí bastante atento y aterrador, desentonando por completo del resto de los padres ya sean civiles o shinobis… seguro muchos los miran interesados, solo espera que la política no los siga en el aula. 

Hay montones de niños, revoltosos y callados... vestidos elegantes, humildes y normales... el corredor es amplio, con largas puertas al costado donde entraban o salían… ahora ¿Qué aula era?

-La ultima del corredor- Yoriichi contesta como si supiera su duda.

Ella sonríe -Gracias, soy mala para esto- admite dejándose arrastrar. 

Caminan esquivando a las multitudes, el aula no se escucha prometedor y al asomarse hace una mueca interna (porque en el exterior es controlado y carente de emoción)… hay tanto ruido... también se ven un poco mas grande que ellos. 

-¿Esta perdido, Uchiha-sama?- un Uchiha se acerca llamando la atención del resto.

-Empezare la academia, busco el grado 4- pregunta planamente Yoriichi que al parecer no sabia cual era el aula... pero sabia a quien dirigirse para orientarse. 

Se nota la diferencia entre un civil y un criado shinobi... Retsu de reojo se da cuenta como los últimos miran atentos el intercambio, quizás hasta grabándose el rostro del heredero Uchiha y midiéndola a ella como desconocida... al menos no hay un Senju que pueda reconocerla, parpadea ante esto ¿la reconocerán? por lo que sabe ser exiliada significa que nadie la conoce… por otro lado los civiles son ruidosos y carecen de enfocarse en lo importante que es analizar a la competencia. 

-Vamos- Yoriichi llama.

Ella enfoca y sonríe al Uchiha desconocido que parece reconocerla con una inclinación de labios -Entonces ¿a donde?-

-El otro edificio-

-¿Hay otro edificio-

Yoriichi se encoge de hombros, ambos caminas apresuradamente... ella se deja guiar. 

Llegar a otro ruidoso salón no era emocionante, el profesor ya esta dentro y les arquea la ceja pero los deja pasar, no encuentran asientos juntos... con renuencia se tienen que soltar de las manos y dirigirse a sus lugares a cada extremo del salón… trata de no ver mucho, pero estos niños parecen cualquier cosa mas grande que ellos ¿9 o 10? 

-ES SUFICIENTE- el maestro grita y los silencia. 

Hay niños civiles que se escuchan un tanto llorosos, pero aguantan. 

-Bienvenidos a otro periodo de la academia, muchos de ustedes ya se conocen... pero tenemos dos adiciones este año- empieza el profesor ignorando los murmullos de los niños menos sutiles en señalar la diferencia de edad.

Ella tiene pánico pero cree que sabe que va a pedir el sujeto. 

-Levántense los dos que llegaron tarde- señala groseramente, puede haber sido educado en dejarlos pasar, pero el profesor obviamente no lo aprueba -Ahora preséntense- 

Ella mira a Yoriichi para que inicie. 

-Mi nombre es Uchiha Yoriichi, heredero de clan- murmura con voz clara, vacía y nada intimidado.

Todos susurran emocionados, sobre todo las niñas sin distinción entre civil o shinobi (obviamente la miran a ella con sospecha, quizás imaginándose algún romance por haberlos visto tomados de la mano). 

-Mi nombre es Senju Retsu- dice en voz alta sin mirar alrededor.

-Pensé que seria un Uchiha- alguien susurra detrás. 

-Ey Kazu ¿es pariente tuyo?- otro pregunta en voz alta. 

-Ey yo te conozco ¡eres la que entrena todas las mañanas con el shodaime-sama!-apunta groseramente el que supone es el mentado Kazu -La ladrona- canturrea como si pudiera avergonzarla, hay risas entre los niños... Yoriichi no parece feliz. 

Arquea la ceja nada impresionada, le envía un gesto apaciguador a su amigo... porque estos son niños... no sabe en que pensaban los viejos a meterla en esto, sabiendo su condición… pero es muy tarde para pensarlo, suspira para mira al profesor que no hace nada para controlar a su gente -¿Puedo sentarme?- pregunta impaciente.

El docente parece sorprendido, pero acepta de buena gana. 

Las clases eran demasiado aburridas. 

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.


	7. Resignación

Al parecer los niños sabían la versión adulterada de ser un bastardo. 

Vio con interés como se dividieron en tres facciones:

-Los niños Senju: Que pensaban que alguien aislado, poco conocido o señalado por los adultos no debería  
entrenar con su líder de clan, la envidiaban demasiado... no la reconocían como hija legitima de   
Hashirama. 

-Los civiles: Quienes idolatran al Senju, aunque no la llamaban bastarda... le inventaban apodos,   
ignoraban, despreciaban y si se sentían valientes, la insultaban sin nada de sutileza... también  
estaban los que la celaban por ser cercano al heredero Uchiha o su aspecto.

-Lo niños de clan: Enseñados a apreciar las alianzas, ver potencial en otros niños... se distanciaban de  
cualquier desprecio... eran neutrales en su mayoría o ligeramente educados. 

Convivir con niños era bastante educativo, también vio la lógica de conocer gente y de mala gana acepto que a pesar de todo, era mejor este camino que ir directo al equipo genin como antes intentaron hacer.

Aunque todavía no entiende que pretenden los viejos del clan. 

-Toca clase de Taijutsu- Yoriichi comenta repentinamente, sentados debajo de un árbol con el almuerzo en sus regazos... la estaban pasando relativamente bien lejos de los juegos tontos del resto de los niños. 

-Sera malo-

-Supongo-

Y no hubo otras palabras, el taijutsu con niños apestaba... ambos entrenados entre adultos durante años, están a un nivel superior a los mas dedicados de la clase... ciertamente entiende el mal trato de algunos niños que habían logrado mantener puesto respetables, luego reemplazado por recién llegados dos años menor, si debía doler. 

Fue justo en el momento en que estaba metiendo el arroz en su boca que sintió al menos dos firmas de chakra en su árbol, acostumbrada a no reaccionar... solo le dio un pellizco escondido a Yoriichi quien parpadeo pero parecía igualmente informado de sus invasores, a veces se pregunta si no es la única sensor entre los dos. 

También tiene una buena cara de poker. 

Duraron de esa manera al menos otros tantos bocados, no eran hostiles que era un gran alivio pero ciertamente molesto, cuando la impaciencia gobernó una de las sombras se dejo caer delante de ellos... alto... pero aun un niño que apenas entrara a su adolescencia, un ¿genin? lo mira especulativo desde su altura. 

-¿No vas a preguntar?-

-Estamos comiendo, piérdete- replica groseramente, no le gusta perder la comida. 

Yoriichi solo parpadea. 

Abriendo y cerrando la boca, el niño hace un puchero cuando la segunda sombra aterriza a su lado -Hiruzen, te dije que no los sorprenderías-

-Danzo, pero es su hija ¡necesito impresionarla!-

Retsu igualmente arquea la ceja inclinando la cabeza, tales nombres son conocidos y no es divertido ver a los futuros horrores de Konoha ahí parados inocentes, como si no fueran capaces de sembrar la oscuridad en una aldea tan hermosa como la que tienen ahora. 

-Sensei advirtió que no nos acerquemos, además es un hijo no reconocido-

-Sutileza es tu nombre ¿no?- se burla Retsu con medio bocado en la boca, señalando con sus palillos al grosero niño.

Hiruzen se ríe detrás de su mano, Danzo la fulmina con vehemencia -No te ves tan impresionante para tener el mokuton, sensei desperdicio tu tiempo contigo-

-Bueno, él es el único que puede juzgar eso... no me interesa lo que digas- murmura distraídamente sin sentir ninguna pizca de ira -Y soy un niño, chico, faltan años antes de que sea impresionante- escupe amargamente. 

-Un niño te puso en tu lugar, Danzo-

-Cállate Hiruzen-

Ver dos adolescentes luchando no era divertido -Es mejor si entramos a clases, Retsu-chan- Yoriichi susurra a su lado guardando su caja con rapidez. 

-Por supuesto, Yoriichi- murmura al ponerse de pie dejando a los dos peleando, eran bastante distraídos para ser genin al menos ya no los volvió a ver. 

XXXXX  
Tiempo después... 

Una noche, Hashirama se invita a cenar a su casa después del entrenamiento. 

-No es necesario quitarse los zapatos en mi casa, Hashirama- murmura al no detenerse en el escalón tradicional.

-Prefiero hacerlo, Retsu-chan- canta el adulto con un suspiro -Pondré algo de arroz en lo que te lavas-

-No es necesario-

-Me invite a tu casa, al menos puedo hacerte eso ¿no?-

Supone que ahorrar tiempo es bueno, le da un saludo infame y va a lavarse... le duelen las manos, ampollas nuevas han salido por el kenjutsu con una espada aun mas pesada que la anterior y aun con el jutsu medico... ardera un poco mas... cuando regresa cambiada, limpia... mira a Hashirama hurgando entre sus pergaminos -Espero me enseñes a curarme sola-

Mirándolo con ojos cálidos, Hashirama se aparta para dirigirse a la cocina -No quieres ser un medico- le recuerda. 

-No, pero me gusta que nada me duela o desangrarme-dice al sentarse para mirar todo lo que ha hecho en la mesa. 

Una risa divertida -Podemos tocar las bases la siguiente sesión... no puedo darte nada escrito sobre eso, lo siento-

-Esta bien- espanta al recostarse en la mesa con un largo suspiro -Pensé que solo seria el arroz- murmura, porque en ningún lado ve el arroz. 

Vigilando la estufa, el shodaime tararea -Oh pero vi material para Takoyaki... escuche que querías pero no sabias hacer-

No sintiéndose intimidada por ser vigilada, ella suspira contenta de saber que tendrá eso -Me hubieras esperado, eso si quiero saber hacer-

-Mah, te enseñare otro día- Hashirama le guiñe un ojo. 

-Bueno, una promesa-

-Una promesa- el adulto asegura comenzando a sacar cosas de una vasija que no sabia que tenia -¿Como te va en la escuela? ¿Los niños siguen causándote problemas?- 

-Me fue bien, algo aburridas las clases... ciertamente es fácil con menos de cuarenta años de historia que memorizar-

-¿Eso no es mucho?-

-No, en mi anterior vida teníamos mas de 2,000 años y seguíamos descubriendo mas... la tierra es bastante antigua-

Hashirama tenia la boca abierta, luego la cierra y palidece -eso suena complicado para estudiar-

-Si, era bastante mala reteniendo información de ese tipo- acepta de mala gana, solo datos generales que pueden o no olvidar ahora -Y los niños siguen siendo niños-

-Lo siento, no creo poder corregirlo-

-Esta bien- despide fácilmente -entiendo que son niños, no son culpables de su comportamiento... es mas culpa de sus adultos-

Una sonrisa amarga -Un buen pensamiento-

Hay temas que no tocan... entre eso su posición en el clan como su reencarnación. 

-Entre Yoriichi y yo hicimos llorar a los niños del salón de nuevo… -hace una mueca ante el recuerdo de la clase de taijutsu -Tienen una buena racha competitiva, sobre todo las niñas que parecen pensar que soy novia de Yoriichi-

Ojos asustados la miran -No ¿verdad?-

-No, no tengo interés en eso... mi cuerpo es joven... yo soy vieja para eso, si llega que sea en una edad apta y en la que no tenga que preocuparme por hacerme mas fuerte- explica con una sonrisa -quiero vivir mas allá de los veinte- 

Hashirama se siente aliviado -Bien, porque como mi niña ¡debo asustar a los pretendientes! ¡no importa si es Yoriichi-kun!- promete con una risa divertida -Pero de verdad suena duro-

-Es duro, no les puedo regresar el golpe tan fuerte como con ustedes-

-Muy considerada- acepta Hashirama al girarse con un plato lleno de Takoyaki que la hace babear -veo que te gustan mucho-

-Siii-

-Excelente- acepta al buscar entre sus mangas para sacar un pergamino -Feliz cumpleaños, Retsu-

Parpadea, ella sonríe aceptando el regalo -Gracias-

8 años no suenan tanto. 

XXXXX


	8. Senju

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tomar el nombre fue natural... lo dijo durante la presentación de la academia... cuando piensa en si misma, pero ciertamente no esperaba que fuera algo anormal.   
> "Me dio tanta alegría que te llamaras a ti misma Senju"

Aprender a lanzar armas fue asombroso.

Al principio fue un dolor, sus manos desarrollaron callos, su puntería era pésima y los cortes ocasionales eran dolorosos, pero Tobirama fue paciente logrando que avanzara muy rápido en el asunto... llego Hashirama a fortalecer las bases, agregar Kenjutsu y para alguien que vivió una vida civil, ahora no se imagina ser torpe con sus proyectiles demasiado filosos. 

Lo que es que solo tenga que enfocarse en entrenar sin ningún tipo de distracciones, es que se dedica solo a mejorar. 

Le gusta sonreír mientras lanza, es un sentimiento cálido en su pecho al saber el momento exacto... la fuerza exacta... y la calidad del viento... antes de enviar el kunai, shuriken o senbou a navegar por el aire mientras da algunos giros para aumentarle complicidad, aterrizando aplaude ante la exacta puntería ¡Era genial! -Nunca me cansare de eso- acepta en voz alta.

Una risa sonora, una mano cayendo en su cabeza -Eres muy buena en esto ¡ya casi no tengo nada que enseñarte!-

-Kenjutsu, no olvides que me falta mejorar el Kenjutsu- dice al levantar la vista acusadora, Hashirama le sonríe de regreso con un deje de orgullo -también curarme sola ¡seria menos dolor! y sellar armas ¡quiero un pergamino igual a ti!-

El Shodaime arrulla infantilmente al agacharse a su nivel, seguro olvidando que su mente es tan adulta como la suya de nuevo -Por supuesto, Retsu-chan ¡todo a tiempo para tu siguiente cumpleaños!-

-Todavía falta mucho- murmura, no tiene mucho que cumplió los 8 y este hombre... que antes no le celebraba esa fecha... parece no dejarlo olvidar. 

-Meses que tienes para llenar todo lo que quieres que te enseñe-

Parpadea acusadora.

Hashirama parece avergonzado unos momentos -Quieren que sepas todo lo que pueda darte para empujarte a un equipo antes de tu noveno cumpleaños- dice con un largo suspiro. 

-Oh, supongo que se estaban tardando... es obvio que el resto de los niños se están frustrando con nosotros-

-Madara no es feliz-

Una sonrisa divertida -Madara hubiera deseado a su hijo para si mismo hasta los doce, es un sobreprotector-

Hashirama se ríe un poco triste -Yo también hubiera querido- murmura patéticamente al enderezarse con un brillo entusiasta -Pero esta noche es todo ¡vamos te acompaño!- empuja de regreso al camino principal del complejo lejos del área de entrenamiento. 

Caminar rumbo a su casa, con la noche ya profunda en sus cabezas, ambos pasan a discutir cualquier cosa al azar... desde el clima... hasta sus días en sus respectivas responsabilidades... nunca tocaran temas delicados y era mejor de esa manera, tratar cosas serias era mejor dejarla para los que les interesen. 

Tampoco hablan de las escaramuzas en las fronteras, Madara lo comento antes de marcharse a una misión a lo que es Iwa de manera casual durante uno de los almuerzos... no ha regresado, pero Yoriichi confía en que volverá. 

-Me quiero cortar el cabello-

-No-

-Pero Hashi, es mi cabello ¡ya me empieza a estorbar!-

-Un listón, eso hará el trabajo ¡como Yoriichi!-

-Pero no me gusta el cabello largo, es mucho mantenimiento-

-Retsu-chan, eres una niña bonita ¡con cabello largo serás aun mas!- tararea el supuesto adulto palmeando su cabeza como un cachorro -Te traeré un listón-

-Hashirama-

-Esta dicho, tu cabello merece ser largo ¡Como el mío! ¿No quieres ser como tu Oto-san?- pregunta patéticamente en sus cambios de humor.

Se palmea la cara, ha sido manipulada -Bien, un listón- cede. 

-¿Oto-san?-

Ambos se congelan, Hashirama se gira y ella solo mira con curiosidad a quien parece ser uno de sus otros hermanos... uno mayor... quizás diesitantos parado torpemente a unos pasos, tan alto, pálido, cabello oscuro pero ojos Uzumaki los miraba expectante, al menos este no la esta insultando pero parece darle una mirada curiosa. 

-Syunsui ¿Qué necesitas?- pregunta el incomodo Shodaime. 

-Yoshi ha estado molestando, lamento por interrumpir, te solicitan en casa- admite suavemente con una sonrisa sincera de disculpas.

-Bueno- Hashirama dice en un suspiro para girarse -Retsu-chan, nos vemos mañana ¿si?-

Ella le sonríe -Por supuesto ¡hasta mañana!- intenta con todas sus fuerzas actuar normal... es incomodo que su existencia de alguna manera afecte la función familiar del Senju, ciertamente no sabe como y que tanto pero tampoco preguntara. 

Caminar sola no debería ser novedad, pero se ha acostumbrado a la incesante presencia de Hashirama… no pensó que lo extrañaría tanto, le dolió pensar que morirá en algunos años en el futuro pero con Madara tardándose en traicionar, espera que no suceda.

Llegar a su pequeña casa fue rápido, entrar cerrando bien la puerta fue natural... mirando su amplia zona, suspira un tanto contenta, era un poco mas diferente de como fue antes de ser encontrada por los Uchiha en ese parque... ahora tiene mas personalidad al tener varias cosas exhibidas en la pared, un mueble para colocar la ropa que constantemente esta cambiando ya sea por desgaste o porque esta creciendo y se sentía cada vez mas cálido y acogedor. 

Bañarse era prioridad, con eso en mente abandona sus pergaminos que contienen sus armas (el regalo de Hashirama) para buscar algo que ponerse antes de marcharse a su pequeño baño tradicional. 

Con su pijama, empieza a ver que puede hacer rápido de cenar.

XXXXX

De alguna manera, se hizo un grupo de amigos alrededor de Yoriichi y ella. 

Fue algo poco perceptible, quizás porque sinceramente nunca presto atención... pero ahora cuenta con un Hyuga, un Hatake y un Kurama entre sus conocidos... no era tan cercanos, solo personas con quieres conversaban en ocasiones o se pasaban la tarea. 

-Me estas diciendo que las matemáticas son importantes- el Hatake dice al tomar asiento en su escritorio, era como sabe será cierto copy-nin... solo ojos color plateados y una mandíbula mas cuadrada con colmillos pronunciados. 

-Por supuesto, resolver operaciones ejercitan la mente... te permite tomar decisiones rápido en el campo de batalla- murmura sin ser de todo mentira, ella fue buena en matemáticas y era un gran apoyo en el momento de la toma de decisiones, aunque en ese entonces no era de vida o muerte. 

-Pensé que era algo propio de los civiles, supongo que tienes razón- acepta el chico de cabello blanco ahora mirando en consideración -Ey Hyuga ¿Una partida?- 

Con eso se marchan dejándola sola con Yoriichi, quien ya la espera para almorzar. 

Sus días ignorando dramas infantiles del resto de los hostiles, eran tranquilos, sentados debajo de un árbol con solo su compañía.

-¿Madara sigue sin regresar?-

Yoriichi niega con un suspiro preocupado. 

-¿Necesitas ayuda con algo?-

El joven, cuyo cabello indomable de alguna forma se sostiene en un peinado alto vuelve a negar sin palabras. 

-Si ocupas algo, lo que sea, puedo ayudar, Yoriichi, somos amigos- le recuerda fácilmente, pero aun como amigos, todavía en ocasiones es difícil de entenderlo -No me dejan cortarme el cabello- cambia el tema bruscamente con un pedazo de camarón en su boca. 

Ama el camarón. 

-Es muy bonito, no lo cortes-

Un bufido, agitando su cabello lacio y que ya pasa la altura de sus hombros -Bien, no lo cortare- vuelve a ceder con resignación, cuando estén en misiones lo cortara con un kunai y le echara la culpa a una accidente laboral de esa manera ni Hashirama ni Yoriichi estarán tristes ¿verdad? 

-Nos graduaran-

-Oh, ¿Quién te dijo?-

-Hashirama-san me comento en la mañana-

Parpadeando -Si, probablemente en nuestro noveno cumpleaños-

-No me informaste que cumpliste años- el niño dice tristemente. 

-Ya paso tiempo-

-Yo, quiero festejar tu cumpleaños-

Una sonrisa divertida al golpear su hombro ligeramente -También festejaremos el tuyo, bueno, si Madara quiere, es bastante celoso de esa fecha ¿sabias?-

Yoriichi parece ligeramente avergonzado -Lo sabia- admite con un suspiro, el Uchiha esta cerrado esa fecha en especial... Madara le gusta festejar solo. 

-Eres bastante bueno en Taijutsu- cambia de nuevo el tema con un pedazo de arroz en la boca. 

-También tu-

-Si, pero pareces adaptarte mejor al básico de la academia, yo apenas le agarre el ritmo y todavía reacciono como un Senju- murmura con el ceño fruncido, sus reflejos siempre terminan en el taijutsu de clan y la descalifican en su mayoría por eso. 

Los chicos envidiosos solo se enojan cuando eso sucede. 

-¿Como va tu kenjutsu?- Yoriichi pregunta por primera vez en el dia. 

Se encoge de hombros -Me están adaptando a cualquier tipo de espada ahora, supongo que al final Hashirama planea darme una espada en especial... pero hasta que termine de crecer- 

-¿Katana?-

-No, unas son gruesas y otras enormes... Hashirama quiere que sea un maestro de Kenjutsu capaz de tomar cualquier espada como él-

-Oh-

-¿Tu?-

-Adapte el chakra a la respiración-

Parpadea ¿Respiración? se encoge de hombros asume que es algo de clan. 

-Era el pilar solar, antes de esta vida-

Escupe su jugo por la sorpresa ¿Coincidencia? -¿Pilar solar?- 

-Si, era llamado pilar solar... el aliento original- dice Yoriichi de nuevo con curiosidad única en sus ojos. 

Ella se ríe estúpidamente -Como Tsugikuni Yoriichi- dice de broma.

Pero el chico afirma con asombro -¿Sabes?-

Maldita sea, Retsu quiere esconderse lejos de su mirada... pero ahora ¿No era obvio? no, no lo era, este Yoriichi estaba lejos de ser ese Yoriichi del que sabe su vida... tampoco nada se parece a su imagen 2D... al ¿Cómo decirle que igual que este mundo... fue un programa de entretenimiento? -Si, me entere...- responde vagamente. 

-Oh-

-Soy como de mil años desde donde tu exististe- dice torpemente sin ser exacta. 

-Oh-

El silencio que llego después de la revelación fue tranquila... el no empujo el tema... ella solo pensaba en tantas teorías, antes de suspirar y resignarse a comer.

Era buena evitando los problemas. 

XXXXX


	9. Respirar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los cambios vienen, pero se niega a mirarlos todavía.

Cuando Madara regreso habían pasado al menos dos meses en el exterior.

Al verlo uno sabe que lo que sea este pasando a puerta cerrada ya sea en la oficina o en la torre del hokage después de su regreso era realmente grave, Retsu sabiamente no hizo nada que pudiera enojarlo... Hashirama tampoco empujo a invadir el complejo durante las cenas, nadie quería provocar al líder Uchiha y aunque imprudente... ambos Senju sabían retroceder.

En la soledad de su hogar, uno de esos días, mirando el techo piensa que quizás este presenciando los inicios de la primera guerra shinobi.

Se acurruca pensando en esa realidad, le da miedo y un frio en su estomago se sienta al saber que será genin para quizás participar activamente en ese tipo de campos de batalla... no cree estar preparada para ser parte de esto, eventos que solo leyó en libros de historia en su vida pasada... era un civil de mentalidad y algo perezosa para involucrarse... pero no tendrá opción en esto, ya lo han decidido.

Podría escapar pero ¿a que parte del mundo? no estaría a salvo y ya ha sido señalada como hija de Hashirama hasta por el enemigo, quizás esperan el momento en que salga de la seguridad de los muros para cazarla antes de que madure.

Sabe afuera existe el miedo de que se convierta en su padre.

Un justo miedo, porque ¿Qué tanto ha sido entrenada? ha casi dominado todo en entrenamiento que solo falta la experiencia de campo para endurecer las bases y convertirla en la perfecta arma que los Senju puedan presumir las siguiente generaciones... no... Konoha presumirá en las siguiente generaciones... esto sinceramente le enferma, por esa razón no le gusta pensar en lo que significa para este mundo.

Alguien que no debió nacer, nació por el bien de un linaje.

Y lo heredo, tiene el mokuton y todas las demás características para ser capaz de heredar el resto con el debido tiempo, hasta ahora ha entrenado dando tan buenos resultados.. hasta ahora ha mejorado porque no tiene otra cosa que hacer... pero ahora se da cuenta de la magnitud de dejarse llevar, pagara esto de una manera única y dolerá.

Suspira temblorosamente ante tal idea.

Sera amada o perseguida, quizás ambas.

Cuando cierra sus ojos en la madrugada después de tanto pensar, sueña con muerte, guerra y humo... se despierta con mas miedo que nunca.

-Tengo miedo- admite a la aparente nada.

Pero brazos cálidos la cubren suavemente, el cabello castaño invade toda su visión en una cortina gruesa que huele a bosque -No te preocupes, pasara mucho tiempo antes de que esto sea inevitable- le promete con voz suave.

Olfatea con lagrimas picando en sus ojos, creyendo en sus palabras.

No le sorprende que Hashirama se marche al siguiente día.

XXXXX

El taijutsu del clan era suave, los pasos le recordaban una combinación de maestro agua con algo de tierra, era la única cosa en la que podía compararlo, era absurdo pero como nunca fue una persona deportiva, no sabría decir que tipo de disciplina se combinan para realizarlo.

Arrastrando los pies esa mañana, se guía a través de las Katas con asombrosa memoria... respirando de vez en cuando... atenta a cada uno de los movimientos, era emocionante y también muy efectivo a la hora de las luchas escolares en las que se ha metido a causa de niños celosos... podría agregar algunas cosas del taijutsu de la academia, pero al final, espera que esto no se desperdicie en los momentos de necesidad nuevamente.

Todavía no deja de asombrarse del nivel de ejercicio que hace actualmente, si hubiera sido tan sana en su anterior vida... suspira penosamente al terminar el ultimo tramo de ejercicios... aplaudiendo mentalmente su concentración y fingiendo que no hay alguien viendo desde los arboles.

-Bien hecho, Retsu-chan- Yoriichi irrumpe entre los arboles tan suave como siempre que viene a esta hora.

Ella le sonríe, es capaz de olvidar lo que descubrió del samurái y que tan legendario fue en su mundo el pilar solar -¿Madara?- prefiere preguntar para ir por su toalla, alistarse para la academia.

Caminando a su lado, apenas mirando donde saben son seguidos, Yoriichi suspira descontento -Esta mejor, pero no vendrá a acompañarnos- admite lentamente con el bullicio del complejo algo fácil de ignorar mientras caminan.

Tararea un tanto infeliz, le agradaba cuando el Uchiha mayor los acompañaba pero ahora con las tensiones fuera de los muros... ya no podía tomarse ese respiro -¿Algo anda mal?- cuestiona casualmente al entrar a su casa.

-Solo, Oto-san parece pensativo- le dice con incertidumbre.

-¿Necesitas ayuda para algo?- cuestiona sinceramente con su ropa limpia en mano y lista para irse a lavar rápidamente -Podemos platicar con Madara juntos- ofrece, pero su amigo simplemente niega tal apoyo -Bueno, espera... ya regreso-

Cuando vuelve, Yoriichi esta husmeando en sus pergaminos -Tengo que tener buenas bases del iryo ninjutsu antes de comenzar a intentar sanarme... uno pensaría que ya había quedado, pero al parecer tiendo a olvidar cosas cuando no las uso diario- admite con burla, porque eso no era nuevo, era de esa manera antes de nacer.

El antes pilar de fuego le sonríe serenamente -¿Tu kenjutsu?- siempre le cuestiona.

Se encoge de hombros, no seria arrogante de decir que bien -Podemos intentarlo en la noche, Hashi sigue sin regresar y no tengo con quien entrenar-

-Podrías-

-Mi acosador no tendría paciencia, aunque no quiera aceptarlo... todavía no tengo el valor de arriesgarme a una pelea donde no sepa si mi contrincante será capaz de no hacerme tanto daño-

El descontento de Yoriichi viene en oleadas aun cuando su rostro es serio pero sombreado de manera espeluznante, un gesto que no dura mucho -Eres bienvenida a quedarte en mi casa-

Guardando su comida de su almuerzo, atándose perezosamente el cabello con un listón regalado, Retsu le sonríe con una afirmación silenciosa... le gusta quedarse en casa Uchiha, aun cuando Madara es una presencia pesimista en estos momentos.

Su acosador los siguen.

-Quiero aprender lo básico de fuinjutsu- admite con un suspiro -pero quizás después de mejorar mi caligrafía, apenas tengo la letra leíble- platica Retsu en el camino, varias cosas al azar... esta por llegar a la academia cuando una oleada de peligro los aborda a ambos poniéndolos tensos.

Su acosador cae delante interceptando el peligro, es una pelea que trae gritos de los civiles... Yoriichi la toma de la mano y ambos aguardan con ojos agudos ante cualquier otra eventualidad, tiene el impulso de cerrar los ojos cuando un cuerpo cae a sus pies con sangre salpicando sus sandalias... quiere vomitar, pero aguanta con un gesto de piedra.

Su sombra se retira llevándose el cuerpo, todo el mundo alrededor esta en un silencio tenso donde miran a los dos niños agarrados de las manos sin parpadear... Retsu se obliga a actuar normal, aun cuando siente la calidez de la sangre en los dedos de sus pies, estira a Yoriichi a caminar... ahora entiende la función de su acosador.

Protección.

Las aldeas rivales activamente atentaran con su vida, ya no era el asesino casual como la ultima vez.

XXXXX

El sonido del acero ya no era molesto a sus oídos.

Jadeando por aire, con un agarre firme en el mango de su espada, aguanta cada embate de la katana de Yoriichi, apenas era capaz de contratacar... da un paso atrás, pero empuja lo que se puede hasta al menos lograr hacer a su amigo pasar a la defensiva, pero su victoria dura tan poco cuando es acorralada.

Los arcos eran tan elegantes, amplios y poderosos, Yoriichi era tan agraciado como alguna vez vio en su respectivo programa de televisión, tan real y peligroso que será un asombroso enemigo a tener en cuenta.

Por su parte Retsu tiene que tolerar todo sin romperse, se nota que es una disciplina que apenas comienza a dominar... el kenjutsu es un equilibrio del cuerpo y mente, mas que fuerza física y vigor es un arte según las palabras de Hashirama cuando empezó… una extensión de si misma, pero aun no lo lleva a ese nivel de destreza.

Su duelo termina a los cinco minutos con su perdida.

Yoriichi retrocede con nada que lo demuestre cansado al enfundar su espada en un movimiento fluido.

Retsu hace un puchero bajando su propia espada, apenas respirando y enfundando no con la misma elegancia pero fluido -Eres mas duro que Hashi-

-Lo siento-

-No tienes que disculparte, es mejor de esta manera, me estaba acostumbrando al ritmo de Hashi- admite con una pequeña sonrisa de asombro -eres genial-

Yoriichi no muestra un gesto pero parece ligeramente avergonzado por el elogio.

-Por supuesto que mi hijo es genial- Madara entra al dojo con una sonrisa presumida, aun cuando parece tan cansado que antes de su misterioso viaje... va directo a Yoriichi acariciando su cabeza -buen trabajo hijo, patéale el trasero al hijo de Hashirama-

-Ey ¡no te estoy diciendo nada!- protesta Retsu con el ceño fruncido.

El supuesto adulto le da una sonrisa de mierda -Lamento no viajar contigo a la academia ¿Cómo les fue? ¿Aun hay tontos queriendo retarlos?- pregunta casualmente al sentarse en el suelo.

Retsu se encoge de hombros, esta por marcharse pero la mirada del Uchiha la detiene antes de abandonar.

-Quédate, mocosa-

-Pero... -

-Estarás mas segura aquí-

Arquea la ceja ante tal comentario que dice tanto, pero aun se siente incomoda aun cuando ya se ha invitado tantas veces a esa casa... hoy se siente diferente -¿Mi ropa?-

-Ya hay cambios aquí- Admite el adulto sin dudar aun sentado en el suelo.

-¿Lo tenían planeado?-

-El Senju apenas puede protegerte, mocosa, es mejor que estés aquí… como el juguete de mi hijo, debo cuidarte- se burla con el mote que tenia años sin usar.

-Oto-san- advierte Yoriichi.

Retsu le saca la lengua pero toma asiento para discutir su día con Madara que parece dispuesto de ponerse al corriente, no se siente mal de que el clan de su padre sea puesto en duda.

XXXXX


	10. Herencia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cumplir nueve años debio de ser divertido, alegre y lleno de emocion infantil... lastima que ya no tenga esa mentalidad simple... ve los detalles que encierra el regalo de Hashirama ese año, es bastante triste no disfrutar en una feliz ignorancia.

Su ultimo día en la academia paso sin mucha gloria.

Retsu debió de sentir algo ante el cambio inevitable que se aproximaba, era una etapa que debió de durar aun mas tiempo... pero no para ella... cuyo peso de saberla mayor mentalmente, la hacen empujarla rápidamente rompiendo los motivos por el que se creo la aldea.

Era un niño que empuñaría un arma. 

Esa noche, Hashirama, quien regreso de su misteriosa misión de meses con apenas algo que indicara su larga ausencia o apenas explicaciones sobre lo ultimo que le dijo, se invito a su hogar con una sonrisa incierta … disculpándose por perderse su noveno cumpleaños... le entrego un pergamino, un contrato de citación al que tiene derecho como heredera del mokuton. 

Retsu no evita abrir sus ojos. 

Esta convocación era distinta a las normales, estas no eran seres vivos dispuestos a servirte por un intercambio, este era totalmente irregular que le hace preguntarse de donde lo consiguieron... las convocaciones de este documento no eran seres vivos sino construcciones sagradas basadas en tu elemento.

No hay firmas en ese antiguo pergamino extendido en su mesa, solo Hashirama y ella próximamente, tantos misterios lo envuelven y Retsu solo mira largamente con complicadas emociones... una parte alegre, emocionada junto con un sentimiento infantil de logro... por otra parte ve las complicaciones que esto traerá en su posición. 

El comportamiento del complejo ya era tan distinta, aunque no la tratan mejor, la miran con algo de codicia y presunción… los niños la insultan cuando esta sola, con ojos viciosos y envidiosos... y siente a sus medios hermanos, solo reconocidos por su chakra tan similar a Hashirama, rondan muy frecuentemente alrededor... no ha visto a Tobirama ni a Mito, pero sabe que están al pendiente ante cualquier atentado nuevo contra su persona.

No ayuda que con su cabello algo largo, se parezca tanto al shodaime. 

-Esta bien, Retsu, te enseñare a manejarlo- Hashirama le acaricia la cabeza con absoluto cariño sacándola de sus pensamientos pero puede ver que esos ojos cálidos encierran culpa y conocimiento del motivo por el que no ha dicho nada. 

Suspira dolorosamente, se endereza tomando el pergamino para colocar el nombre... un nombre que nadie le dio... en letra apenas estable, para cerrar con un poco de su sangre... se sintió tan helada al ver como el pergamino se arrugaba para ser cerrado, Hashirama se levanto en toda su gloria y le tendió la mano expectante.

Retsu mira insegura unos cuantos segundos, antes de levantar su rostro tembloroso -No creo estar lista para esta carga- 

Ojos cálidos la miran con sorpresa pero le sonríe comprensivo, se adelanta para buscar su pequeña mano para darle un apretón -Lo sé, lo lamento tanto-

Debería estar enojada, pero no tiene la energía para eso de nuevo, se deja levantar a sus pies para ser apartada de su mesa, de su casa, para ir al campo de entrenamiento tan tarde en la noche.

-Te enseñare los sellos, te dejare instrucciones en tu escritorio...- rompe Hashirama suavemente, tomados de la mano como nunca -quiero que entrenes lo mejor que puedas y trata de no aplicar tanto chakra en cada convocación, con tus reservas similares a las mías a tu edad... destruirás el complejo como yo- ríe divertido del mero recuerdo. 

-Touka siempre dijo que yo era su salida, su luz y su gloria... nunca me dejo olvidar para que fui engendrada... creo que nunca supo que era rencarnada, pensó que sus palabras me moldearían … si no lo hubiera sido... ahora tuvieras una hija difícil de manejar, Hashirama- dice repentinamente al llegar al claro que frecuentan en sus entrenamientos.

Hablar de esa progenitora era difícil aun, si no fuera por su depresión en esos años... quizás hubiera sido mas activa en negar todo el adoctrinamiento de ella... era fácil de olvidar esos años, casi no se cuentan por la manera en que los vivió … Retsu suspira patéticamente sin mirar al silencioso Hashirama. 

-Lamento escucharlo, Retsu-

-Lo se, no te culpo por no estar ahí … no soy capaz de culparte- susurra -pero ¿Qué quiere el clan de mi?-

-A mi... Retsu-chan... me quieren a mi para las siguientes generaciones- admite Hashirama quedamente, abrazándola con un largo suspiro doloroso -Gracias por ser capaz de perdonarme- 

El entrenamiento inicio sin mas obstáculos al soltarse sin mirarse a los ojos, ambos trataron de ignorar los temas delicados como siempre... de nuevo... un día explotaran, espera que ese día nunca llegue

XXXXX

Estaba algo emocionada ante la perspectiva de formar un equipo, no era como esa ocasión en la que Tobirama la quiso agrupar (tenia seis, y aunque no era tan mayor todavía, al menos creció algo)… no, ahora se siente un poco mas preparada para esto... así que con su ropa limpia, su cabello bien sujeto en un moño desordenado, una sonrisa que ya recupera sus dientes... sale corriendo de su casa. 

Yoriichi ya la esperaba a las afueras del complejo, tan listo como un samurái en miniatura y el símbolo de la hoja como ella en el cinturon. 

-¿Espada nueva?- le pregunta interesada, también alegre de que solo tienen dos incógnitas mas para su equipo genin... considerando que el Uchiha es parte de su grupo obligatoriamente, Madara era demasiado seguro al respecto y Hashirama igualmente. 

-Oto-san insistió- Yoriichi suspira con una pequeña sonrisa. 

Les informaron que tenían que verse en el campo de entrenamiento 4 para conocer a sus otros dos integrantes de equipo, cuando llegaron se percataron que un niño un poco mayor que ellos esperaba... con cabello rojo, piel pálida y brincando en la punta de sus pies, era tan extraña la visión… Retsu no había visto a ningún Uzumaki hasta ahora.

-¿Ustedes son mis compañeros de equipo?- cuestiono con ojos llenos de asombro en color verde oscuro, una sonrisa contagiosa y una vestimenta opaca con pergaminos visibles en su cinturón, los símbolos de clan en sus hombros -Soy Uzumaki Shiro... mucho gusto-

-Senju Retsu- replica con una sonrisa a juego que hace sonrojar al chico (lo ignora, son niños).

-Uchiha Yoriichi- murmura su amigo. 

-Un Senju y Uchiha ¡que gran logro! en casa estarán celosos de escucharlo- 

-¿Eres de intercambio o algo así?- arqueando la ceja le cuestiona al caminar para sentarse debajo del arbol como buenos conocidos, serian un equipo, debería pensar en agruparlo como tal. 

El chico pelirrojo afirma con entusiasmo -Por supuesto, estoy aquí para aprender todo lo que pueda y así poder comparar con todo lo que tenemos en Uzu ¡Entonces cerraremos un acuerdo! Nee-san estará feliz-

-¿Nee-san?-pregunta Yoriichi curioso. 

-Mito, ella es mi hermana mayor-

Retsu trata de no reaccionar ante tal detalle ¿Como? ¿Es esto algún tipo de política que los involucraba? no quería saber... solo espera que su sensei no sea otra palanca para su vida y los propósitos que el clan tenga para ella. 

-¿Cuantos años tienen? Parecen muy pequeños- olfatea el Uzumaki.

-Nueve-

-¿No son muy jóvenes para graduarse?- pregunta con asombro el pelirrojo.

Ellos se miran, se encogen de hombros indiferentes. 

-Oye, Senju-chan...- duda Shiro mirando el pasto -¿Tendrás novio?-

Ella se detiene, arquea la ceja al expectante niño y tiene que abstenerse de girar sus ojos impacientes ¿Como eso es importante? ¿El chico no sabe de su mala fama en Senju? busca ayuda de Yoriichi, pero el parece ajeno como siempre cuando lo necesita -Tengo nueve años, si sobrevivo a los 15 buscare uno- espeta groseramente.

El chico solo parece asombrado, afirmando e indiferente de su sarcasmo.

Yoriichi sigue persiguiendo con la vista una mariposa. 

-Excelente puntualidad- alguien llama al aterrizar silenciosamente, era alto, complexión medio delgada, vestido con el traje estándar shinobi (uno que parece tan igual a su contraparte futura)… sujeto en un peinado bajo el cabello gris lo delata en instantes al igual que sus particulares ojos humo, aplaudiendo los mira alegremente -Soy Hatake Kiritsugu, su sensei por cuestiones politicas-

-¿Deberías decirnos eso?-pregunta el Uzumaki dudoso, un tanto temeroso de los ojos intensos del sensei alzándose por encima de ellos. 

-No, pero no estoy contento con esta asignacion-

-Sincero, al menos- murmura Retsu nada acobardada, vivió bajo la tutela de Tobirama varios años, esto no era nada... Yoriichi tenia un padre mil veces peor. 

Una sonrisa alegre medio peligrosa -Bueno, somos el equipo 15, no tendremos prueba... y ya conozco lo básico de ustedes, ya se conocen los nombres... mañana empezaremos nuestras misiones- canturrea al desaparecer groseramente. 

Los tres se quedan mirando con un suspiro.


	11. Equipo

Se dio cuenta que no conocía muy bien la aldea. 

Mientras saca la hierba mala de un sembrío fuera de las paredes, Retsu medita esto en su aburrida mente... el daño de haber pasado gran parte de su tiempo entre los complejos Uchiha y Senju o la academia y el parque... nunca tuvo el impulso de explorar, no era curiosa naturalmente y era feliz quedándose en una rutina, es consciente que era fácil de rastrear para los asesinos que lograban inyectarse entre sus horarios apretados... pero estaba bien de esa manera. 

Ahora con misiones llevándola a todos lados, ha conocido gran parte del pequeño pueblo mejor que toda su vida. 

Shiro se detiene con un jadeo llamando la atención de quienes hacen su trabajo silencioso, mira el largo campamento que aun falta por deshierbar con un puchero y busca a su sensei al que ve sentado debajo de un árbol pacíficamente - Kiritsugu-sensei ¡ya me aburrí!-

El hombre, cuyo comportamiento no ha mejorado mucho en la semana de ajuste solo arquea una ceja desinteresado -¿Debería importarme?-

-Eres nuestro sensei ¡enséñanos algo!- grita el Uzumaki un tanto enojado -No era esto lo que esperaba cuando vine- señala acusador.

-¿Deberíamos interceder?- pregunta Yoriichi con un ceño incierto ante las constantes quejas de Shiro-san sobre la descuidada actitud de su sensei que deja mucho de desear en este intercambio. 

Ella se encoge de hombros sacudiéndose las manos -No creo, el chico necesita sacarlo- 

Y era verdad, la tensión en el equipo era extraña o incomoda para quien le importara (que solo era a Shiro), aunque han sabido llevarse bien entre ellos de una manera fácil … la dinámica con el sensei no se incluye.

Hatake no es feliz, es obvio con toda su actitud distante... desdeñosa... sus miradas de furia de estar atrapado con ellos cuando en el frente lo necesitarían mas, para Retsu es obvio que hay presiones en la parte alta para el jounin quizás hasta del pequeño clan al que pertenece (el Hatake de su año, antes de abandonar la academia, les dijo tanto de su mudanza desde el pais del hierro).

Apenas funcionaban en misiones porque eran obligatorias, pero de ahí a enseñarles dinámicas de grupo o cualquier cosa de utilidad estaba fuera de sus asuntos... Hatake los descuidaba como un acto rebelde a los superiores bastante problemático para ellos, bueno, mas para el Uzumaki el único niño real en el asunto. 

-No se preocupe, cliente-san, terminaremos nosotros la misión- dice con una sonrisa amable al venerable anciano incomodo por los gritos que ahora su compañero de equipo lanza al impaciente sensei en el fondo. 

Yoriichi esta de acuerdo con ella pronto, ambos prefieren dedicarse a avanzar bajo el ojo aliviado del anciano cliente, dejan el tiempo pasar silenciosos… Shiro-san se une con un puchero, tan rojo como su cabello y bastante frustrado... su sensei ha desaparecido de la vista. 

-No te preocupes, Shiro, después de terminar esto, podemos enseñarte algo ¿No, Yoriichi?- ofrece indulgente, era una revelación lo atrasado que esta el pelirrojo en comparación a ellos... pero ¿Qué esperaba? Madara no era un padre fácil con su hijo, no importa lo amable que siempre se comporta y ella... bueno tuvo a Tobirama y ahora a Hashirama como tutores que ya han visto todas las cosas básicas. 

Sinceramente no necesitan un sensei para aprender, solo para ajustarse a un equipo. 

(Y no quiere pensar en que ha hecho el Uzumaki para que su hijo este tan ajeno a varias cosas básicas)

-Por supuesto- alienta el otro joven con una inclinación amable. 

El Uzumaki mira asombrado, algo envidioso pero acepta de buena gana entusiasmado. 

XXXXX

Hashirama suspira pacientemente después de la practica del día, apenas se ve cansado por la hora de ejercicios y enseñanza... hay algo angustiado en sus ojos al escucharla hablar de la función de su equipo y la falta de compromiso de su sensei (no llama al Uzumaki como cuñado y eso es sospechoso). 

-No lo culpo, seguro fue un lastre lo que lo llevo a hacerlo de niñera... no es como si supiera de Yoriichi y de mi ¿verdad?-

-Eso no es pretexto para su actitud, es deber como sensei asegurarse que sus hijos estén preparados sea quien sea… Retsu-chan... sobre todo con el peso político que hay en cada uno de ustedes- dice tranquilamente al guardar su arma entre humo de un pergamino. 

Ella enfunda de la misma manera, sus manos apenas duelen de las horas en el campo y no le molesta en nada el cansancio de sus músculos … el chakra era una cosa maravillosa para los dolores de días pesados... toma asiento descuidadamente en el suelo, sabiendo que es el momento de platicas.

Hashirama se sienta enfrente pasando su mano por su cabello -Kiritsugu es una fuerza incomparable, un buen samurai si lo que escuche es cierto... el consejo quiere que herede sus conocimientos ya que se niega a criar hijos ahora y puede morir en el campo- le confía con un suspiro. 

Y eso sin contar todo lo demás, Retsu se guarda tal pensamiento con una inclinación de cabeza -Por esa razón nos ve como una cadena, lo están obligando a enseñar, Hashi, eso enojaría a cualquiera- 

Hace una mueca, el shodaime se ve cansado de repente -Su clan debe establecerse bien, ahora mas que nunca- murmura inseguro sin mirarla directamente -Hablare con él-

Retsu lo mira, suspira -Te ves cansado ¿Qué dices de ir a cenar temprano?-

Hashirama se ilumina al ponerse de pie, ofreciéndole la mano, ella lo sostiene fuertemente... ¿Qué mas puede ofrecer? se siente incapaz de aconsejar algo tan grande como la posible guerra en la frontera, sabe solo por Madara que pronto estarán organizando una cumbre y es el momento en que ofrecerá a los bijuu (también sabe que a estas alturas, el Uchiha debió de haber traicionado o muerto, pero no es capaz de mirar tal diferencia largo tiempo). 

XXXXX

Yoriichi le da una mirada penetrante, Shiro se remueve incomodo... pero ella los despide con una sonrisa, gira para mirar la espalda de su sensei mientras se alejan del claro donde habían estado entrenando el control de chakra para beneficio del Uzumaki. 

El Hatake se gira con una postura aparentemente tranquila, pero son sus ojos los que están encendidos en un fuego irritado -Fuiste a decirle algo al Hokage, de todos, no pensé que fuera la bastarda quien se acobardara-

-Bueno, auch por el comentario rudo, sensei, no es necesario ser grosero- ríe un tanto agraviada, niega al cruzarse de brazos con un suspiro impaciente -En mi defensa, no dije mas que la verdad, Hashi es el que opto en hablar contigo ¿no te gusto?- 

Hay ira en su mirada, da un paso amenazante pero ella le regresa la mirada firme sin emociones -Esto es un desperdicio de mis habilidades-

-Y no lo niego, pero nos van a matar si no te pones serio-

Se congela, parpadea pero la furia vuelve -Como si necesitaran mi ayuda, ustedes ya están preparados para esto- escupe el Hatake con un gruñido bajo.

Un bufido, manteniendo apenas la calma aun cuando siente su chakra agarrando imperceptiblemente los arboles alrededor -No puedo negar eso, Yoriichi y yo crecimos con maestros... pero no puedes decir lo mismo de Shiro... además necesitamos trabajar en equipo, sensei, usted incluido y si no se ha dado cuenta, seremos los primeros a los que lanzaran a las fronteras- espeta crudamente. 

Todo se detiene, ojos la miran con sorpresa y algo de su agresividad se lima con un largo suspiro -¿Te diste cuenta?- pregunta con ojos cansados. 

-Por supuesto, puede que no visite mucho el pueblo... pero Hashi y Madara son cercanos, uno puede ver las pistas- Retsu murmura mirando alrededor, pensando en cuanto ha captado y cuanto duele no poder hacer nada. 

-Entonces con mas razon, soy un desperdicio aqui-

-Quizás, sin embargo no creo que sea durante mucho tiempo- murmura oscuramente ganándose un arqueo de ceja -Somos un equipo políticamente pesado, sensei, seremos los primeros que serán enviados al frente-

-No creo, el heredero Uchiha... -

-Soy yo lo que quieren exhibir y no se porque pienso, que el Uzumaki también envió a su chico a ser un ejemplo para los otros pueblos... Madara apenas puede decir algo, Yoriichi es mi amigo, no me dejara sola y eso es lo que hace al Uchiha permitir que su heredero sea arriesgado- explica pacientemente. 

Un bufido del Hatake al cruzarse de brazos -Difícil vida tienes, chica-

-Soy bastarda, pero tambien soy la unica heredera del mokuton-

-No eres desechable, el shodaime-sama te ama- murmura oscuramente el Hatake pero ha visto las pistas de como la tratan y quizás ahora este colocando las piezas del rompecabezas que negaba a ver por su furia -ser aleccionado por un niño ¿en que se ha convertido mi vida?- espeta amargamente, pero en sus ojos hay por fin algo mas que amargura.

Se encoge de hombros indiferente. 

-Vamos con tu equipo, quizás es momento de enseñarles algo útil- 

No sabe que esperar, este hombre era mas samurái que shinobi… pero el primer día demostró que era duro, inflexible y un conductor de esclavos... Yoriichi como ella se adaptaron fácil, ya tenían kenjutsu en sus aprendizajes... Shiro hizo pucheros, pero se adopto a lo que seria la especialidad del equipo.


	12. Dinámica

Sus mañanas eran diferentes a como las tenia antes de que su equipo funcionara como uno. 

Prefieren verse en el campo de entrenamiento, donde desayunarían antes de que su sensei se presentara... como sabían, de los tres niños solo el Uzumaki necesita mucha supervisión... no era motivo por el que estarían celosos, Madara y Hashirama son maestros diligentes que los afinarían durante sus noches con o sin armas.

Hatake por supuesto tiene consejos que compartir... su trabajo con ellos es pulir las áreas necesarias para ejercer en el campo... caminar silenciosos, ocultar chakra, saber sobrevivir en la vida salvaje, racionar sus alimentos de manera optima, entre otros consejos útiles que pueden ser la diferencia de la vida o la muerte. 

Hoy era uno de esos días. 

Estaban en el campo de entrenamiento, rodeado de arboles en una mañana fresca dos meses después de que empezaran a funcionar como un equipo normal... actualmente se enfrentaba a Yoriichi en taijutsu. 

Sus movimientos de clan contra el Uchiha era algo digno de practicar. 

Le gustaba como encajaban, como a pesar de los dolorosos golpes que compartían… era un encuentro amistoso... se empujarían mutuamente a mejorar, adaptar y hacer su propio estilo con combinaciones del taijutsu de clan con el de la academia. 

No sabe lo que los otros vean, pero por rumores de los niños durante su corto tiempo en la academia y los comentarios de Shiro-kun, era bastante aterrador que causaba envidias. 

Para Retsu todavía le asombraba la capacidad de su cuerpo para recordar tantas reacciones o movimientos complicados ya sea con o sin armas, ve como con cada día que pasa su memoria muscular no olvida y sabe será una excelente kunoichi como todos esperan de ella.

El golpe que le dan en el pecho le saca el aire, pero ella replica con una patada bien colocada en represalia... Retsu sonríe divertida, alegre y su tolerancia al dolor es demasiado absurda para su lado todavía civil en el asunto. 

-Suficiente- Kiritsugu-sensei espeta desde el borde del claro, con un gesto calmado y ojos aburridos -Yoriichi contra Shiro- ordena secamente, el pelirrojo parece encorvado ante la perspectiva de enfrentar al otro niño -Retsu, conmigo- 

Ella sonríe alegremente en palmadas al pelirrojo -Ánimos- 

Un suspiro patético, ojos forzados a mostrar alegría pero camina sin decir otra cosa... Retsu mira un poco por encima del hombro, Yoriichi le regresa el gesto y ambos saben que probablemente Shiro este desarrollando un sentido de inferioridad, tal vez era momento de hablar sobre esto antes de que fuera un problema.

-¿Como va tu entrenamiento individual?- siempre le pregunta al mirarse en el otro espacio del campo de entrenamiento, el eco de la voz de Shiro-kun era amortiguado por el momento. 

Ella se queda pensativa para ordenar su mente, Hashirama aunque con tiempo mas reducido para dedicarle completamente a mejorar las varias áreas que estaban viendo con practicas… le ha dejado complejos pergaminos con teorías de chakra firmadas por Tobirama -Bukijutsu es perfecto...- admite con una sonrisa compleja -Taijutsu del clan asimilado...- agrega porque esas son siempre sus respuestas -Kenjutsu intermedio- murmura porque esto será hasta que alcance la altura máxima de su crecimiento, y era una niña, falta mucho para eso -Ninjutsu... mi hombre de madera aun le falta afinar sus rasgos y solo he intentado algo pequeño- se encoge de hombros insegura, crecer ramas, manipularlas les falta perfeccionar para ser usada en un enfrentamiento, todavía no puede montar una como sabe lo hace Hashi, pero estará en eso pronto -Mi sanación, ya puedo curarme rasguños y moretones... no se que tan profundo puedo hacerlo- se pone su mano en la barbilla porque eso es demasiado difícil, saber su propia composición y dirigir chakra al mismo tiempo que pelea es una lucha que piensa superar -Convocación, me falta algo de experimentación… saber cual es el marco mas grande que puedo sacar- 

Una risa divertida, el Hatake siempre parece verla con ojos de respeto e impaciencia -Si Shiro-kun fuera de esa manera al reportarme su avance individual-

-No sea duro con él, a comparación de nosotros, no tuvo un maestro dedicado a su crecimiento personal hasta ahora que vino con Mito-sama para aprender fuinjutsu-

Un suspiro, sensei gira los ojos -No entiendo su fijación en darme consejos como si fueran mayores- murmura mirando suciamente donde Yoriichi esta corrigiendo la postura de Shiro, para luego mirarla de nuevo -Yo decía en la forma en la que reportan- gruñe negando -Pero ese no es el punto, quiero ver tu kenjutsu... según escuche, quieren que heredes la espada elemental de Shodaime-sama-

Hace una mueca ante el recordatorio de otra tensión en el clan.

Hatake le acaricia el cabello con falsa diversión, seguro sabe que tal herencia esta siendo peleada por los hijos mayores del clan de manera fiera -Es una espada de una amplia hoja, al menos un alto de 1,70 contando el mango y pesando tanto como tu actualmente... metal negro con filo plateado... resistente y capaz de ser un conductor de chakra, por lo que he escuchado, el mokuton es afín- se cruza de brazos pensativo -Me pidieron que te vigilara, aunque se que es innecesario, tu Kenjutsu es perfecto pero desean que vayas acostumbrándote a la hoja- 

Se encoge de hombros incierta, con Hashirama ha estado practicando varias medidas, pero supone que para esto era su entrenamiento pero ¿Por qué no pueden ser directos al respecto? le pudieron informar que todo eso era para la herencia ¿O será cosa reciente de los ancianos? seguro quieren que sea la copia del shodaime. 

Seguro debe dolerle a la familia legal que el bastardo obtenga tanto. 

El Hatake le da otra segunda mirada, antes de apartarse del camino en dirección a un árbol de donde saca una impresionante arma que la deja boca abierta... era enorme, con una hoja tan ancha en color negro con el filo plateado, su mango era artesanal sujeto con listones rojos que terminan con un adorno complicado, Retsu no evita emocionarse cuando la ponen en sus manos tan pequeñas a comparación. 

No evita que sus ojos se agranden ante el peso impresionante, si no hubiera estado preparada para esto se hubiera ido de espaldas... pero con el chakra exacto y sus músculos ya firmes de trabajo duro puede levantarla rápidamente, sus pequeños dedos aguantan mientras oscila el arma experimentalmente.

Seguro se ve ridícula para cualquiera que la mire acostumbrándose al arma, una niña de apenas nueve años pasados con una espada mas grande que ella.

-Como siempre, casi nada que corregir-

-Hashi es un maestro devoto, no le gusta dejar nada a medias- explica ausente aun manejando la espada ridículamente grande, tomar una buena postura con un equilibro firme no es difícil, alagar al shodaime no son palabras vacías y su esfuerzo también rinde sus frutos. 

-Tienes una semana para acostúmbrate, se espera que nuestra primera misión rango C se programe para entonces- 

-¿En serio sensei?- la voz de Shiro se escucha entre jadeos, vibrando de emoción mientras Yoriichi inclina su cabeza ajeno. 

Retsu se detiene del balanceo para mirar con ojos agrandes, su pecho se aprieta en inseguridad e incertidumbre.

-Lo harán bien, se que estas mas que preparados- Hatake le sonríe un poco.

-Eso espero- murmura ella oscuramente, espera que no se congele y aunque ya ha visto a tantos muertos a sus pies (asesinos que han intentado eliminarla con mucho fervor)… todavía no sabe como reaccionara en los momentos importantes como shinobi. 

XXXXX

Hashirama la mira con ojos cálidos al borde de la zona de entrenamiento en el complejo Senju, parece contento con no hablar al respecto del drama que provoca que le hayan dado un arma simbólica esa mañana.

Parece enfocado en esa disciplina por ahora, dándole consejos y explicándole lo que esperan que logre al aprender a manipularla... es un arma elemento madera... su naturaleza deberá ajustarse, obedecer y ser tan mortal como si estuviera desarmada. 

Retsu afirma de vez en cuando para indicar que lo escucha, no muestra muecas de dolor ante la fricción en sus pequeñas manos... el dolor muscular... o cansancio... aun con toda la practica de antemano, sus dedos han desarrollado feos callos tan rápido. 

Guiar el chakra a las zonas afectadas mientras balancea el arma llega con dificultad, es un buen entrenamiento para agilizar su auto-sanación... debe ser multifuncional si quiere vivir con el enorme objetivo en el que se ha convertido. 

-La defensa no será complicada con Mae- Hashirama dice al rodearla con pasos cuidadosos, por supuesto que su antigua arma tiene un nombre -Sin embargo sugiero que practiques con los otros tamaños de espada- finaliza al seguir mirando. 

-¿Habrá una posibilidad de tener un sello de almacenamiento para esto?- pregunta entre sudor, sus ojos concentrados hacia delante. 

Una risa divertida -No seas impaciente, Retsu-chan- canturrea al colocarse justo en su visión -Tu pergamino esta en medio de su elaboración, se te entregara hasta que hagas chunnin- le rebela con una sonrisa suya. 

Se detiene, le hace un puchero -¿No puedo tatuarme algo por ahora?- pregunta porque cargar una espada tan grande será no solo difícil, sino también demasiado obvio... no son como la katana de Yoriichi o el tanto que ha elegido Shiro... ni las dobles espadas de su sensei. 

Abre sus ojos -No- Hashirama dice inflexible -¿Como se te ocurrió eso?- pregunta preocupado. 

-Bueno, es que pensé que seria mas fácil… tatuarse un sello de almacenamiento para cualquier urgencia- inclina su cabeza incierta, sinceramente pensó que seria posible considerando cuantas posibilidades ha leído al respecto aunque ahora no sabe en donde. 

Un suspiro, Hashirama le da la señal de que se detenga y le señala para sentarse en el suelo a su lado, cuando lo hace, Retsu espera lo que sabe será una lección importante -El fuinjutsu no funciona de esa manera, Retsu-chan... la piel de un ser vivo es difícil de sellar porque no es algo estable, un sello plasmado en ese tipo de superficies es volátil e inestable… el usuario necesita ser consciente de él todo el tiempo- 

Ella frunce el ceño ¿Cómo funciona un sello jinchuriki? desea preguntar, pero se supone que no debe saber sobre eso, considerando que sabrá dios donde tienen a los bijuu actualmente (porque sabe fueron cazados, la cumbre kage se ha retrasado pero se espera que sea pronto... según Madara). 

-¿Como vas con tu caligrafía?-

-Ya parece que escribo con las manos-

Ríe alegre por la broma, Hashirama le palmea la cabeza con cariño -Se espera que conozcas lo general del fuinjutsu-

-Otra disciplina para dominar- murmura un tanto emocionada, pero también una mueca porque será otra especialidad que sabe todos esperan que domine... vivir con este tipo de expectativas es ahora su vida.

-No te preocupes, será algo que veremos con profundidad hasta que seas chunnin-

-Oh, ciertamente no me molestaría empezar-

-No quieras apresurarte, se que tienes una facilidad prodigiosa para aprender y practicar por tu cuenta... también que ya conoces los kanjis básicos y algunas reglas... pero prefiero enseñarte cuando seas un poco mayor junto con Senjutsu- dice no muy convencido del ultimo.

Todos saben que el Senjutsu es peligroso para aprender, seguro no esta muy confiado en enseñarlo si eso significa convertirla en piedra. 

Tararea para si misma ante la revelación de otra de sus agendas en el futuro, mirando los arboles silenciosos y el usado campo -Supongo que tengo mucho en mi plato-acepta de buena gana. 

-Si, aunque seas una persona mayor mentalmente… me gustaría que disfrutaras mas tu tiempo, Retsu-chan- le dice al acariciarle la cabeza con suavidad -Eres una niña que ha dado muchos resultados, mi más grande orgullo- acepta al abrazarla dramáticamente.

Esas palabras son bien recibidas para la reencarnada, no esperaba que le resultara gratificante. 

El largo cabello del hombre molesta como una cortina, pero lo permite -ow no quiero que crezcas, estas muy bien de ese tamaño- lloriquea el supuesto adulto al casi asfixiarla. 

Retsu le regresa el abrazo con entusiasmo -No te preocupes Hashi, crecer no significa madurar... los abrazos siempre serán bienvenidos-

Ojos cafés con lagrimas la miran apartándola como si buscara algo-¿De verdad?-

Ella ríe al apretarle su agarre alrededor de su cintura -Te dije, aun cuando tenga mas de 30... seré hija de papá-

Hay algo que lo deja mudo, Hashirama se congela y ahora comienza a llorar mas fuerte -Siempre hija de papá- lamenta largamente.

Supone que es muy tarde para corregirse, pero se deja abrazar largamente, puede sentir que alguien viene y se prepara para ser vista en esa posición… ver aterrizar a Tobirama era algo nuevo, tenia tanto tiempo sin verlo en toda su aura rígida.

Ella le sonríe recibiendo un arqueo de ceja como único reconocimiento, seguro debe ser algo grave si vienen a interrumpir estos momentos. 

-Hermano- llama con dureza cuando es obvio ha sido ignorado. 

-Moh, Tobi ¡estoy en un momento revelador!- protesta Hashirama sin dejarla libre. 

Un girar de ojos -Vamos, hay algo que se debe conversar- dice el antes maestro con los brazos cruzados, obviamente impaciente. 

-No hay nada que recuerde pendiente-

-Solo ve a la torre, hermano, no estaría aquí si no fuera importante- muerde dándole una mirada a Retsu, supone que no debe hablar de nada con ella escuchando -Me hare cargo de ella-

Hashirama se pone de pie dudoso.

Retsu siente que su pecho se va a salir a su lado.

Un suspiro impaciente -No le hare nada-

-¿Seguro?-

El rostro de Tobirama se oscurece ante la pregunta, sus labios apretados en disgusto por la desconfianza... de nuevo rebelan que hay una historia de fondo que sinceramente duda que le cuenten.

-Retsu-chan, nos vemos mañana- Hashirama se despide con un suspiro triste, desaparece en un parpadeo.

Ambos se quedan mirando inseguros, Retsu decide que es mejor recoger la espada con fluidez para colocarla en el arnés de su espalda... ha mejora en guardarla... también en sacarla... segun sensei debe acostumbrarse al peso. 

-Veo que te estas acostumbrando a Mae-

Se encoge de hombros -Supongo, las repeticiones funcionan mucho- responde con torpeza, ciertamente fue horrendo las primeras veces desde esa mañana. 

-Aprendes rápido, como siempre- le dice al acercarse, ella se esfuerza para no retroceder incomoda bajo los ojos de alguien que tenia tiempo de no tratar -Muéstrame las katas- ordena.

Internamente hace un puchero, pero igualmente saca la espada fluidamente... aun no es tan buena en eso, deseaba ser tan elegante como Yoriichi, un largo trabajo... con un suspiro, Retsu empieza a pasar las diferentes Katas con la enorme espada. 

Los ojos extraños no dejan de mirarla, en algún momento... una segunda presencia viene... luego una tercera... a todos los ha sentido alguna vez, pero solo a Tobirama y a ese mayor que hace tiempo salió en su camino son los que ha conocido directamente... el cuarto en llegar fue mas agresivo, siendo amonestado por los otros antes de que dijera algo.

¿Era esto lo que querían? ver una exhibición. 

-Utiliza el mokuton- Tobirama le pide.

Ella se detiene, ignorando a los otros a favor del único conocido, suspira -No he intentado aplicar el elemento, apenas estoy...-

-Es una orden ¿O no puedes con eso? ¿Es demasiado para ti?- se burla el mismo adolescente que hace años la antagonizo, bueno, ahora es mas grande pero puede conocer su picoso chakra odioso donde sea. 

-Puedo ser un prodigio, pero intentar algo en un objeto que apenas me dieron para familiarizarme es imprudente-

Un gesto feo en ese chico se forma, envidia puede sentirse en oleadas junto con odio y amargura -Eres una ladrona-escupe. 

-Suficiente- el que no conoce espeta, dándole un gesto fiero al chico... luego su rostro se vuelve reservado, mirándola como si esperara algo de ella -Tienes razón, Tobi-jisan, creo que he visto suficiente-

-¿Seguro?-pregunta el futuro nidaime. 

-Por supuesto, es lo que ellos quieren, Oto-san seguro ha invertido bien su tiempo-

No evita sentirse como un bien examinado por sus compradores, pero sinceramente lava rápidamente el sentimiento de ira y dolor que sus miradas... sus intenciones... provocan en ella. 

-¿Es lo único que dirás? ¡Pasa mas tiempo con ella que con nosotros que SI somos sus hijos!- asegura el único volátil del asunto, los otros son mas reservados... casi resignados -Y ahora le da esa espada ¡Cuánto tiempo la has estado pidiendo! somos sus hijos, podemos no tener el mokuton pero tenemos mas derechos sobre cualquier cosa que ella- escupe. 

Retsu pasa su mano por el cabello, coloca su espada en la espalda llamando la atención -Fue un gusto, me puedo ir ¿O necesitan algo?- pregunta educadamente, con o sin veneno... no lo sabe. 

-Como te atreves ¡Nos has robado otra vez!-

Ella le dirige un gesto desinteresado -¿Algo mas Tobirama?-pregunta de nuevo. 

-¿Como van tus estudios?- dice el segundo antes de que el menor de ellos grite algo impropio.

Arquea la ceja, supone que debería saberlos pero le da el mismo resumen que le dio a sensei en la mañana sin mirar a los otros. 

-En verdad eres descarada-de nuevo le muerden. 

-Por supuesto- replica secamente, mirando directamente al futuro Nidaime. 

-Debes mostrar respeto, esta es la familia principal-Ojos rojos le advierten. 

-Mis medios hermanos-

-No eres nada de nosotros-

-La sangre dice lo contrario, pero tienes razón, la familia no se trata de esta manera...- murmura al cruzarse de brazos, aun mira a Tobirama -Entonces ¿me puedo ir? o quieren que me incline sumisa y les bese los pies- no puede detener el comentario, no lo vio venir, eso demuestra que a pesar de todo el entrenamiento... sigue habiendo una barrera de diferencia... Tobirama la abofetea.

El mundo se congela.

La risa del rebelde se escucha.

-Yo, lo siento- el Senju susurra arrepentido por sus propias acciones.

Pero su mejilla pica, sus ojos quieren llorar y aun con su tolerancia al dolor... no puede resistirlo -Alguien me dijo que amas a los niños, nunca vi nada de eso, Tobirama-

-No eres un niño-su dura voz vuelve como si nada, aun alzándose como una montaña. 

-Fuera- alguien interrumpe, los arboles se ensombrecen a pesar de la noche, el aire se detiene por completo y un aura asfixiante se extiende.

Ella no mira, no escucha las protestas que llueven, los gritos que resulta... una pelea familiar pasa a segundo termino mientras la vergüenza la llena... una vergüenza que no debería sentir porque a pesar de su ultimo comentario, fue respetuosa en todo momento... pero la abofetearon como si nada, aunque arrepentido y sus disculpas, no las sintió sincera. 

Brazos cálidos la levantan quitándole la espada de la espalda, palabras de Hashirama llueven constantemente en disculpas profundas que apenas escucha y Retsu no sabe cuanto tiempo o cuando, pero llorar amargamente fue liberador... supone que aunque intente, no es ajena a ese tipo de tratos. 

XXXXX

-No creo que sea buena idea- murmura al interrumpir a Shiro después de una de sus misiones dos días después del fiasco con la familia principal. 

El Uzumaki se detiene de su discurso sobre comida regional que le estarán ofreciendo durante la cena, la mira con un gesto doloroso -Pero Retsu-chan ¡es una invitación a cenar! y por lo que se ¡vives en el mismo complejo! Ne-san no dirá nada si llegas antes-

-Supongo que no los sabes-Murmura insegura, Yoriichi como siempre los deja conversar... pero se acerca a tomarla de la mano, un gesto de apoyo que no pasa desapercibido para el compañero de clases (uno al que todavia no discuten sobre ciertas acciones que indican su baja autoestima) -Se me hace raro que no sepas- murmura.

-¿Saber que?- 

El viento pasa por el campo de entrenamiento, sensei esta en el rango de audición pero los deja solos, huyendo en el momento en que se menciono una cena familiar. 

-No me llevo bien con la familia principal Senju-

Se detiene, parece confundido -¿Porque?- pregunta, pero parece que su mente esta empezando a en verdad ver el motivo por el que a pesar de vivir en el mismo complejo, nunca se han topado ni lo ha invitado a conocer su casa. 

-Soy el hijo bastardo de Hashirama-

Se congela ante sus palabras unos largos segundos, una furia llena sus ojos -Es imposible ¡el no le haría eso a mi hermana! ¡mientes!-

Ella lo fulmina con la mirada, un gesto que lo hace palidecer (si Yoriichi hace el mismo gesto aterrador a sus espaldas no lo sabe) -Chico, no miento, los detalles son complicados para decirlos... pero no acuses a nadie sin saber los pormenores... hay personas que juzgaran, que solo verán un lado de la ecuación, pero te aseguro que antes de guardar rencores tontos hagas tu propio criterio del problema-

El Uzumaki se ve como alguien a quien le mataron a su mascota, luego la furia lo llena y se marcha sin decir nada.

-Supongo que no hay cena- Yoriichi murmura inseguro.

Ella de buena gana se ríe de su amigo -Aun puedo invitarte a cenar, Hashi trajo para hacer Takoyaki-

Pasan el resto del día en el complejo Uchiha antes de ir a preparar la cena en su pequeña casa, no se topa con Shiro... algo que nunca ha hecho en todo este tiempo... pero las miradas pesan de nuevo a sus espaldas... Yoriichi se marcha con promesas de ser el que hable con su compañero, con el fin de no dejar que su equipo sea afectado por su situación personal. 

Mas tarde... Cuando abre la puerta para recibir a Hashirama para su entrenamiento nocturno, se sorprende de ser abordada rápidamente en un abrazo desesperado que la levanta del suelo, ser detenida de esa manera le hace devolverle el gesto con el pensamiento de que su agenda ha sido cancelada por cualquier razón que haya sucedido en la casa principal, no era la primera vez, de eso esta segura -¿Puedo quedarme aquí?- le pregunta repentinamente. 

-Por supuesto, hay Takoyaki ¿quieres?-

-Solo quiero dormir ¿Puedo?- le pregunta como un cachorro.

Le sonríe indulgente, como la abuela que alguna vez fue -Bueno, vamos a dormir temprano, entonces- 

XXXXX

Madara esta en su puerta -¿Esta aquí?-

Ella le afirma señalando a sus espaldas, Hashirama sigue sumido en su futón sin asomar la cabeza, casi no la dejaba levantarse para responder -¿Es necesario? ¿No puedes cubrirlo?- pregunta esperanzador, el Uchiha le da una mirada de sorpresa -No creo que este muy bien-

-¿Que paso?- cuestiona el adulto aun fuera de su puerta.

Se encoge de hombros -Llego anoche de esa manera, solo que peor que otras veces-

Pasa su mano por su rostro, Madara suelta un suspiro como si adivinara que paso -Siempre fue un blando- murmura al aire aunque sus ojos son preocupados -Llevare al pálido a la oficina, creo que podemos cubrirlo hoy- cede.

-Suerte- le desea de todo corazón, Tobirama nunca se lleva bien con el hombre -¿Puedes decirle a Kiritsugo-sensei?- 

-¿Ahora soy tu mensajero?- replica sin verdadero calor -Nos vemos mocosa- dice al desaparecer, si hay firmas de chakra conocidas fuera, las ignora a favor de cerrar la puerta.

-¿Se fue?- pregunta Hashirama al abrirle las cobijas para que se vuelva a acostar.

-Si, tienes el dia-

-Sabes, esto debería emocionarme-

-No te esfuerces, hoy recupérate de lo que sea paso-

-Lo siento por no decirte-

-Esta bien, son guerras que no puedo luchar ¿no?-

-No- acepta el hombre al acurrucarse -¿Porque ellos no son como tu?- pregunta por encima de su cabeza.

-¿Porque no tuvieron una segunda vida?-

Una risa sin humor -No creo que eso los haga diferentes, todos a favor de ellas... ¿y yo? ¿no lo ven? mis hijos parecen no...- se detiene rudamente.

El silencio se extiende, el peso en el shodaime debe ser complicado -La cruz de un padre, amar a sus hijos por encima de cualquier cosa... y a veces los hijos no se dan cuenta del daño que hacen hasta que es demasiado tarde- dice sabiamente con ligeras palmadas al pecho de su invasor -Eres un buen padre, Hashirama- 

La aprieta fuertemente, el shodaime suspira quebradamente no hay respuesta a eso.


	13. Misión

Se mira al espejo, uno que normalmente evita a menos que sea un evento especial como lo es hoy. 

Se ajusta el cabello en una trenza apretada, su pantalón negro que deja sus tobillos al descubierto, camisa negra cubierta por un kimono azul oscuro... el arnés de la espada estúpidamente grande que espera en la puerta... muñequeras y su bolsa de herramientas... cierra sus ojos deseando que sea un mal sueño. 

-Si no estas segura, puedo retrasar tu misión- la voz amable de Hashirama llena su espacio, dándole esa mirada paciente desde donde esta sentado detrás de un escritorio plagado de papeles, de alguna manera ha reclamado el rincón de la habitación como una oficina informal... prácticamente se ha mudado a su humilde casa desde esa noche.

Ella no ha cuestionado motivos, no le molesta en absoluto y sinceramente podría acostumbrarse a no estar sola en su casa. 

-No puedo retrasarlo, además seria injusto usar mis influencias en esto-

Una sonrisa divertida, Hashirama hace un puchero al ver uno de los archivos esperando su lectura -Sabes, ahora creo que ser Hokage es realmente aburrido- se extiende en su escritorio dramáticamente -Son tantos números-

-¿Presupuestos?-

Ojos tristes la miran, afirmando su pregunta. 

-Si, eso son tristes, ¿No tienen un departamento de contaduría?- Sentada en la mesa de la cocina con un desayuno simple, murmura en voz lo suficientemente alta para ser escuchada. 

-¿Contaduría?- tropieza con la palabra nueva

-Son encargados de los números, tal vez seas el ultimo filtro para eso ¿Un sistema de escalones?- dice con ausencia. 

Hashirama la sigue mirando con sorpresa.

-Era civil, Hashi, pero me enfoque en administración...- murmura con el ceño fruncido, en lo que acabo su vida era bastante aburrido en comparación de esta... todavía prefiere su monótona vida -Para controlar una empresa se necesitaba varios departamentos... compras y contaduría, que se encargaba del dinero, reportando a través de un representante al jefe... administración, controlaba documentos y archivo... Recursos humanos, controlaban a los empleados junto con sus prestaciones (que son los derechos que tienen como trabajador... salud... vacaciones)… había mas, ahorita no recuerdo-

Se detiene de sus divagaciones para mirar que su invitado esta tomando nota, ¿en serio? ¿No Tobirama hizo todo el sistema de mando? no comprende, lastima que no se acuerda mucho sobre como administrar empresas... que es como ve a Konoha actualmente. 

Su puerta suena, Retsu parpadea con el cepillo de dientes en la boca... mira el reloj y todavía es temprano para salir a la esperada misión... no siente el chakra, solo el normal de los guardias estacionados protegiendo a su vago hokage en la casa. 

Hashirama y ella comparten una mirada incierta bajo el tocar nuevamente de la puerta.

Suspira, le envía a Hashirama una mirada de que continúe con su trabajo mientras ella... aun cepillándose los dientes... camina a la entrada que abre para mirar a un Tobirama firme del otro lado, seguro ya sospecha sobre sus habilidades de rastreo si apago toda posibilidad de identificarlo con chakra. 

-Buen día- murmura al dar la espalda para ir a escupir en el fregadero de la cocina. 

Puede sentir la mirada intensa a su espalda, pero nada se dicen sobre el ultimo encuentro... Hashirama ya esta de pie como un muro entre ellos, guiando al pálido hombre en dirección al rincón para conversar tranquilamente sobre cualquier cosa oficial o quizás solo discutir sobre la decisión de trabajar en casa. 

No puede escuchar nada, sellos de privacidad son bastante útiles aun cuando puede ver la tensión irradiando desde ese rincón. 

Retsu decide que pasara al clan Uchiha, intercambiando una mirada con Hashirama quien le sonríe con bastante amor... se marcha tomando la pesada espada, la ligera mochila, para hacer su camino a través del complejo abarrotado de gente en sus propios asuntos. 

Toparse con Shiro no se lo esperaba considerando cuanto tiempo ha estado viviendo en el lugar y nunca se lo encontraba ni por error... ahora al mirarlo, parece tan inseguro de como tratarla considerando cuando ha estado evitándola durante los entrenamientos desde que se entero lo que era para el clan Senju.

-¿Listo para la mision?- prefiere preguntarle en vez de enfrentarlo por el echo de que la estaba acechando. 

El pelirrojo afirma torpemente, mirando el suelo unos largos segundos -¿Vas con Yoriichi?- pregunta.

Retsu inclina su cabeza, pero afirma sencillamente. 

-¿Puedo acompañarte?-

Una sonrisa comprensiva, tantos ojos mirándolos era bastante incomodo -Por supuesto, solo te advierto que Madara no es un hombre amable naturalmente- le murmura porque sinceramente el futuro villano era intimidante a primera vista, tampoco tiene comentarios gentiles y es bastante tosco. 

El viaje sinceramente fue incomodo. 

El chico obviamente quiere decir algo, pero no tiene el valor, Retsu no puede ayudarlo de esa manera además tampoco quiere dramas antes de su esperada misión por lo que siguen en completo silencio.

Las puertas del Uchiha son imponentes la primera vez, tocarla fuertemente es costumbre... la mirada alegre del Uchiha en turno de vigilar le da la bienvenida, aunque mira largamente al Uzumaki antes de dejarlos pasar... los grandes jardines son bien cuidados, la casa principal es una cosa hermosa de arquitectura tradicional... caminar dentro entre los corredores de madera (después de quitarse las sandalias, porque una cosa es su casa y otra distinta otras). 

-Mocosa ¿No es muy temprano para molestar?-

Un bufido por tal bienvenida tosca al llegar al gran salón donde la familia principal del clan comen simplemente, mira sin diversión al hombre que la fulmina -Buenos días a ti también, Madara-

-Traes a otro mocoso-

-Este mocoso es parte del equipo, seguro Yoriichi te conto- dice al dejar a Mae a la mano y tomar asiento sin invitación para robar un pedazo de camarón descaradamente -Vamos siéntate- anima a su inestable compañero de equipo que parece aterrado por la imagen. 

-Por supuesto que lo conozco, el chico dramático-

-No fue dramático, Madara-

-Por supuesto que lo fue, lo que pase en el complejo Senju no debió de afectar el entrenamiento-

-Oto-san- Yoriichi advierte con esa tranquilidad suya, haciendo que su padre retrocediera de seguir intimidando -Bienvenidos- ahora se dirige a su equipo amablemente. 

Un resoplido impaciente, la mirada oscura del hombre hizo que el Uzumaki temblara pero ella solo le arqueo la ceja mientras echaba otro camarón a su boca -Hashirama sigue ocultándose en tu casa-

Shiro se tensa ante el tema salido a flote tan casual, Yoriichi es feliz en silencio. 

-Si- admite Retsu con un suspiro sufrido, una sonrisa a comer otro camarón. 

-¿Lo correrás?- Madara pregunta aparentemente ajeno con su propio desayuno en manos. 

-No me molesta- se encoge de hombros. 

El Uchiha gira los ojos dándole un gesto infame, obviamente sabe mucho mas de lo que dice pero tampoco le cuenta nada de lo que escucha de la boca del shodaime -El idiota prácticamente se ha mudado a tu pobre casa ¡Metió un escritorio! ese no es su lugar-

-Esta bien, Madara, en serio, no es molesto y nadie ha intentado disuadirlo, hasta ahora, creo, Tobirama apareció en mi puerta esta mañana-

Girar los ojos no es novedad, agitando su largo cabello atrás para mostrar unos segundos por completo su rostro... Madara niega para si mismo -Ese pálido, no puedo creer que no le guardes rencor-

Todo se detiene. 

-No tengo porque guardarle rencor, Madara-

-Mocosa, el hombre te golpeo-

La ira flota desde donde esta Yoriichi, un manto abrumador que los congela en su lugar... Retsu se obliga a no voltear a verlo, tampoco cuida el aspecto enfermizo de Shiro aplastado por las intensiones asesinas destilando del siempre amable -Solo fue una bofetada-

-Porque no lo dijiste- Yoriichi pregunta con su voz tranquila. 

De reojo puede ver tantas sombras en el rostro de su amigo, pero la atmosfera opresiva comienza a retirarse... Shiro casi se derrumba de alivio sobre la mesa -Esta bien, lo arreglamos-

-Si ignorar el problema es arreglarlo- Madara complementa.

Ella le da una mirada impaciente por insistir con el tema, uno que pensó haber superado pero quien diría que el hombre estaría mas molesto sobre ese incidente o porque Hashirama lo conto -Si no lo quiere hablar, no lo hablaremos, además ¿Por qué necesito otro drama mas en mi vida?-

Otro girar de ojos, cruzando sus manos en su pecho y dándole ese aspecto petulante fastidiado -Eres demasiado tonta, perdonar tan fácil y de esa manera- le dice. 

-Que te puedo decir, es cansado guardar rencores... Madara... es mejor dejarlo ir y no tomarlo personal-

-¿No eres un Nara?- le arquea la ceja. 

-Los Nara son rencorosos, Madara, no confundas su falta de entusiasmo con falta de odio-

Sorpresa de parte del Uchiha -¿Porque lo dices?-

-¿No los has visto en situaciones de ese tipo? No hay nada mas aterrador que un Nara motivado-

-Antes de fundar Konoha, nunca nos toco enfrentar a un Nara- dice inseguro antes de mirarla con intensión -¿Como sabes?-

-¿Has visto sus ojos?- miente, Naras no había en su grado en la academia y sinceramente no se ha topado con ninguno en esta vida, pero confía en que no la cuestionen después de todo... Uchiha no siempre esta con ella y el Senju apenas la cuidan hasta ahora como para en verdad saber sus contactos casuales -Tienen esa inteligencia, agudeza y todo envuelto en un comportamiento vago... seguro son peligrosos si se lo proponen o los provocan-

El Uchiha se acaricia la barbilla interesado, una sonrisa misteriosa adorna sus rasgos.

-Por favor, no los pongas a prueba-

-No he dicho nada-

-Yoriichi, dime, ¿Qué significa su mirada?-

-Que se meterá en problemas-

-Probablemente involucre a Hashirama-

Un bufido como única respuesta a tal adivinanza a su comportamiento, Madara se pone de pie fluidamente y camina hasta su hijo -Cuídate mucho y regresa- se despide enviando un gesto sucio a Retsu antes de salir del salón.

-Kami, Madara-sama es aterrador- Shiro rompe después del silencio que cayo en el salón, aun mirando la puerta donde dicho hombre abandono como si esperara que volviera, luego giro a mirar a sus dos compañeros cómodos con seguir comiendo -Retsu-chan ¿Es todo cierto?-

Ella arquea la ceja con mas camarón a la mano que planeaba envolver en una servilleta para el camino.

-¿Te maltratan en el clan?- su voz es queda.

Un suspiro porque esto era un tema que deseaba evitar, Yoriichi le envía un gesto de que tampoco es feliz de saber por boca de su padre sobre el incidente con el futuro Nidaime -No me maltratan, solo me ignoran-

-Pero Tobi...-

Lo detiene levantando la mano, luego le agita el cabello exasperada -Eso ya paso- admite al retirarse -No te hablare mal de la familia, tampoco los defenderé, pero no tienes que cambiar tu comportamiento hacia ellos... contigo son amables, es lo que debe importarte-

-Pero eres mi compañera de equipo-

Sonríe alegremente, golpeándolo amistosamente por una muestra de lealtad que seguro le ha de haber costado reconocer, ser niño era difícil -Agradezco esto, en serio, pero no debes tomar ningún bando en esa pelea ¿quieres?- 

Shiro suspira pero afirma con alivio, obviamente esperaba algún tipo de discusión o problema mayor pero ¿Para que darle importancia? eso al final de cuentas no afecta ni debería afectar su rendimiento como equipo, afuera necesitaran protegerse sin importar pequeños dramas. 

XXXXX

Los arboles fuera de las paredes eran diferentes, mas gruesos y altos llenos de un chakra vibrante de protección que tiene la firma de Hashirama en todas partes... dando ese sentimiento de familiaridad que seguro alivia a cualquier shinobi que vuelva de alguna misión. 

Se ajusta la correa de su bolso que cuelga en su costado, la espada sobresale en su espalda y caminan tranquilamente a la par de un carro comerciante... su misión es de escolta... nada peligroso, solo hasta un pueblo ubicado al centro del pais, esta destinado a tardar una semana completa para llegar a pie a la velocidad del cliente. 

Se estaba aburriendo mucho, su emoción anticipatoria se ha apagado y ahora solo mira el camino aunque atenta alrededor para cualquier enemigo... saben que al salir de los arboles de Konoha tendrán que estar mas alerta... Kiritsugu-sensei les advirtió encarecidamente que se mantuvieran cuidadosamente conscientes del entorno, no porque alguien viniera por su modesto cliente, sino por el valor que tienen individualmente y cuantos enemigos esperan eliminarlos fuera de la seguridad de la aldea. 

Tales precauciones resultaron, Yoriichi como ella advirtieron de ser seguidos de manera discreta a los oídos del civil que custodian... durante la noche, su sensei los dejo a cargo del campamento y regreso oliendo a sangre, cansado y dándoles una mirada aguda a quienes demostraron habilidades de detección sin haber avisado antes. 

La rutina durante esta escolta cayo de esa manera... advertirían a su sensei... este se marcharía sin avisar a nadie, volviendo casualmente sin una mancha en su ropa... Shiro estaba tan tenso durante estas incursiones que lo aterraban, después de todo los enemigos los perseguían con hambre y todos sabían que no eran a su cliente a quien buscaban... también que no tardarían en enviar a alguien que quizás su sensei no podrá manejar solo. 

Retsu se sentía tan tensa, su estomago se apretaba conforme los días pasaban tan lentos, su cliente adivino que algo andaba mal pero al no ver peligro próximo, estaba muy conforme con ignorarlos... pasaron por pueblos, panoramas y conocieron a algunas personas pero no con la emoción primeriza, no tuvieron tiempo de disfrutar el viaje cuando tenían que mantenerse alertas por completo... era cansado, estresante y sinceramente mucho trabajo.

Una misión C que fácilmente equivaldría a una A por tantas incursiones de asesinato que su sensei ha hecho.

Depositar al cliente en su destino, recibir el resto del pago, Kiritsugu-sensei los miro largamente con ojos agudos -Tendremos que ir mas rápido- advierte haciéndolos tragar (a excepción de Yoriichi, tan fresco como siempre). 

Eran perseguidos, quizás que el pueblo sea grande los disuadió de no abordarlos tan rápido… pero tan pronto como abandonaron el cuidado de la ciudad fueron abordados agresivamente... Tuvieron que repeler cualquier arma como el perfecto equipo por el que entrenaron ser, Retsu estaría feliz de no congelarse si no tuviera que esquivar tantas cosas lanzadas a su lugar. 

Era aterrador, algo desagradable y con su corazón latiendo... trataba de no prestar atención al sentimiento de la sangre salpicando, los pequeños cortes que logra hacerse, su enorme espada funcionando y empalando entrañas... el olor flotando en su nariz de acero... gritos y maldiciones a su dirección... odiaba como la miraban, como la hacían sentir el objetivo a eliminar antes de que sea mas peligrosa. 

Eran muchos. 

Shiro casi se desmaya ante su primera muerte, pero Yoriichi lo obligo de pie y volver a funcionar como engranajes bien afinados... eran impenetrables de alguna manera... aun el unico niño del grupo, pudo funcionar complementando los espacios y no dejando cabida a cualquier desventaja... sus espadas se ajustaban mutuamente, eran seguro una imagen aterradora para ver desde afuera. 

Cuando terminaron, cuando llamo la ultima rama a su voluntad para atrapar y romper el cuello del que intentaba huir... cayo de rodillas con un nudo en su garganta, con la adrenalina bajando y dejando una sensación desagradable... no pudo mirar los cuerpos sin vomitar a sus pies, Shiro siguió su propio camino y Yoriichi parecía ligeramente perturbado.

Matar no era algo que debería ser la respuesta, pero aquí esta, una oficinista masacrando gente sin piedad y eso... eso es enfermizo. 

Yoriichi pudo haber sido samurai... lucho contra demonios... pero seguro nunca tuvo que matar humanos y apenas la idea de lo que su padre lo entreno estaba llegando a su cabeza al igual que ella. 

Eran su primera masacre y por la mirada de su sensei, quien apartado miro el desastre con ojos oscuros, esto será escuchado... quizás esto es la prueba para esos codiciosos superiores de soltarlos mas a misiones de alto rango y saber que la cumplirían no importa cuantos vengan a cazarlos.

Eso, era aterrador.


	14. Consecuencias

Tantos desordenes humanos vienen después de la situación que vivió. 

Pero no ha tenido oportunidad de que tales desordenes mentales la golpeen con fuerza. 

Sabe que vendrán en el momento en que duerma en la seguridad de su casa. 

Corriendo entre los arboles a velocidades que jamás hubiera pensado en su otra vida, Retsu respira pausadamente sintiendo la fatiga tratando de disuadirla de detenerse a descansar... pero no es opción en sus circunstancias, han sido acechados desde la primera masacre y aunque no los abordan ansiosos por matarlos, están esperando su oportunidad para al menos quitar a uno de ese equipo perfecto de primera linea. 

Los siente acercarse, uno de ellos es tan fuerte como su sensei. 

-Sensei- advierte con una voz mas segura de lo que siente, la anticipación y el miedo se anudan en su estomago haciéndola casi perder la siguiente rama... Yoriichi toma el mango de su espada con los músculos tensos, Shiro palidece pero toma sus propias armas con firmeza y su maestro se prepara desde la retaguardia sin dudar.

Era el ultimo intento del enemigo por derribarlos antes de entrar a territorio de la hoja, será peor que el primero... lo sabe... tuvieron tiempo para estudiar la masacre que dejaron y planear como tratarlos... con mas entusiasmo no desean que tengan la oportunidad de seguir creciendo para convertirse en un futuro enemigo a quien temer. 

Son las futuras mejores armas de Konoha. 

-Prioricen el retirarse, no hay que luchar- advierte Hatake con seriedad, se empujaron mucho para ahorrar tiempo que sabe no están en condiciones para resistir un golpe de esta magnitud... alrededor comienza a silenciarse sospechosamente, avanzan sabiendo que ya son objeto de miradas de odio absoluto y el primer jutsu enemigo rompe desde el lado mas débil … Shiro es el único niño, era obvio que resaltaría por tal debilidad. 

No los dejan descansar cuando un rayo borra el camino de arboles obligándolos a aterrizar con dureza en el suelo blando de ese bosque aun lejano de ser arboles de Hashirama… rápidamente son rodeados. 

-Niños, Konoha siempre crea este tipo de monstruos- alguien aterriza delante de todos, pequeño con una amplia nariz y una sonrisa arrogante. 

-Quien diría que el alumno de la No persona Mu, Onoki, se aliaria a Kiri para perseguir niños- Hatake dice con una sonrisa divertida, pero instalándose como un muro entre sus alumnos y las miradas codiciosas del resto de los enemigos. 

-¿Que te puedo decir, lobo blanco? El Tsuchikage y el mizukage han recibido interesantes rumores...- empieza mirándolos a sabiendas Onoki -no podemos permitir que niños peligrosos crezcan... no solo traes al hijo de Madara...- escupe el nombre como una maldición -Sino al bastardo del Shodaime con el mismo kekkei genkai... de regalo un Uzumaki- 

Retsu hace una mueca ante sus comentarios y el tiempo que se esta tomando para explicarle a su sensei el motivo por el que se han aliado dichas aldeas para matarlos, este hombre era el objetivo fuerte que detecto también es el futuro Sandaime Tsuchikage... se acerca mas al borde para enviar pequeños toques a su sensei avisándole sobre sus datos. 

No hay nadie mas.

Estos son todos y este hombre era el mas fuerte. 

Kiritsugu-sensei se relaja, al parecer esperaba que alguien como este Mu viniera en ese equipo... les da una mirada de reojo y comprende que tendrán que luchar para escapar, da un paso atrás junto con Yoriichi dejando en medio a Shiro.

Retsu tiene un nudo aun mas apretado en su estomago, aprieta la mano de Yoriichi y quiere llorar del puro estrés... la platica se esta acabando... los ojos de los shinobis siguen mirando sonriéndoles con sorna, con odio pero sobre todo, sed de sangre... el primero en atacar fue sensei, todo lo demás cayo sobre ellos como la peor de las tormentas. 

XXXXX

Ver la puerta le trajo lagrimas a sus ojos. 

Su pecho se contrajo dolorosamente, mientras tropezaba en sus pies arrastrando a un herido sensei en una camilla hecha a base de escombros... un Yoriichi con sus ojos vendados tenia a un Shiro débil a su costado sirviéndole como ayuda visual... eran un desastre, seguro los shinobis que los abordaron parecían sinceramente escandalizados.

Eran niños, no deberían pasar este tipo de cosas... sobre todo Shiro y Yoriichi quienes eran los daños colaterales de ser notados por el enemigo al ser su equipo… mucho de esta cacería se debía a ella, su innegable futuro como el que seguirá los pasos del dios shinobi que tanto temen las otras aldeas. 

Sus heridas eran horrendas cuando terminaron la oleada enemiga, cruzando la frontera para ser respaldado por shinobis de Konoha... Retsu consumió mucho de su chakra restante en remendar las heridas graves de todos antes de continuar su camino sin pedir permiso a nadie… ahora sabiendo que estaban a salvo... no dudo en entregarse a la oscuridad sin importarle los gritos de sorpresa que provoco.

XXXXXX

Despertar fue doloroso.

Su cabeza palpita... su boca esta seca... el cuerpo esta tan pesado. 

Abrir sus ojos no debería ser tan difícil, pero lo fue, cuando lo hizo la luz le hizo cerrarlos con fuerza ante las molestias.

-Estas despierta- una voz llama con alivio.

Ella hace un sonido amortiguado, sin valor de hablar, pero siente como la recogen de su cama colocándola entre calidez de un regazo con el aroma a bosque de un cabello que se desborda encima de ella como un manto... es abrazada, fuerte y tembloroso.

-Lo lamento tanto, por no protegerte-

Abriendo sus ojos, ve el rostro de Hashirama tan cercas, Retsu le sonríe cansado -No hay nada que perdonar, ellos de todas maneras vendrían este o no entrenada- 

-Si no fuera tu padre... ni no tuvieras el mokuton-

-No hay nada que hacer al respecto ¿Así es la vida?- murmura con una tos seca que trae pánico al hombre -solo quiero agua- pide un tanto insegura.

Después de beber tantos vasos, Retsu se acomoda aun en el regazo del shodaime en una tranquila paz -¿Mi equipo?- pide un tanto preocupada por recordarlos hasta ahora. 

Hashirama le sonríe con aliento, acariciándola cuidadosamente -Tu sensei no ha despertado, pero se espera que lo haga pronto... Yoriichi y Shiro ya están dados de alta, aunque los ojos de Yoriichi necesitan una revisión del que se hará cargo Madara, algo de clan...- explica suavemente -Hiciste un buen trabajo en mantenerlos con vida-

-Aun sigue sin gustarme ser el medico del grupo- protesta alegremente, causando una risa divertida del hombre... entonces recuerda lo que hizo durante el viaje, el sentimiento de romper huesos y cortar carne... se encoge en su lugar con una sombra pesada -Es tan fácil matar- susurra con un nudo.

-Lo es, es demasiado fácil- admite Hashirama en un susurro. 

-Voy a tener pesadillas de esto, lo se- 

-Pensé que te perdería- murmura el hombre con un apretón en el abrazo -No se que haría si no regresas, Retsu-

-Vivir, eso debes hacer si pasa lo peor ¿no?-

Hashirama le da un gesto perdido, pero afirma tal comentario -Bienvenida a casa-


	15. Sueños

Sus buenos sueños estaban arruinados. 

Cada vez que cierra los ojos, Retsu se imagina a si misma en un sendero en una ciudad que extraña tanto... puede mirar tantas zonas conocidas... pero cualquier emoción de ver a su antigua familia, se extingue ante el olor al acero... ve el suelo extendiéndose en rojo... sonidos de asfixia, de huesos romper, de cortes en carne y otras cosas de muerte invadiéndolo.

Despierta de golpe, sentándose con un jadeo audible. 

Se queda mirando su regazo entre las sombras un largo lapso, pasando su mano por el rostro sudoroso y apenas sintiendo el dolor fantasma de las heridas que ya están curadas por completo... físicamente esta bien, pero mentalmente esta fracturada. 

Los colapsos mentales no han llegado ¿Cuánto puede soportar antes de tener graves consecuencias? ¿Esta hecha para esta vida? pero mientras piensa en las respuestas de tales preguntas, una voz oscura le dice que no tiene opciones... la sangre en sus venas la ha condenado y no por primera vez piensa, no debió nacer en esta posición. 

-¿Retsu?- Hashirama llama a su lado.

Salta apenas repeliendo las ganas de buscar un arma y apuñalar, parpadeando en dirección a la sombra de su padre en esta vida... su corazón se agita... el sueño aun vivido (el recuerdo aun mas vivido) y se obliga a suspirar -Una pesadilla-admite con un nudo en su garganta.

Al menos no hay rostros que recordar pero la sensación de presa es abrumadora, Mae pesa demasiado la ultima vez que entrenaron. 

Un suspiro, el sonido de movimiento y un abrazo cálido la arrastra a su costado con un tarareo de comprensión -Siempre es difícil la primera vez- le susurra como siempre cuando sucede esto desde que regreso -Pasara-le promete, es lo único que puede decirle porque quizás no pueda olvidarlo -Lamento no darte opciones-

Una exhalación larga ante el recuerdo de porque esta en una profesión tan infame como lo es el shinobi, sinceramente parece tanto tiempo desde que pensó en que su destino era el fondo de las prioridades de todos... sonríe triste ante el recuerdo de su triste ambición -No hay nada que se pueda hacer- le da palmadas al pecho del hombre -Ahora, ve a dormir, seguro tienes mucho trabajo-

Hashirama no la suelta, solo la aprieta para arrastrarla de nuevo a recostarse -Me están ayudando en ordenar una cadena para los asuntos administrativos... tentativamente tendré menos trabajo- hay jubilo en su tono. 

-Asegúrate que sea gente de confianza, también documentos controlados que no puedan malversar porque puedes confiar en esta generación … pero las siguientes, no-

-¿Experiencia?-

Bosteza la distracción al parecer trajo el sueño de regreso, era mejor que pasar la noche de vigilia de nuevo -Si, vi caer grandes empresas a causa de malos manejos… la primera generación era honrada y cuidaba los intereses internos como externos, pero las segundas o terceras ya no tanto-

-Un día, deberíamos hablar de esto mas a fondo- Hashirama tararea acariciando su cabeza.

Parpadea perezosa, una petición que nunca creyó escuchar... Tobirama la cuestiono pero fue algo clínico, después ya no trato nada... y Hashirama sabe lapsos, pequeños fragmentos que ha dejado escapar por divagaciones -supongo- cede -Seria muy útil que las siguientes generaciones no acabaran a Konoha...- murmura al acomodarse -También asegura que no se acaben las áreas verdes, la falta de vegetación trajo muchos problemas a mi antiguo mundo-

-¿De verdad?-

-Si, el aire limpio viene de los arboles o plantas ¿Qué pasa si son mas personas que arboles?- cuestiona con otro bostezo, ya tiene los ojos cerrados. 

Hashirama hace un sonido de asfixia bastante incrédulo, como si la idea de que haya mas personas que plantas fuera insólito... y lo es para esta cultura donde la muerte es demasiado alta -Asegurare areas verdes para las futuras generaciones-

-Una buena planeación- dice al quedarse dormida bajo el brazo protector del shodaime. 

XXXXX

Shiro estaba mal. 

Se veía en su gesto ceniciento y las ojeras debajo de sus ojos. 

Matar no debería ser algo que un niño trajera cargando tan pronto, Yoriichi y ella intercambian una mirada... igualmente perseguidos por pesadillas... pero no tan agotados como su buen compañero Uzumaki que parece perder el objetivo al lanzar un kunai. 

-Deberíamos de ver a sensei- llama en voz alta tomando el hombro de Shiro que salta bajo su toque -vamos, creo que nos merecemos un día de descanso-

-Yo no quiero descansar ¡Apenas pude mantenerme a su nivel!- gruñe el Uzumaki con mas entusiasmo del que aparenta. 

-Chico, te ves agotado... seguro no has estado durmiendo y aunque no culpo tus sentimientos, no vas a lograr nada si te desmayas... así que hoy, será de relajarnos- aconseja como si no tuviera 9 años, como si el chico delante no fuera mayor y haya crecido tanto a causa de estar casi en la adolescencia. 

Una visión ridícula. 

Shiro oscurece apartándose del agarre, mirándole desde arriba con terquedad -Como ustedes la llevan fácil ¿verdad?- escupe -Sensei me presta mas atención porque soy el mas atrasado ¡Soy el mayor!-

Y ahí esta el veneno que esperaban desde hace tiempo, Retsu suspira para encararlo con la paciencia de una vida -Esto no tiene nada que ver con las edades, Shiro- levanta la mano para detenerlo -Tampoco la llevamos fácil, sin embargo sabemos que estancarnos no nos llevara a nada-

Un bufido -Pero ustedes no necesitaron que los ayudaran, no fueron salvados tantas veces que perdieron la cuenta-

Se cruza de brazos con un gesto de castigo al pelirrojo -Chico, nunca te compares con nadie... vas a tu propio ritmo y sinceramente, otro genin seguro hubiera muerto en tu lugar- 

Yoriichi le da un apretón a Shiro -Lo hiciste bien- le ofrece. 

Quizás al chico no lo han dejado pensar en lo que vivieron como algo traumante sino como una muestra de la diferencia que hay entre ellos... Verlo llorar fue frustrante para alguien que no lidiar bien con emociones menos ajenas, pero lo abrazo con todo el calor maternal que pudo reunir... Yoriichi se unió torpemente, eran observados... pero que se jodan, ellos no deberían dejar a los niños comerse sus emociones ni enfrentarse a situaciones de ese tipo.

-Sabes, me sorprende que no pidas cambio de equipo- dice no solo para Shiro bajo su abrazo sino para Yoriichi.

-Yo nunca los abandonare- promete el Uchiha.

-Yo tampoco- el Uzumaki se une.


	16. Rivalidad

Estaban tan ocupados reparándose del trauma de la misión y pequeños dramas individuales … en encajar en sus rutinas de entrenamiento sin su sensei... visitas al hospital... superar las pesadillas, el malestar y la culpa... que el equipo no se dio cuenta en absoluto del tipo de rumores que circulaban dentro y fuera de sus respectivos hogares hasta que inevitablemente se presento en su claro donde se reúnen una mañana aparentemente normal.

Sus entrenamientos aún sin sensei se habían vuelto más intensos, Yoriichi y ella tomaron la responsabilidad de su colega más joven (aunque físicamente sea mayor) y cuando superó la falta de sueño... lo guiarán para que en la próxima misión no se sienta fatal.

Pero esto no significa que descuidaron el entorno, puede ser la seguridad del hogar pero uno no debe tentar a las otras aldeas de que no intentaran algo precipitado contra ellos.

También porque sus vigilantes ya no estaban estacionados en su alrededor, les han quitado la vigilancia quizás para probarlos o porque ya demostraron lo capaces que son.

Asi que los sintieron venir antes que se mostraran, acechando mientras practicaban el taijutsu de tres lados, no eran los regulares vigilantes que daban patrullas alrededor… Shiro fue el único inconsciente de los nuevos ojos vigilándolos.

Mientras esquiva un golpe furioso del Uzumaki, Retsu aterriza para barrer a Yoriichi no sin antes intercambiar una mirada significativa... los espías no son sutiles en las oleadas de emociones que vibran en su chakra, quizás buenos ocultándose a un nivel chunnin, pero para ellos... sensores naturales... eran tan obvios como una luz entre la oscuridad.

Están por chocar de nuevo de los tres frentes, cuando los espías hacen su movimiento...tomando entre sus dedos una pisca de chakra, el mokuton se levanta firme en un fuerte que intercepta al menos tres kunai de su lado... Yoriichi se mueve firme, seguro y bloquea con la mano desnuda otros tres... Shiro grita, pero reacciona de manera favorable al esquivar los que iban a su dirección.

Se quedan quietos vigilando los arboles, los tres se ponen de espaldas defendiendo sus lados con firmeza en su postura… Retsu ha bajado el mokuton y puede sentir con esfuerzo cada raíz a su merced lista para interceptar a estos invasores.

-Te reto- alguien grita con jubilo brotando de entre la maleza con una sonrisa enorme.

Los tres fruncen el ceño, sin moverse al chico que sigue señalándolos groseramente.

Retsu lo reconoce, no puede olvidar lo que hará por este pueblo, pero se calla y mira sin gracia al niño un poco mayor que Shiro (y ella misma) parado estúpidamente como si hubiera esperado que respondieran... si el Uzumaki todavía no estuviera tan apagado, quizás le hubieran contestado.

-Hiruzen, te dije que era mala idea- Otro viene, aterrizando limpio y silencioso, con esa mirada cargada de arrogancia en su dirección. 

-Son Genin verdes !no pueden ser más fuertes que nosotros!- Hiruzen espeta enojado, aún señalando a los tres niños -No podemos permitir esto, Danzo- 

-Recuerda quienes son sus padres-

-Eso no es pretexto, es tonto y míralo... dos de ellos apenas cumplirán 10 para compararse con nosotros-

Un tercero brota, aterrizando silencioso y levantándose apenado -Lo lamento, Yoriichi-sama- se disculpa, con rasgos Uchiha era el único que verdaderamente esta arrepentido. 

-Esta bien, Kagami- Su amigo responde con calma.

Shiro olfatea y Retsu suspira -¿Que necesitan?- pregunta.

Hiruzen aprieta los dientes -Los reto-

-Eso ya lo expusiste ¿Porque?- le replica tranquila.

-Porque no creemos en los rumores-Danzo responde pedante.

Kagami está mortificado.

-¿Rumores?- pide Shiro inseguro.

-Si, tuvieron la mejor misión y salieron victoriosos- explica Hiruzen al hacer una mueca de disgusto -Estoy seguro son exageradas, porque son unos mocosos apenas entrenados por un Hatake ¡Nosotros tenemos a Tobirama!-

Ella arquea la ceja bastante aburrida y deteniendo a Shiro de replicar, algo que gana burla de los otros dos adolescentes mientras Yoriichi frunce el ceño y Kagami parece dispuesto a morir de vergüenza. 

-Solo porque uno es hijo de Madara y el otro un bastardo del Shodaime- Danzo añade con sorna.

Ser golpeados por el aura amenazante de Yoriichi siempre es una novedad aterradora, Retsu se obliga a no hacer una mueca mientras el resto palidece.

-Cuida tus palabras, Shimura- el tono tiene un filo en el siempre sereno Uchiha -Por lo que se, Hashirama ya la ha reconocido... así que guarda tus insultos y marchense- espeta.

Kagami agarra a los dos compañeros del cuello cuando el aura del heredero se apagó, marchándose rápidamente sin dejar a nadie reaccionar.

-Kami, no quiero verte enojado otra vez- murmura Shiro, aún cuando es la segunda vez golpeado por el temperamento de Yoriichi no cree acostumbrarse. 

Retsu suspira penosamente, pero le da palmadas de agradecimiento a su amigo.


	17. Insistente

Despertar era siempre una tortura.

A pesar de que sus rutinas actuales empiezan tan temprano, levantarse de un lecho caliente siempre fue tan difícil … con sus ojos abiertos mirando directamente la ventana tenuemente iluminada, suspira penosamente repasando sus opciones... siempre fue de esta manera, solo su sentido de responsabilidad y ahora su instinto de preservación para no perder la condición física la empujan a sentarse esa fría mañana de invierno. 

Bosteza enorme, estirándose como un gato y parpadea a su habitación insegura de abandonar la calidez a favor de la frialdad de prepararse para la mañana, que un brazo la empuje de nuevo a recostarse en un apretado abrazo no era de ayuda en su constante lucha contra su pereza (una que normalmente ignora, pero el frio lo hace brotar con creces). 

-Hashi, hay que levantarse- murmura amortiguadamente, a pesar de su queja no se mueve para levantarse.

-Moh, hace frio- Hashirama levanta la cobija para taparlos a los dos, sumergidos en la oscuridad y dormitando uno al lado del otro... ya bastante acostumbrados a vivir y dormir juntos, casi parece como si han estado haciendo esto toda su vida (como si no hubiera sido en recientes años la reconexión y la mudanza inexplicable del shodaime hace algunos meses)

-Mucho- añade con un bostezo enorme al acurrucarse con los ojos firmemente cerrados -No quiero levantarme- acepta en un murmullo.

-Digo que hay que tomarnos el día- acepta el mayor con facilidad.

Pero Retsu sabe que deberá levantarse, deberá prepararse para entrenar porque todos esperan mucho de su equipo... sensei no les ha ocultado cuanto lo están presionando para intentar una nueva misión fuera de la aldea... tampoco de cuanto están poniendo en sus cabezas las otras aldeas en el libro de bingo... el mundo alrededor quieren matarlos antes de que crezcan para ser una fuerza a considerar para Konoha y no tienen el lujo de detenerse mas allá del día obligatorio que han tomado de descanso, no puede faltar ni pausar su constante practica en todas las áreas que debe mejorar si quiere ser una digna sombra del shodaime. 

Gime, porque aun con toda la presión, no quiere levantarse -Lo haces difícil- murmura adormilada.

Hashirama solo hace un sonido divertido que resuena en su pecho. 

-Tenemos que levantarnos- murmura después de otra pausa silenciosa, abriendo sus ojos para levantar su rostro y mirar el del shodaime que tercamente no voltea a coincidir con su mirada -vamos, antes de que alguien se anime a tocar la puerta-

-No quiero- Hashirama protesta al reafirmar su agarre en ese abrazo matutino.

Una risa divertida, cariño brota de Retsu y se remueve -anda Hashi, siento a Tobirama impaciente-

-Estoy seguro no se acercara dentro de una hora- asegura acomodándose. 

-¿Le vamos a dar esa hora?-

-Si-

-Pero antes de él, vendrá sensei a sacarme de la cama... Sabes como es y eso sin contar a Madara, que conociendo lo malo que es vendrá solo por el hecho de ver drama-

Un suspiro entre exasperado y divertido viene de Hashirama al bajar su mirada lastimera al fin -¿Hay opciones? creo que puedo soportar una mirada de Hatake antes de soltarte y Madara nunca ha logrado levantarme a tiempo- dice con bastante seguridad de que lo hará. 

-¿Donde deja a Shiro y Yoriichi? la ultima vez que vinieron a levantarlos los convenciste de dormir con nosotros, sensei estuvo enojado toda la semana-

-Para ser alguien que recién salía del hospital, es bastante rudo- el shodaime suena divertido del recuerdo de tal incidente justo el día en que su sensei había sido dado de alta. 

-¿Quien lo provoco?-

Tararea sin arrepentirse, Hashirama suspira -Nunca es aburrido contigo ¿no?-

-Que te puedo decir, el drama me persigue- 

Soltándola, Hashirama se extiende por toda la cama como una estrella -Bien, bien a levantarse y ser un adulto- replica con frustración -Por cierto, avísame si el equipo de Tobi vuelve a molestarlos-

Descobijándose, Retsu se sienta con un encoger de hombros... la rivalidad del equipo del futuro Nidaime es bastante aislada considerando que solo son dos de sus integrantes los que arrastran a los demás, pero ha conocido a mas genin durante los meses que han pasado desde la misión que durante toda su vida o corta carrera -No es molestia, es como ver a un pequeño perro ladrando-

Una risa agraciada, recostándose de lado Hashirama le mira con picardía -Bastante rudo tu comentario-

Se pone de pie con un escalofrió, el aire que se cola por la ventana es bastante frio y puede asegurar que hay nieve -No es rudo, pero es una buena comparación- 

-De todas maneras, no hay que permitirle tantas libertades sean o no los alumnos de Tobi- Hashirama se sienta con un bostezo, su cabello largo y suelto cae en una cortina bien lisa -Que agite a los demás genin tampoco debe ser premiado- murmura oscuramente. 

-El lado positivo es que conozco mas gente- dice al volverse a peinar la trenza frente al espejo, solo es de ponerse algunas capas de ropa extra y circular chakra para que el frio no le afecte tanto durante su entrenamiento. 

-No te gusta conocer mas gente- Hashirama se pone de pie con un gesto acusador, obviamente ya la conoce (o Madara le dijo). 

-No dije que fuera por mi, Shiro es muy social que aislarlo con nosotros no es muy sano... Yoriichi también parece mas contento con ver a mas gente que solo Uchiha-

Una sonrisa ilumina el gesto del shodaime, agitando su cabello con cariño -Como siempre, tan considerada- arrulla al caminar rumbo a la cocina, seguro alargando su tiempo para ir a la oficina por el bien de un desayuno que compartirán -Pero tienes razón, Shiro-kun es un niño muy social... ha estado muy apagado, según me han dicho- murmura inseguro, mudarse de la casa principal ha limitado el conocimiento del invitado Uzumaki. 

Ajustándose las sandalias, Retsu suspira -Esta mejor que al principio, pero obviamente perdió mucho al realizar una masacre aun cuando fuimos Yoriichi y yo quienes nos llevamos las mayorías de las muertes- decirlo se ha vuelto mas fácil, aun cuando espera no perder sensibilidad conforme se adentre mas a esta profesión. 

-Pronto tendrás que ir a otra misión, Retsu- El Shodaime le da una mirada de consideración apenada. 

-Lo se- le sonríe porque sensei es firme en mantenerlos informados, le da una sonrisa a Hashirama aun enfrente de la estufa -Y ese será un puente que cruzare cuando llegue ¿no?-

Una sonrisa serena, negando para si mismo Hashirama coloca un fácil desayuno en la mesa -Vamos a comer, que el mundo no se detiene por nada-

-Por nada de hecho- acepta fácilmente Retsu. 

-Esta noche no podre practicar contigo, pero espero que intentes de nuevo el hombre de madera... también tus invocaciones...- comienza a platicar sobre lo que quiere que haga durante su ausencia nocturna, Hashirama le sonríe y le señala pergaminos nuevos para leer en su estante cada vez mas abarrotado... Retsu pone atención, pero no evita divagar sobre los asuntos que trata el shodaime en esas misteriosas ausencias nocturnas.

No le extraña que quizás sean días en los que visita a su familia en la casa principal, siempre vuelve enojado o triste durante las madrugadas... se siente un poco culpable por no preguntar... pero no tiene el valor... siempre fue cobarde para situaciones del corazon... solo se limita a ser el refugio que Hashirama necesita. 

XXXXX

Todavía seguro es una visión ridícula de una mocosa agitando una gran espada en la repetición de sus katas de la mañana, pero Mae era mas ligera nuevamente entre sus manos... saber que pronto volvería a usarla como un arma asesina, no es optimista de pensar que esta misión será mejor que la anterior. 

Shiro esta con sensei en el costado del claro, conversando sobre cualquier mejora que haya hecho de manera individual... fuinjutsu es un arte difícil de aplicar en batalla... pero seguro dejaría de ser un Uzumaki si no tuviera el ingenio para saltar ese tipo de obstáculos. 

Yoriichi esta practicando su propio estilo con la katana silencioso y elegante como siempre. 

-Kiritsugu-sensei- advierte al aterrizar al detenerse en uno de sus infames arcos, mira a su sensei con cansancio en un intercambio que trae un silencio agotador para los que ahora comprenden lo que su llamado significa y reanuda su actividad sin dudar.

Que tengan dos sensores naturales en la formación ya era de conocimiento publico, solo agrego mas popularidad como un equipo de elite de primera línea... también trajo mas curiosos y alimento mas esa rivalidad del equipo de Tobirama contra ellos, esos niños no sabían perder. 

-Senju-san- escucha a su sensei recibir a los no invitados -¿Que lo trae por aquí?-

Casi deja caer la espada porque Tobirama era bueno escondiendo su firma, supone que siendo igualmente un sensor natural sabia como ocultarse de otros... era una habilidad que deseaba aprender, pero considerando el tipo de relación (o no) que hay entre ambos, no es ambiciosa de conseguirlo.

-Mi equipo ha estado molestando al tuyo, lamento eso- la voz tranquila del pálido Senju es firme.

-Chicos, vengan a saludar- Kiritsugu no era muy amigable con Tobirama, se sentía solo en su chakra que de nuevo hay algún tipo de historia sucediendo lejos de los oídos de los genin (Madara puede ser señalado como culpable, seguro algo dijo para alimentar tal animosidad)... pero obedecieron silenciosamente. 

Yoriichi envolviendo su katana fácilmente, Shiro solo girándose para mirar a los recién llegados con algo como sospecha en sus ojos y finalmente ella... quien mete a Mae en su espalda con la gracia de estar acostumbrada a hacerlo, se alinean a espaldas de su sensei. 

Un Akimichi, Uchiha, Shimura, Sarutobi, dos niños civiles (Retsu era mala para poner nombres a cuatro de los seis) se enfrentan con diferentes grados de incomodidad. 

Tobirama los mira con sus ojos rojos de manera general, se detiene un poco en ella... pero es algo que enmascara fácilmente en su chakra -Chicos, tienen algo que decir- voltea a mirar a sus propios alumnos, sobre todo a dos de los seis que vienen. 

Danzo levanta la barbilla, Sarutobi aprieta los puños mientras el resto da sus diferentes disculpas por las varias intromisiones que han hecho durante estos meses transcurridos desde su misión fallida.

-Pero sensei ¡no quiero disculparme!- Hiruzen explota infantilmente, para ser un adolescente y futuro Sandaime, es algo triste su arranque pero recuerda que son jóvenes todavía -No estuviéramos aquí si alguien no nos hubiera acusado -aquí la mira directamente con apoyo de Danzo.

Inclina la cabeza nada interesada en morder, Shiro bufa y Yoriichi parece mas interesado en ver el cielo... sensei esta entre divertido y exasperado. 

Tobirama pasa la mano por su rostro -Solo discúlpense-

-Pero sensei ¡es injusto!- Shimura se queja.

-Solo porque Hashirama-sensei la favorece- escupe Sarutobi -Y nunca me disculpare ¡somos rivales!- 

-Solo háganlo-Tobirama gruñe en advertencia a sus dos genin rebeldes. 

-Los tienes muy mimados ¿no?- Kiritsugu dice con una sonrisa de mierda. 

Un silencio de muerte, el aire se detiene y ambos sensei se miran con las ganas de matarse en sus auras. 

-Podemos simplemente enfrentarnos ¿no?- Yoriichi habla repentinamente, parpadeando como un búho para mirarlos con ojos aburridos -de esa manera pueden dejarnos en paz- pide casi aburrido.

Para quienes no lo conocen, seguro es la digna imagen de una persona sin emociones que quiere terminar con esto de la manera mas violenta… para Shiro, Sensei y ella es solo alguien amable que trata de ser el diplomático de la situación. 

Hiruzen salta al señalarla -Contra ella-

Danzo hace una mueca ante su presa ganada, pero no duda en mirar al Uchiha con algo como el fuego -El Hijo de madara- espeta no sin antes ganarse una mirada de advertencia de Kagami por llamarlo tan groseramente a su heredero de clan.

Shiro hace pucheros cuando nadie lo pide, pero la envidia ya no es un sentimiento que gobierna entre el y sus jóvenes compañeros de equipo -Entonces yo escojo al otro Uchiha- canturrea felizmente. 

Tobirama bufa, pero se cruza de brazos -Bien, supongo que es buena manera de calmar los ánimos- cede -¿Son los míos los mimados?- ahora se burla del Hatake.

-Están dando una solución del acoso, no son mimados... son diplomáticos- le regresa sin perder el ritmo su sensei, con una sonrisa de "mis hijos son maduros, los tuyos no".

-Te estas enfrentando a una niña de diez años, solo para que lo sepas- canturrea Retsu al ser empujada para participar primero, con una sonrisa desdeñosa a quien enrojece por tal comentario. 

Hiruzen levanta la barbilla tercamente, aun rojo, pero con seguridad -Demostrare que cada rumor es mentira ¡solo eres un genin verde con suerte!-gruñe al ponerse en posición -Y no eres una niña simple, eres la hija del Shodaime- 

Se encoge de hombros, Mae es puesta al costado del claro en manos de Yoriichi... ignorando el peso de tantas miradas criticas, sobre todo la de Tobirama que seguro planeo esto para evaluar a su equipo contra el de ellos... se pone en postura.

-Quiero que uses tu espada-

-No-

Hiruzen frunce el ceño insultado.

-Chico, solo nos mediremos... mi espada es para matar-

Un bufido de Tobirama -Hashirama a tu edad era perfectamente capaz de contenerse-

-Bueno, yo no soy Hashi... soy una persona que prefiere no confiarse y matar a uno de tus hijos, no mejorara lo que sea haya entre nosotros... Chico- 

-Muestra respeto a sensei- se queja la única kunoichi del grupo. 

Ella gira los ojos, le da una mirada de "sabes bien que soy mayor que tu y se lo que hago" a Tobirama, quien aprieta los labios y no replica. 

Hiruzen es impaciente por probarse, es el primero en saltar y ser bloqueado efectivamente... es feroz... tiene buena técnica y planeación... cada golpe que asesta es doloroso, cada ninjutsu que aplica es bueno y su lanzamiento de armas era perfecto... se nota el trabajo que ha sufrido y la enseñanza de Tobirama, ella misma hubiera actuado igual de haber continuado bajo su tutela.

Pero ella sorprendentemente, era mejor en algunas áreas, sobre todo su control de la naturaleza... aun cuando no ha tratado con otros elementos tanto como su mokuton… también es buena con el fuego y decente con el aire... lo dejo claro con cada esquivada, sus reflejos rápidos y sus contrataques son casi automáticos… puede haber una diferencia física, ella era pequeña y menos fuerte en sus golpes, pero lo compensaba de otra manera.

También sus reservas de chakra eran absurdas y seguían aumentando conforme crecía.

Pero no se sobrepaso,, al final termino como un empate donde Hiruzen era el mas herido y muy infeliz. 

-No te sientas triste, chico, me reparo sola... por eso estoy en mejor estado- le dice con una sonrisa alegre al palido jovencito.

Bajando la mirada avergonzado, Sarutobi quizás probo que tal vez los rumores sean verdaderos. 

-Veo que has complementado bien tu aprendizaje, ¿Estas usando los pergaminos que Hashirama te llevo?- no suena acusador, pero sus ojos rojos parecen de esa manera al verla desde su lugar con sus otros estudiantes... Danzo ahora enfrentaba a Yoriichi, era una pelea de alguien temperamental contra la tranquila mañana.

Ella no reacciona sorprendida de que el hombre se dirija a ella de esa manera, pero le da una mirada de consideración al afirmar silenciosamente... si Shiro se acerca protector e inseguro (porque escucho como la tratan pero también prometió no cambiar su comportamiento a su familia en consecuencia). 

-Te falta memorizar mas ninjutsu, hubiera preferido ver a Mae en funcionamiento- Tobirama susurra sin mirarla, Sensei parece ha tragado un limón pero no dice nada ingenioso al intercambio... no cuando Yoriichi ha acorralado a Shimura sin sudar -Pero estas cumpliendo tu papel en el clan-

Retsu se tensa ante tal comentario que debió de ser una felicitación pero Tobirama ni siquiera la mira, es mas como una obligación… solo tararea un tanto despreocupada aun cuando los genin... incluyendo a Shiro... miran descaradamente sorprendidos de tales palabras, quizás escuchar al shinobi tan poco suave a un niño era difícil de lidiar.

No conocen el Tobirama que ella trato. 

-Suficiente, Danzo-

-Pero sensei, aun puedo-

-Uchiha-kun ha demostrado su nivel, hay que mejorar tu resistencia, taijutsu y kenjutsu si quieres competir con él- Tobirama dice con una pequeña sonrisa (una que nunca le dirigió a ella) -Kagami-kun- llama al otro niño que salta cuando el Uzumaki tropieza igualmente al centro del claro cada vez mas devastado. 

Hatake-sensei se acerca para darle un apretón en el hombro, quizás no es muy sutil ante su dolor por ver tales diferencias dadas a adolescentes... aun cuando su mente trata de controlar, hay pensamientos de lo joven que era ella y lo poco gentil que era Tobirama al tratarla.

XXXXX

La noche es profunda, Retsu esta sola en su área de entrenamiento repasando cada área que Hashirama le recomendó practicar en la mañana... respira tranquilamente... controla sus movimientos... pero es consciente que alguien ha llegado a su claro, alguien que la hizo titubear por la abrumadora llama de chakra que su presencia significa apareciendo repentinamente. 

No sabe que es lo que ha pasado en esta linea de tiempo que es su vida, pero Mito es la jinchuriki del Kyubi sin la traición de Madara. 

-Niña- la llama con firmeza, una dureza que la hace detenerse de golpe.

Enfrentar a Uzumaki Mito no era su mejor cierre del día, esperaba nunca verla en toda su existencia aun cuando es imposible tal suerte... Vivian en el mismo complejo, su marido vive en su casa y es una hija bastarda... esto era inevitable, pero prefería que fuera mas tarde que temprano. 

Mito era hermosa, con su ropa elegante y vestida como una princesa oriental... su mirada es severa... su aura teñida por el bijuu, es pesada casi asfixiante... en un silencio que se extiende por todo el claro. 

-¿Buenas noches?- pregunta insegura en un saludo bastante atrasado.

Pero Mito solo la sigue mirando, profundo y como si estuviera encontrando en ella todo lo malo del mundo. 

-¿Señora?-

-Eres lo que no pude darle a Hashirama-

Su corazón se cae ante tal acusación ¿es de ella la culpa? no, fue su madre, Touka no solo traiciono la confianza de su primo, sino del clan completo haciendo algo innombrable pero también demostró que fue los genes Uzumaki quienes condenaron el mokuton para las siguientes generaciones. 

Mito agita su chakra peligrosamente, Retsu se tensa y aunque no cree poder rivalizar con un monstruo como la Uzumaki... porque una cosa es vencer genin o shinobis enemigos y otro un aliado con habilidades desconocidas... lo intentara.

-Mito- Hashirama aparece con la misma rapidez en su claro, como una estatua cuidadosa bien firme entre ellas -Detén esto-

-No vez Hashirama, esto esta derrumbando nuestro matrimonio... nuestro acuerdo... y lo permites ¿Sabes lo que eso me hace sentir?- 

-Ella no tiene la culpa-

-Pero ella no es un niño, debe de ver, debe saber que su existencia es un error ¡Que su vida es solo un inconveniente para tu felicidad!-

Retsu se remueve incomoda, viendo la espalda de su padre y aunque no puede ver el rostro de Mito... sabe que hay dolor, traición y sobre todo culpa por cualquier razon, ¿Qué quiere que haga? esta viva, esta creciendo y ha demostrado ser útil para el clan ¿No es suficiente con vivir al margen de la familia principal? ¿quieren que se vaya? ¿Quieren que muera? 

-Detén esto Mito-

-No, Hashirama, ella debe de ver lo que esta haciendo su mera existencia- 

-No es su culpa-

-Lo es cuando no te empuja de regreso a casa, cuando permite que te encariñes con ella como si no fuera un producto de...-

-No lo digas- la voz de Hashirama retumba en advertencia -No lo digas delante de ella- replica oscuramente con el aire espesándose en su ira. 

-No es una niña, sabe lo que es-

Bueno, auch, Retsu esta tan congelada en su lugar como para comentar algo ingenioso... escucharlo en voz alta... todavía es bastante perturbador y doloroso, ella siempre lo supo pero era buena ignorando el problema... como siempre... era buena ignorando todo lo que puede o no ser molesto. 

-Y todos seriamos felices si se deja matar-

Retsu reacciona para detener a Hashirama de hacer algo imprudente, no sabe como saco la velocidad o fuerza para detener al legendario hombre en su lugar, pero lo hizo, clavando sus pies en el suelo... sintiendo el esfuerzo casi partiéndola… y temblando cierra sus ojos para mantener sus brazos alrededor de la cintura -No lo hagas, si lo haces, no habrá marcha atrás- dice mas segura de lo que se siente.

Su corazón duele. 

Siente a Hashirama abrazarla con fuerza, el chakra de Mito se alza influenciada por el bijuu en irritación.

-Mito, es mejor que te vayas- la voz de Tobirama llega repentinamente, seguro llamado por la gran fuerza brillando entre las sombras de esa noche en particular o quizás había estado ahí desde el principio. 

-¿También estas de su lado?- Mito se apaga repentinamente, su furia es nada ante la soledad supliendo todas sus emociones. 

-No, pero también harás algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir y no habrá marcha atrás- Hashirama dice por encima de su cabeza, Retsu no sabe cuando, pero ha estado llorando todo este tiempo... las emociones son demasiado para aguantar y aunque entrenada, no puede simplemente apagarse mas tiempo. 

La siente irse, Mito desaparece como una llama en medio de una tormenta, Tobirama se mantiene mientras Hashirama le susurra cosas alentadoras.

-Hashirama, no podemos seguir de esta manera-

-No puedo simplemente fingir, de nuevo, que no existe por su comodidad, Tobi-

Hay silencio unos largos segundos -No, no pueden pedirte eso otra vez- cede con un suspiro -Pero hay que mejorar de alguna manera, sabes, que la alianza con Uzu depende de su felicidad-

Retsu se congela, ahogando su propio llanto ante tal cosa expuesta facilmente ¿Su existencia esta condenada? ¿Esto es su culpa? 

Un suspiro rendido -Ya arreglaremos algo, solo por ahora, pasa tiempo con tu hija, veré que puedo hacer para calmarla hoy-

-Gracias Tobi-

Quizás no era el hombre mas amable con ella, pero era un buen hermano... eso podía respetarlo Retsu.


	18. De frente

Es una tarde fría de descanso, han pasado escasos dos días desde esa noche de enfrentamiento con Mito y Retsu … aun cuando mantiene el agarre en el pincel durante un trazo complicado... sabe que no puede seguir ignorando el problema durante mas tiempo, por lo que al terminar se gira para mirar directamente al hombre con el que ha compartido su hogar. 

Hashirama esta recargado al borde de la ventana, mirando al exterior mientras la nieve cae ligeramente... es uno de esos momentos en que se pierde en sus pensamientos, que demuestra que lo que sea este pasando en la casa principal le quita un tanto de jovialidad y alegría. 

Es otro motivo por el que deben platicar. 

No sabe como empezar a sacar el tema, se queda mirando largamente en un perfecto seiza (uno que aprendió a usar para sus practicas de caligrafía que únicamente puede hacer en sus descansos), removiendo sus dedos y bastante insegura -Sabes, tenia una gemela- inicia.

El Shodaime parpadea, girando para mirarla desde su posición en la ventana -¿De verdad?-

Arquea la ceja, supuso que Yoriichi le dijo a Madara y este a su vez al hombre en algún momento del pasado, al parecer una conclusión errónea por los ojos emocionados que le están dirigiendo ahora -Si, igual que Yoriichi... por esa razón somos bastante unidos, sabemos el vacío que deja un gemelo y aunque no los supliremos, nos acompañamos- 

-Supongo que es diferente a un hermano normal ¿verdad?- Hashirama se acerca suavemente con un brillo de asimilación como si sus palabras ahora explicaran tanto sobre su relación con el Uchiha y lo tranquilizaba demasiado, seguro pensó que era otro tipo de apego.

-Si, si uno ama a un hermano... un gemelo... es otro tipo de relación- acepta de buena gana, no sabe si es igual en otras, pero ese es el punto de vista de ella como de Yoriichi.

-Suena triste- asegura Hashirama al acercarse, sentándose fluidamente y acariciando su cabeza con bastante consuelo -Lamento que los extrañes tanto- murmura con otro tipo de emoción en sus ojos. 

Retsu suspira tranquilamente, tomando la mano del hombre -al principio pensé que estaba mejor recordando, así no sentía la soledad y sinceramente el adoctrinamiento... no los reconocía como familia- admite sin mirar el rostro del hombre, mejor se enfoca en su mano que tiene apresada entre las suyas -Pero ahora no puedo imaginar una casa sin ti, Hashirama, eres ahora mi familia y te amo por eso- aprieta. 

Un abrazo aplastante, un lloriqueo del hombre.

Supuso que debía esperar esto, Retsu suspira apenas por encima del hombro sin decirle que no siente al Senju como su familia... solo a él y ahora a su equipo (puede que Madara también) -El punto que quería tocar...- murmura para ser soltada con ojos llorosos del hokage -es que de las dos, yo era la que no gustaba de enfrentamientos... no fui buena con las palabras menos con los consuelos- 

-Digo que no es verdad, dices muchas palabras buenas... Retsu- Hashirama sorbete. 

Retsu no quiere pensar que quizás su cabello este lleno de mocos, por lo que suspira -¿Gracias?- ofrece no siendo muy buena con los halagos -Lo que dijo Mito...-

-No- Hashirama se endurece y aunque sus ojos sean rollizos del llanto, son firmes -No tienes porque tomar su palabra, Retsu, lo que ella dijo no esta bien-

La ahora niña suspira sufridamente, ella deseaba igualmente ignorarlo pero se obliga a acercarse para mirar directamente al legendario shinobi a los ojos -No, no estuvo bien- acepta porque sinceramente ¿Quién le dice a alguien que se deje matar? pero ese no es el tema que quiere tratar -Todos tienen motivos para odiarme...- levanta la mano para aplacar la interrupción algo que no pensó funcionara -Soy un producto de algo ruin... Pero de todos, eres tu el que menos debería perdonarme... entonces ¿Porque? ¿Por qué estas dispuesto a tanto para mi?- lanzo inquieta.

Unas preguntas que no había formulado hasta ahora. 

-Como culpar al niño del pecado de un padre- Hashirama dice dejando los hombros caer para arrastrarla a su regazo -Tarde tanto en comprenderlo, sinceramente no deseaba verte...- tropieza con dificultad, el nudo en Retsu se formo solo por tal verdad -Hasta que Madara me hizo ver el tipo de error que estaba cometiendo, cuando te vi... no vi nada de ella... vi todo de mi- asegura con un suspiro ante el mero recuerdo -Y agradezco que seas una reencarnación, porque me hubiera quebrado si me odiabas tanto como el resto te odia... no hay día en que no agradezca que no crecieras amargada- tararea al acariciarla -Y haría tanto por ti, porque nosotros ya hemos hecho tanto contra ti- murmura -eres uno de mis hijos, estas dando todo por la aldea y te mereces todo tipo de felicidad-

-No a costa de la tuya o el acuerdo Uzumaki- Retsu suspira asimilando todo lo dicho, mirando al hombre con firmeza -No me estorbas, ni nada, me gusta una casa contigo... pero mentalmente soy mayor... puedo superarlo y estoy cansada de que sea parte del problema o tus tristezas... vuelve a tu casa con Mito, Hashirama, estaré bien-

Sus ojos son tristes, apretándola con firmeza -Perdón por no insistir-le vuelve a decir como tantas veces, es un tanto doloroso pero dejarlo ir quizás era lo que esperaba.

Lo ultimo que desea es arruinar algo que sabe será la alianza mas firme hasta la caída de Uzu que tendrá Konoha, ahora que Mito se lo ha dicho... es lo mínimo que puede hacer ¿no? no seria justo condenar la historia de esa manera (aun cuando sabe quizás ya hizo cambios significativos). 

-Sabes, nunca supe como Madara sabia de tu situación- rompe el silencio Hashirama con un tema que igualmente no han abordando tanto. 

-Fue Yoriichi, el me identifico a primera vista... -cuenta Retsu como si fuera una memoria tan fresca pero a la vez tan lejana -dijo que fueron mis ojos los que me delataron, nunca le he preguntado por mas explicaciones- 

-Debo agradecerles mucho a los Uchiha-

Una risa divertida -Madara estará de creído, mejor agradécele a Yoriichi- le recomienda porque uno sabe que hará el líder del clan ese para regodearse de tener la razón -Lo tomaron muy fácil ese tipo de noticias ¿no?-

-No, al principio no creíamos… sobre todo Tobirama… hasta que Madara literalmente nos grito que su hijo no era un mentiroso y que si te hacíamos algo, bueno, no seria agradable-ríe Hashirama aun cómodos uno con el otro -Tobi seguía sin creerlo hasta que volvió la primera tarde en que te lo asignaron como profesor- admite sin decir tanto de lo que seguro fue un debate con los ancianos -Basto tan poco para que te probara y si no fuera por las amenazas de Madara, quizás estuviera dispuesto a ser un poco mas entusiasta en investigarte- aquí se oye arrepentido. 

-Supongo que soy yo la que le tiene mucho que agradecer ¿no?- dice de mala gana, causando una carcajada del hombre. 

-No dolerá, Madara es un buen hombre-

-Uno que le gusta presumir, no dejara de molestar... al menos estará mas contento, en serio, juro que me culpa por lo que sea que a Yoriichi le pase-

-Esa misión no fue tu culpa-

-Dile eso a Madara, en serio, es un padre sobreprotector-

-No esta tan enojado, Yoriichi-kun tiene el sharingan por eso ¿no?-

Ella se encoge de hombros, igualmente no le sienta bien que fuera la masacre... o quizás la idea de matar... que hicieron que los ojos de alguien tan amable se activaran. 

Hay tantos temas para discutir, pero sinceramente ya esta cansada de estar en modo serio... por lo que levanta la mirada con agudeza -¿Como ves mi letra?- cuestiona como siempre en sus clases de caligrafía.

Hashirama parpadea, pero igualmente muy dispuesto a evitar profundizar en esos temas, por lo que mira con ojo critico lo hecho y abandonado en la pequeña mesa de trabajo -Mejoras como siempre, será cuestión de tiempo para soltarte los sellos básicos para que entrenes- 

Pasaron la tarde conversando, jugando, comiendo... pero Retsu tuvo que endurecer su corazón al ver a Hashirama empacar, vaciar su oficina informal, recoger sus pertenencias y sonreírle con dulzura mientras le aseguraba verse para entrenar todas las noches, se abrazaron con fuerza cuando se marcho... dejándola con una casa vacía de nuevo. 

XXXXX

-¿Puedes decirlo de nuevo?-

-Ya lo dije tres veces, no te emociones, Madara-

-Mocosa, estoy seguro no fueron suficientes...- una sonrisa ladina, ojos chispeantes de presunción y el Uchiha mayor al otro lado de la mesa con el desayuno puesto tiene un aura creída -Un Senju agradeciendo al Uchiha, nunca espere vivir para esto-

-Kami, ¿en serio? ni siquiera creo que me piensen como uno para valer-

Chasqueando los dientes, Madara quien actúa mas como él mismo ahora que nunca la desestima -Eres mas Senju que nadie en ese clan, a excepción de Hashirama, cuenta mucho tus disculpas... ahora... si pudiera lograr que lo hagas publico-

-Yoriichi, mira tu padre- acusa a su amigo quien ha estado callado al margen de la platica. 

-Oto-san- advierte ajeno el samurái, mirando directamente a su progenitor quien se cruza de brazos con terquedad. 

-En serio, no deberías ponerte de su lado- protesta Madara con nada de fuego, mas como una protesta automática. 

Una risa burlona -Ahora, déjame comer-

-¿No tienen comida en el clan?- como siempre le dice cuando viene a servirse de su mesa. 

Como decirle que Hashirama ya no vive en su casa, por lo que los desayunos ya no son una opción y estaba demasiado triste para hacer uno ella misma como los viejos tiempos -No- le replica. 

Ambos se miran unos cortos segundos, Madara bufa pero no dice nada ingenioso de regreso... actuar normal es lo mejor que pueden hacer... una disculpa que no se dijo entre ellos, pero se hizo realidad.

XXXXX

Caminar por la aldea era igualmente tranquilo, Retsu sabe que esta creciendo en sus bordes y aunque le falta tener el tamaño que sabe tendrá en el futuro... ya va para esa dirección... quizás debería programar futuras incursiones, era injusto que solo por las misiones de rango D conociera su hogar.... unas misiones que han estado pausadas desde aquel incidente. 

-Sabes, deberíamos pasear por la aldea... quizás comer algo de los Akimichi, escuche por Torifu-kun que están abriendo un negocio de comida- platica al mirar detenidamente los diversos puestos que empiezan a plagar la calle principal. 

Yoriichi solo parpadeo, pero afirmo a su plan de extender sus horizontes... además, a excepción de Danzo y Hiruzen, el resto de los genin del equipo Tobirama eran muy amables, seguro estarán dispuestos a acompañarlos a conocer la aldea y profundizar aun mas sus tentativas amistades con el resto de los clanes (porque Nara y Yamanaka nunca están tan lejos del Akimichi). 

Cuando llegan al claro, Retsu como Yoriichi ya sabían de antemano que no estaban solos. 

Como siempre, Tobirama es el chakra oculto mientras sus hijos... tres de los seis... Danzo, Hiruzen y la kunoichi (de la que no se acuerda el nombre) miraban expectantes a su dirección (o desagrado por parte de los dos autonombrado rivales). 

-Bienvenidos- Kiritsugu-sensei era sumamente infeliz, con Shiro incomodo a su lado -tenemos una misión en conjunto con el equipo de Senju-san mañana por la mañana- empieza al mirarlos detenidamente, dejando ver que no era opcional y estaba muy obligado en el asunto -Ha recomendado que tengamos un día de ajuste, por lo que nuestro entrenamiento será para eso...- señala sin sutileza a los otros.

Ambos afirman con obediencia. 

Sensei le da un gesto presumido a Tobirama por el comportamiento que han demostrado. 

No va muy bien al principio con las constantes rebeldías que realizaban Danzo y Hiruzen para no tomar los consejos que amablemente les da Yoriichi sobre cualquier cosa... desde la postura... el mantenerse atentos... no subestimar el entorno... pero eran desechados constantemente con groserías. 

Shiro tuvo que ser detenido varias veces de golpear a los dos, Retsu sinceramente se estaba frustrando un poco pero eran mayores... debían ser consecuentes. 

Utatane-chan parece llego al limite de su paciencia cuando cayo de uno de los arboles porque Hiruzen se atravesó, aparto a su equipo para gritarles en la cara con ira. 

-No creo que se lleven muy bien después de esto ¿verdad?- Shiro pregunta torpemente mirando igual que ellos el circulo apenas apartado del equipo de Tobirama. 

-Es mejor eso que morir en el campo por tontos- Retsu murmura con un encogimiento de hombros. 

-Seguro que están mimados- Sensei dice en voz alta sonriendo perversamente al futuro Nidaime para asegurarle que lo dijo con saña. 

Yoriichi ha decidido que es mas interesante una mariposa que los dramas de equipo. 

-Koharu será el líder de nuestro equipo- Tobirama informa sobre el cambio sin un tono traicionando, solo firmeza y a sus espaldas dos deprimidos chicos.

Funcionaron mejor con esos cambios. 

Mientras Retsu se ajustaba con Mae, sabia que Tobirama la seguía mirando... pero evitaban hablarse directamente... era un intercambio bastante incomodo, pero no afectaba en nada el trabajo de ambos equipos por lo que nadie empujo a que lo resolvieran, estaba mejor de esa manera, aun cuando se moría por saber si estaba bien Hashirama… pero le preguntaría por la noche. 

Hashirama no vino por la noche.


	19. Naturaleza

La noche era fresca entre los matorrales. 

Retsu ha cazado algo simple como unos conejos que sostiene hasta que el crujir del cuello hace que el cuerpo quede laxo… preparando la zona para limpiar el cuerpo como le ha enseñado sensei, debe hacerse lejos del campamento para no dejar rastros que puedan guiar a cualquier enemigo o depredador a ellos, hace el trabajo aun cuando su corazón se agita en malestar.

Todavía le parece espeluznante tener que matar, despellejar y desollar su propia comida... una de las habilidades que no uso durante la primera misión, sinceramente, no hubiera extrañado el sentimiento de culpa por los pobres animales o asco al sentimiento de órganos o sangre. 

(Le recuerda tanto a cuantos ha matado)

Cuando el trabajo esta hecho, Retsu tiene que limpiarse rápidamente y enterrar los sobrantes... Camina penosamente entre la hierba a medio crecer, sus sentidos tranquilos a cualquier enemigo y suspirando de alivio al ver a su grupo cómodamente en el área que han protegido para esta pausa del largo viaje a las fronteras del país del hierro. 

-Bienvenida- Shiro grita desde el otro lado, siendo golpeado por sensei por el volumen de voz. 

Ella le sonríe divertida, agitando los cuerpos despellejados de sus conejos que atrae un pulgar aprobatorio de sus miembros de equipo... Tobirama solo le da una mirada, pero no dice nada y Danzo junto con Hiruzen hacen muecas gemelas de desagrado. 

-Eres bastante buena- Koharu la felicita con una sonrisa de apoyo al acercarse para arrebatarle la carne.

-Pero no me gusta hacerlo, es bastante triste cuando te miran con sus ojitos tiernos... luego les rompes el cuello- cuenta al dejarse caer en el suelo donde la otra trabaja para una improvisada mesa. 

La niña, que es bastante bonita, ríe en consideración -Supongo que tienes algo de razón, es bastante triste- cede aun cuando seguro ha de pensar que ya tiene varias muertes en sus manos para tener lastima por un animal -Esto puede ser bastante bueno, hay que aprovechar antes de que no podamos hacer fogatas- cambia el tema. 

-Comidas calientes, será un lujo- esta de acuerdo. 

-Dicen que hará mas frio, espero que traigas algo abrigador, Retsu-chan- Koharu le mira con suavidad, desde que están fuera hay una alianza entre las kunoichi bastante firme.

Le regresa el gesto -Si, al menos algo mas grueso, el resto, chakra- 

-No todos tenemos tus reservas- Utatane niega alegre al comenzar a partir rápidamente la carne de los conejos.

Hace una mueca, sus reservas de chakra no hacen mas que crecer y ciertamente, es muy útil esa ventaja -Por cierto, deberíamos hacer un club de kunoichis-

-No creo que sea buena idea- le replica ausente.

-¿Porque?- Retsu parpadea. 

-Somos pocas las que estamos concentradas en el camino shinobi, el resto, son kunoichi de adorno- gruñe en desaprobación Koharu -Retsu-chan, el resto de las niñas están mas interesadas en el romance-

-Oh, ¿no tienen sentido de preservación? ¿Saben que somos niños para pensar en eso?- frunce el ceño, pensó que era algo exclusivo de la época del canon... parece que no es el caso... las kunoichis son difíciles de formar en cualquier tiempo. 

Una risa divertida de la mayor, mirándola con un aire especulativo -Muchas están detrás de nuestros compañeros de equipo, Retsu-chan- le confía.

Girando los ojos, niega porque sinceramente ver a uno de los otros niños... no importa que sean mayores que ella actualmente... no tienen ningún tipo de atractivo, además, su cuerpo infantil tiene toda esas hormonas bajo control... se pregunta si será un problema cuando llegue otra vez a la pubertad, en su anterior vida fue tranquila en ese aspecto. 

-En vez de estar espiando, ven a ayudar Hiruzen- espeta Utatane con rudeza al girarse para mirar a su compañero de equipo. 

-Eso es para...- dos kunai callan al niño. 

-No termines esa oración- advierte severamente Koharu con Retsu a su espalda, puede haber diferencia de estatura... una niña de 14 y otra de apenas 10... pero ambas se han unido para fulminar al tonto que estaba a punto de hacer un comentario sexista. 

-Saru- Tobirama llama con un dejo de castigo. 

Hiruzen arrastra los pies para ponerse al servicio de Utatane, Retsu bufa pero se aleja de la comida a favor de ir a sentarse con Yoriichi al margen de todos, viendo como Shiro sigue discutiendo con sensei... Hiruzen de mala gana ayuda con la comida... Danzo afila sus armas ansioso, el Senju mayor solo mira desde el otro lado.

-Este parece un mejor viaje que el primero ¿verdad?- le dice a su buen amigo con un apretón de manos.

Esos ojos carentes de emociones la miran detenidamente, dándole la sombra de una sonrisa -Me gustan estos viajes, me traen recuerdos- le ofrece con tranquilidad, quizás recordando tanto de sus propios años de vagancia... pero ahora esta acompañado.

Por ahora no hay muerte. 

Ambos intercambian una mirada, esta misión es tranquila... no hay enemigos acechando... ni prisas, esta parece ser una verdadera misión C como la que debieron tener al principio... quizás la presencia de Tobirama los disuadió de no seguirlos o tal vez una trampa en algún punto del viaje, probablemente sea ella esperando algo malo cuando todo al final puede resultar bien ¿Verdad? 

Estar al lado de Yoriichi siempre es tranquilidad, también es demasiado consciente de Tobirama acercándose con su presencia silenciosa tan entrenada, ojos rojos los miran a unos pasos antes de extender la mano -Aquí tienes a Mae- le ofrece un sencillo pergamino.

Retsu lo toma sin dudar, mirando el pergamino fuertemente apretado y le emociona, tener algo de este tipo, su primer sello de almacenamiento... Hashirama le ha regalado, pero no son aptos para el viaje, son mas para mantener su almacén de pergaminos al mínimo y no tener tantas cosas en su pequeño hogar (o tal vez no acepta que le alegra recibir algo de él) -Gracias- le canturrea.

Bufa, al sorprender a todos al sentarse en el suelo al lado de ella, Yoriichi solo parpadea pero no se aleja ni comenta nada... por un momento los tres solo miran al campamento que reanudan sus actividades como si sensei no estuviera enviando oleadas de advertencia inquietando a Shiro. 

-Hashirama esta bastante ocupado, probablemente retomare tus tutorías- 

Retsu se tensa aun cuando sintió alivio de saber que tuvo un pretexto para no volver anoche o despedirla en la mañana... recuerda sus intercambios iniciales, aunque no fueron malas... en ese momento estaba depresiva, el silencio estaba bien... pero ahora, vivir a través de escuetas palabras y una relaciona meramente profesional, ya no le parecía divertido (y añora tanto que la traten como otro niño).

El hombre resopla tranquilamente -No será nada como al principio, solo simple supervisión hasta que Hashirama tenga todo despejado... sinceramente, no creo que necesites un instructor- admite al levantar la vista al cielo -Debo agradecerte el que lo hicieras entrar en razón- susurra. 

Ella le arquea la ceja dudosa, niega para si misma porque no entiende si es esto lo que le costo tanto decirle después de tantos días dándole vistazos intensos... solo se encoge de hombros -Comprendo mucho de lo que pasa, prefiero no enfrentarlo la mayoría del tiempo... pero eso, no creo que pudiera evitarlo platicar con él- 

Una risa burlona, ojos rojos la miran con suspicacia -Supongo que es la razón por la que evitas ciertos temas ¿verdad?- 

-Que te puedo decir, ya tengo muchos dramas como para buscar mas ¿no?-

-Eres digna hija de él- Tobirama niega divertido, como si apenas pudiera verla como lo que es.. y no lo como la hicieron -No es necesario disculpas-

-Seria bueno escucharlas-

Inclinando su cabeza, el pálido hombre le da un gesto irónico. 

-Pero aunque me cuesta admitirlo, tampoco tienes la culpa, amas mucho a tu hermano y eso te hizo tratarme así ¿no?- y llegar a esa conclusión no fue difícil, era un gran hermano que se comportaba como un imbécil con ella porque fue el producto de un enorme daño hecho a Hashirama. 

Tobirama se detiene un poco a sus palabras, soltando un gran y arrepentido suspiro -si- admite con una suavidad que nunca vio dirigida a ella -En verdad que tienes muchas cosas para decir ¿verdad?-

-No soy un sabio, fui un civil con una larga vida... eso te da una perspectiva mas tolerante- ofrece insegura, luego hace una mueca -es mejor que vaya allá, Koharu-chan esta por golpear...- Hiruzen cae pesadamente -Demasiado tarde- 

Tobirama gira los ojos pero se pone de pie, listo para regañar a sus alumnos como uno solo. 

-Es lo mas cercano a una reconciliación ¿no?- Retsu dice incierta a la nada, fue algo que no esperaba de esta misión y niega sus emociones alegres ante la perspectiva de alguien mas en su circulo a contar. 

-Si- Yoriichi le da un apretón en su mano -Cuando regresemos a la aldea, todo será mejor-

XXXXX  
Ronin. 

Era el grupo de bandidos que deberían de abordar prontamente, samurái desertores con aspecto bastante capaces y con chakras tan iluminados como pequeñas fogatas... son muchos y preparados en un pequeño campamento al aire libre en ese claro apenas oculto bajo la sombra de arboles delgados… son mas de lo que Tobirama o Sensei esperaban enfrentar para esta misión. 

Retirándose a un lugar mas apartado, ambos equipos se miran en silencio. 

-Mi equipo podría llevarlos- Kiritsugu-sensei inclina la cabeza, sin burlas ni comparaciones... simple realidad considerando el tipo de masacre que ya hay en su corto historial como jounin-sensei. 

Tobirama fulmina a Hiruzen para que no hable fuera de turno, niega y se cruza de brazos para enfocarse a ellos que ya se han separado detrás del Hatake -Podemos ser de apoyo, cazar a cualquiera que trate de escapar durante la lucha- 

-Pero sensei...-

-Somos mayores...-

Utatane es la única que calla, pero igualmente parece descontenta con el plan de dejar a los genin verdes de nuevo quedarse con las peleas grandes... pero Retsu no puede culparlos, ellos no saben mas que lo general de su misión, ni siquiera han de saber que los asesinos que enfrentaron no iban detrás de su cliente (Crecieron como shinobis, no ven lo malo de la situación en la que mataron). 

-Confió en que pueden manejarlos- Senju insiste dándoles un gesto especulativo a los niños pequeños. 

Sensei no parece feliz de tal atención, pero se gira para darles una sonrisa consoladora -¿Están preparados?- 

Sacando Mae, Retsu tiene un sentimiento frio de anticipación y desagrado, Yoriichi tiene una sombra profunda en su rostro y Shiro parece pálido… pero los tres afirman ante la mirada atenta de sensei y Tobirama. 

XXXXX

Esto no era igual a enfrentar shinobis. 

Estas personas tienen otra disciplina, otro tipo de alcance, al menos comprende que no solo los eligieron por estar acostumbrados a este volumen de enemigos a eliminar... sino porque su especialidad son el kenjutsu... o eso quiere pensar Retsu detrás de la razón de ser elegidos para de nuevo realizar una masacre (aun cuando una voz en su cabeza susurra que Tobirama la esta probando). 

Mae fluye en sus manos, encajando perfectamente con el tipo de técnica que maneja el pilar solar... la madera nace, se tuerce y ataca... el calor sofoca a sus enemigos bajo la espada del Uchiha... y el viento sopla bajo el tanto de Shiro, todo se mueve tan lento... todo es mas fácil.

Adormeciendo su moral, su desagrado y repulsión al sentimiento cálido de sangre salpicando o gritos ahogados en sus oidos... los tres tienen una formación impenetrable, mientras sensei obliga a los rounin a acercárseles para morir, podía compararse como una licuadora y ese pensamiento casi la hace sonreir.

-Son unos monstruos- el ultimo ronin grita señalándolos, antes de que sensei le corte el cuello en un gorgoteo inhumano. 

Trata de no mirar el desastre en el que están parados, Retsu no evita las arcadas ante el olor penetrante subiendo ahora que no hay movimiento de aceros ni personas... sus ojos son llorosos, el flashback amenaza con golpearla... se niega a mirar tropezando fuera del centro, Shiro y Yoriichi cierran la formación alejándose del desastre con el mismo malestar.

-Eso fue impresionante- canta Hiruzen de buen humor, pero Utatane lo detiene de obstaculizar su camino.

-No tienen madera de shinobis- Danzo se burla cuando Retsu no pudo detener el vomito en la raíz de uno de los arboles fuera del refugio samurai apenas dejando a Mae a la mano -Son una vergüenza-

Retsu no se molesta en replicar, mirando su vomito con un nudo en su garganta ante cada imagen o sentimiento de asesinar… Yoriichi le acaricia la espalda, Shiro se deja caer dando la espalda... los tres se quedan en silencio mientras los otros genin, mentalmente mejor preparados para esto, suenan tan emocionados y dispuestos a limpiar los cuerpos. 

-No creo acostumbrarme a esto- admite aceptando el agua para enjuagar su boca de manos de su amigo.

El pilar solar tiene un gesto desolado, marchito y triste en una respuesta silenciosa de que esta en el mismo barco figurativo.... matar no debería ser tan fácil, pero lo están haciendo y ahora esa es su vida. 

-Al menos no hay asesinos extra- Shiro inserta amablemente, ganándose una palmada en la cabeza de ambos.

-Vamos a sentarnos en otro lugar, lejos de mi vomito de preferencia-

Una sonrisa de sus dos compañeros de equipo, trasladándose al otro lado del borde y apenas mirando como el resto trabajo en disponer de los cuerpos o robar las pertenencias de ellos... hay un desapego a tal escena, Retsu se siente tan enferma y mira a Mae aun en su mano llena de sangre, pero prefiere volver a sellarla en el pergamino y limpiarla después. 

-Es mejor que se limpien- Tobirama se acerca con un cuenco enorme de agua que pone enfrente del trio un tanto silencioso, se agacha a su altura con una sonrisa orgullosa para ellos -Hicieron un perfecto trabajo, ahora las aldeas estarán a salvo- les consuela tranquilamente al darles ahora tres toallas. 

Retsu en verdad debería preguntar sobre las historias de fondo detrás de ciertos cambios de trato hacia ella, pero ciertamente se apega a la ley de que tiene mucho drama en su vida para pedir la de otros... por lo que abraza la nueva actitud del futuro Nidaime sin mas preguntas de las que ya se hicieron el otro día. 

Ahora le levanta el animo volver a casa.


	20. Vida

Extrañaba tanto ser aplastada en abrazos por Hashirama, algo que debería ser costumbre. 

Pero que lo hiciera bajo la mirada paciente de Tobirama, era un tanto desconcertante. 

-Hashirama, la ahogaras- Madara resopla sentado elegante en su ropa Uchiha en una de las pocas sillas que tiene en su humilde hogar (un hogar que ya esta tan lleno de recuerdos y calidez, casi parece imposible que alguna ves todo lo que la rodeaba era tan ajeno)… con un gesto aburrido poco dispuesto a auxiliar. 

-No, ella es fuerte, puede resistir- Protesta airadamente el Shodaime sin soltarla un poco, Retsu solo hace un gesto apenado mientras Yoriichi la sujeta de su mano para estirarla un poco, como un intento infantil de sacarla del abrazo opresor. 

-No por eso vas a darle un abrazo de muerte- Tobirama dice tan tranquilo, con sus brazos cruzados y apoyado en el escritorio casi abandonado en el rincón que alguna vez fue la oficina informal del Hokage. 

-Ustedes son unos aburridos ¡es su cumpleaños! merece un apretón firme- Hashirama la mueve de un lado a otro, luego la gira para mirarla a los ojos -También tenia mucho tiempo sin verla ¿me extrañaste?- pregunta al ponerla sobre sus pies pero el peso de sus manos en sus pequeños hombros. 

Aun con la falta de oxigenación, una que pudo mantener gracias al chakra, Retsu afirma con entusiasmo -Si, te extrañe mucho- pía al tirarse para colgar del cuello de su padre, en serio desea ser tan alta cuando crezca. 

Hashirama la sujeta, colocando mejilla con mejilla para arrullarla y sonriendo como estúpido, sin rastro de conflictos con su familia o el acuerdo Uzu. 

Tobirama gira los ojos ante el espectáculo infantil -No puedo creer que ambos sean adultos y se comporten de esa manera-

-Madurar esta sobrevalorado- protesta Retsu con un puchero ahora en los brazos del shodaime. 

Afirma con entusiasmo Hashirama -Crecer no significa ser aburrido-

Retsu mira a su padre levantando la mano, chocándola rápidamente en un pacto de conspiración. 

-Kami, son dos- se queja Madara al masajearse el puente de la nariz ferozmente, algo que normalmente hace cuando tiene una dosis doble de su amigo Senju -Yoriichi, aléjate, puede ser contagioso- levanta la mirada para ver a su hijo, que desentona con los dos amorosos padre e hija. 

Un bufido, Tobirama gira los ojos pero se muerde cualquier comentario ingenioso... se han estado llevando muy bien cuando coinciden en su casa (algo que no es muy cotidiano, pero llega a suceder), aunque todavia hay hostilidad parecen llevarla en paz enfrente de los no tan niños. 

-Once años ¡mi niña ya esta tan grande!- lloriquea Hashirama, lamentando el haberse perdido tanto tiempo y hasta un cumpleaños de su hija con tal de arreglar el desastre profundo que tenia con relación a su esposa, Uzu y el repentino silencio en las fronteras con las otras aldeas shinobi -Y te traje un gran regalo- 

-Trajimos- Tobirama se inserta agresivamente. 

-Traje- corrigió petulante Hashirama. 

-Kami, no me envolveré en esto- Madara se pone de pie, obviamente su dosis de socializar ha terminado -Aquí tienes mocosa, que cumplas mas años y por Kami... cambia tu actitud, el mundo ya tiene suficiente con un Hashirama- con eso da un saludo bastarlo al resto, una palmada cariñosa a su hijo con un "trata de no pasar tanto tiempo con ellos" antes de desaparecer.

-Es el alma de la fiesta ¿no?- Retsu se burla mirando el paquete envuelto con curiosidad, los Uchiha nunca daban nada pero la palmada de aliento de Yoriichi a su lado le indica que es el año de los cambios ¿no?

-Primero el mío-

-Nuestro-

Hashirama le da un gesto sucio a su hermano, pero empuja un paquete mas grande entre sus manos. 

Al abrirlo era un pergamino de tamaño medio, con una correa para ajustarse en su cadera -Primero debes empezar a manejar uno de este tamaño, practicaras y cuando seas chunnin, ya tendrás la capacidad de adaptarte a uno grande con facilidad en batalla- explica Tobirama con voz firme. 

-Ahora tendré dos pergaminos- dice con una sonrisa divertida, ansiosa por mejorar sus tiempos de invocación de pergaminos... ya es buena con Mae, sacándola de su sello... ahora con mas opciones, quizás se convierta en la que inspirara a las futuras maestras de armas ¿no?

El regalo de Uchiha era mas personal.

Hashirama hizo un puchero, Tobirama suspiro... pero Retsu se contento con ver dos juegos de aretes plateados sencillos lo suficientemente gruesos para poder grabar el símbolo Senju en ellos. 

XXXXX

Once años no suenan mucho.

Pero los tiene, ha crecido un poco, su complexión es mas ágil y ahora tiene una larga experiencia en misiones rango C que se convierten en algo mas. 

Su equipo suele tener la peor de las suertes, excepto cuando viajan con Tobirama y sus genin.

-Retsu-chan- llama la voz de Koharu al interceptarla en la calle, rumbo al campo de entrenamiento -Sabes, estamos planeando una reunión por el ascenso de nuestro equipo ¿Por qué no se unen con nosotros? por lo que escuche, Shiro también fue ascendido- 

Ella le sonríe en alegría por el mero recuerdo de tal noticia dada repentinamente, el adolescente que formaba parte de su equipo progreso muy bien, ahora no quedaba nada del inseguro Uzumaki y es la prueba del tiempo que han pasado ya como equipo -Por supuesto, le comentare a los chicos- responde a la otra kunoichi. 

También es la oportunidad de tener contacto con otros equipos, extrañamente no tienen misiones en conjunto con otros shinobis... con excepción de Tobirama... sospecha que tiene mucho que ver con el tipo de trato que sabe obtienen, después de todo, sensei es el que recoge las misiones, nunca van a la torre. 

-No entiendo porque no los ascendieron a ustedes también- replica Koharu con un puchero. 

-No es porque no podamos, pero preferimos estar un poco mas de tiempo como genin-admite con un fruncir de ceño, Yoriichi y ella acordaron mantenerse en esa posición por mas tiempo... Madara y Hashirama los apoyaron, por lo que no importa el tipo de presiones políticas haya a sus espaldas... fueron detenidas por ahora cuando ya esta demostrando tantos resultados. 

-Pero ya cargan con misiones tan pesadas-

-No es porque queramos-

Una risa amarga, Utatane ya se dio cuenta de los peligros que acechan a los dos hijos de sus fundadores -Bien, me encantaría presentarte a las chicas... solo una advertencia... NO sigas platicas de niños, te perderás en ellas-

XXXXX

Una Kunoichi olfateo -Así que tu eres la misteriosa hija del shodaime-

Retsu arquea la ceja, con excepción de los genin de Tobirama y el Nara en la reunión... el resto de los presentes vieron a su equipo, sentado al final de la barra de ese restaurante Akimichi como si fueran el centro de atención. 

-No pareces gran cosa-

-Oh no vayan por esa linea, fui por ahí, me pateo totalmente- Hiruzen espeta de mal genio, aun indignado por no poder alcanzarla en los enfrentamientos semanales que tienen. 

-¿De verdad?- Otro shinobi adolescente resopla.

Un Hyuga niega para mirarlos -Escuche de ti por mi primo, impresionante en tu año ¿no?- dice señalando al Uchiha y a ella. 

Se encoge de hombros, era demasiado joven para ese entonces -Oh, como esta Jushiro- prefiere preguntar mientras les traen la comida, odia socializar ¿Por qué acepto esto? ah, por Koharu-chan.

-Esta muy bien, su equipo se ha desplegado naturalmente- El Hyuga responde de buena gana -Deberían venir a visitar, estoy seguro los extraña-

-Deja la política por ahora- El Nara reprende secamente.

El chico solo cruza los brazos.

-Sabes, es inquietante saber que hay tantos rumores entorno a ese equipo... nunca los vemos al asignar misión… y están bastante aislados- una de las Kunoichi olfatea.

-¿Decir eso en voz alta?- Utatane ahora para de golpe los comentarios -Estamos aqui para celebrar, no para cuestionar al resto de los equipos... somos shinobis de la hoja, compañeros- advierte airada. 

-Como si los quisiéramos aquí, al excepción del Senju... el Uchiha y el Uzumaki son bienvenidos- otra dice resuelta.

Varios giran los ojos. 

Retsu inclina la cabeza pero le ofrece una sonrisa a los hijos de Tobirama... hasta Danzo parecía erizarse por el comentario despectivo a su persona, al menos Yoriichi no lo tomo personal y azoto a todos con su oleada de ira. 

Socializar era un problema que se hubiera ahorrado, malditas ganas de ser buena con Koharu.


	21. Torre

-El Hyuga envió una invitación- Tobirama dice repentinamente durante los entrenamientos nocturnos.

Con el pergamino desenvuelto, la cabeza inclinada... Retsu no entiende la gravedad de tal asunto, aunque asumiendo, puede ser algo político al ver el intercambio entre los dos hermanos Senju ahí congelados como si la batalla estaba por iniciar. 

-Es culpa de tu estudiante- espeta Hashirama al romperse primero, si no fuera porque estaba impuesta, no salto cuando fue abordada y levantada al mero estilo dramático para alejarla del pálido hermano -Si Koharu-chan no los hubiera llevado a esa celebracion-

Retsu a veces se pregunta como son espiados o si sus agentes anbu ya aprendieron a ocultarse a los dos sensores naturales. 

Masajeándose el puente de la nariz totalmente frustrado, Tobirama niega para si mismo -Fue una reunión inocente, Hashirama, no podemos simplemente apartarlos de convivir con el resto de los genin mas tiempo... sabes que pronto comenzaran a realizar mas misiones mixtas, sin mi equipo- 

-No los estamos aislando, ellos viajan por el pueblo-

-Tu hija puede tener planes para explorar, pero sabes que una cosa es aprender del pueblo y otra socializar con otros niños, puede ser tu hija pero no es sociable- Tobirama se cruza de brazos pacientemente, dándole ese gesto severo de alguien que trata de lidiar con un niño pedante... un niño como Hashirama que la retuerce en el abrazo.

Su comentario es bastante ofensivo, pero la ignoran. 

El peliblanco niega pidiendo a los cielos paciencia infinita, antes de mirar con sus ojos rojos la postura defensiva de su hermano mayor (a veces se pregunta si Mito hubiera dado mas que niños, ¿seria igual de protector?) -Además, ya todos empiezan a sospechar... Hatake es bastante obvio cuando va solo a reportar o pedir misiones-

-No es porque se lo haya pedido-

-Se lo pediste-

-No tienes evidencia para culparme-

Tobirama le da a Retsu la mejor mirada de "Porque le das ideas" cada vez que usa uno de sus comentarios ingeniosos aprendido a través de años de convivio -El Hyuga es el primero, pero no será el ultimo... Shimura y Sarutobi se han estado deteniendo... pero ya no lo harán, ahora que se ha descartado cualquier compromiso con el Uchiha-

-Ella no se va a casar con nadie-

-Deja de ser infantil, no la vamos a casar con nadie, los ancianos lo ultimo que desean es el mokuton fuera del clan- El pálido dice cansadamente, evidenciando tanto de planes que aun son oscuros para Retsu -pero los clanes no evitaran moverse, fortalecer alianzas y el equipo de tu hija es un peso político completo … sabes como funciona cuando se ha dado la idea de no exclusividad que habían disimulado todos estos años con el Uchiha-

-¿Saben que estoy aquí?- dice con voz amortiguada, su entrenamiento interrumpido y el malestar de saber que la política se esta moviendo para otras áreas fuera de los dramas dentro del complejo Senju, es como si no fuera suficiente lidiar con todavía el distanciamiento familiar para tratar con otros. 

-Puedes ser mayor mentalmente, pero no tienes autoridad para decidir- regaña Tobirama sin piedad.

Ella bufa, pero es quitada de la vista cuando Hashirama la oculta infantilmente -No seas duro con ella- murmura provocando una exhalación exasperada. 

-Puedo no ir- murmura Retsu aun escondida de la vista roja del pálido. 

-Chica, es una invitación del Hyuga... no podemos simplemente rechazarlos o influirlos como al resto de no intentar invitarte- 

-Entonces, ahora llega esto simplemente porque en la reunión… una que cabe decir fue incomoda, aburrida y lo único bueno fue la comida además de ver casi ahogarse a Saru con una cereza...- le da palmadas a Hashirama para que la deje en el suelo, se sacude y mira a Tobirama seriamente -dije que no estoy comprometida con Yoriichi-

-Saru ya fue amonestado por tal tontería- defiende a su alumno con un gesto apretado, pero negando morder el anzuelo de distracción -Pero, Si, todo este problema fue por una simple respuesta-

-Maldita sea, hubiera ignorado la pregunta-

-Hubieras, pero ya no se puede- Tobirama agita la invitación como si fuera la prueba de su estupidez -Hatake es literalmente un recién llegado, que lo hubiéramos escogido como tu sensei fue un puntapié para el resto-

-También fue política-

Los hermanos Senju arquearon la ceja dudosos de su rápida respuesta.

-Lo dijo en nuestro primer día- recuerda con un resoplido, un recuerdo distante y apreciado. 

Un viento frio pasa entre ellos, con el agitar de las hojas de cada árbol en ese claro -Confía en la sutileza de Hatake- espeta Tobirama con amargura. 

-Estuvo molesto durante tanto tiempo-recuerda Hashirama con una sonrisa, igualmente como su hija no detuvo nada y como tuvo que discutir varias veces para que atendiera al equipo de genin que le asignaron. 

-Es un hombre bastante abrasivo- se encoge de hombros Retsu, fue difícil convencerlo de que funcionaran como equipo... fue chismosa, no se arrepiente. 

-Todo su clan- Tobirama resopla como si recordara otros eventos. 

Retsu desea preguntar el motivo por que fue elegida, tiene medios hermanos mas aptos para este tipo de eventos o el Hyuga considero bastantes cosas antes de decidir hacer este movimiento ¿Por su mokuton? ¿Por qué es la menor y con la edad de uno de los suyos? ¿Por oportunidad? No cree a estas alturas que sea simple amistad. 

-Hashirama....- Madara tropieza repentinamente en ese claro, salvaje y feroz mira alrededor hasta encontrar al susodicho hombre casualmente oculto detrás de Retsu.

Retsu solo parpadea al ser utilizada como escudo del furioso Uchiha, Tobirama parece poco dispuesto a involucrarse en lo que sea su hermano mayor provoco.

-Que significa esto- espeta el usuario de donjutsu al agitar una carta de invitación con el sello Hyuga.

-Bueno, no iré sola-

XXXXX

Hyuga era un complejo bastante tradicional, ordenado y muy distinto al Uchiha o Senju. 

Al lado de Yoriichi con Shiro a sus espaldas vestidos con las mejores galas, el trio improbable ingresa a través del gran marco admirando la arquitectura electa y las suaves plantas que adornan los jardines... personas de aspecto delicado con ojos blancos los miran en diferentes actividades en su camino, Retsu ha notado que en ninguno de ellos hay sellos en sus frentes. 

Las apariencias son importantes en esta primera impresion lejos de la epoca en la academia, Retsu ha mejorado en proyectar altivez y gentileza... una combinación de consejos de Tobirama y Hashirama para el evento, donde su actitud será juzgada e influenciara el futuro para los clanes involucrados en esta reunión. 

Esto es casi como su presentación tardía a la sociedad. 

Hubiera rechazado la invitación de Koharu, aun con todas sus quejas, estaba muy bien sin socializar. 

-Bienvenida, Senju-sama, Uchiha-sama, Uzumaki-sama- uno de los tantos Hyugas, con su ropa tradicional gesto apacible sale en su camino al borde de una de las casas mas grandes -Los están esperando- 

Al abrir la puerta de papel, un lujoso comedor los esperaba... con gente alineada de un lado y otro, ojos blancos vigilando sus movimientos... Retsu sonríe educadamente en su perfecto seiza, custodiada por sus dos compañeros de equipo... todo esto parecía apuntar a una de las reuniones mas aburridas de su vida. 

-Nos da gusto que viniera a festejar el cumpleaños de uno de los nuestros- empieza el que encabeza la mesa, con firmeza y templado mirando a los tres con gracia. 

Ella le ofrece su mejor sonrisa, seguro muchos parece ver al Shodaime en su gesto pero cualquier pensamiento sobre esto es un misterio para ella -Muchas gracias por su invitación- miente, porque sinceramente no ir era lo que quería hacer -Jushiro, felicidades...- mira directamente al niño que tenia años sin verse, no ha cambiado nada y parece igualmente cansado de estar en ese lugar (algo difícil de ver con su compuestos rasgos) -Te traje un presente- de entre sus mangas, que de alguna manera son bolsos bien ocultos, saca un pergamino que muestra con el mejor moño -En serio, felicidades- ofrece con sinceridad.

A traves de varias manos, el regalo llega a un sorprendido Jushiro (que seguro no esperaba algo personal) -Gracias, Senju-sama- murmura con una pequeña sonrisa. 

Ella le regresa el gesto -Es de parte de los tres, un sello de almacenamiento y tiempo extra será suficiente para ver lo que hay dentro- explica abiertamente. 

-Se agradece tu consideración, Senju-sama- el cabecilla dice con mas amabilidad. 

Retsu sonríe, enorme y agraciada... proyectando tanta alegría como su padre... los Hyuga se ven un tanto mas aliviados, la fiesta comienza con comidas de lujo a las que se ha acostumbrado... Yoriichi se mueve fácilmente, feliz de no hablar mientras Shiro seguro estará muriéndose de aburrimiento en su interior, ser arrastrado a esto no era cómodo pero fue obligado como el mayor del equipo por parte de su sensei.

Hashirama estaba lívido cuando vinieron otras después del Hyuga como le advirtieron, Tobirama impaciente le explica que debe aguantar, todos esperan conocerlos ahora que el misterioso muro se ha derrumbado alrededor y Madara casi quemando cualquier otra formalidad que entre por su puerta (pero los Senju no lo dejan ignorar las cortesías y Yoriichi es demasiado amable para permitir eso). 

Si no fuera por la siguiente misión asignada convenientemente fuera de la aldea, seguirían recibiendo invitaciones para visitar a los otros clanes.


	22. Transición

Agitando a Mae para limpiar el exceso de sangre, Retsu suspira mirando con desapego el desastre vuelto a suceder... era un poco aterrador que uno pierda emociones ante la matanza cuando estas ocurren constantemente... a estas alturas no recuerda cuando dejo de vomitar o sentir culpa, era triste sinceramente, una niña de casi doce perdiendo tal simpatía.

Pero venían a matarla o peor llevarse a alguno de ellos para establecer un clan en sus respectivas aldeas, no eran piadosos... no valía la pena gastar en culpas mal ubicadas... ser adulta facilito la transición aunque aun esta bastante segura que su moral era firme, entiende que un nacido de aquí fácilmente se perdería en el camino cuando no tienen nada al que aferrarse. 

Sacudiendo sus sandalias de la sangre, agitando ahora su cabello suelto fuera del camino y suspirando cansadamente busca alrededor a sus compañeros de equipo.

El chakra ya repara su cansancio o posibles heridas con fluidez, da un paso tentativo enfundando a Mae en su espalda a donde su sensei esta recostado en uno de los arboles con un aspecto casi moribundo... en esta ocasión enviaron a un peso pesado, rompió su perfecta formación de diamante y obligo a todos a ir por diferentes tácticas para derribarlo. 

Se estaban volviendo mas agresivos o desesperados en sus intentos, supone que tiene mucho que ver con el desgaste en las relaciones diplomáticas y las misiones cada vez mas constantes para que ellos desfilen en las fronteras con Iwa o Suna. 

Esta viendo los vientos de la primera guerra mundial shinobi. 

-En verdad te envidio- Kiritsugu-sensei dice con una sonrisa cansada -No pareces nada afectada, tu y los chicos son buenos- suena divertido pero en sus ojos hay resolución, con cada año juntos... sensei ha dejado de comportarse como un maestro y mas como alguien del mismo nivel.

Sucede cuando al fin todos ya son chunnin. 

-No tanto, simplemente porque ahora apuntaron a usted- Retsu explica con un ceño fruncido, aun intentaron algo contra ellos pero fue leve a comparación del ataque directo al Hatake cuando normalmente lo ignorarían.

-Algo para reportar- Kiritsugu hace una mueca dolorosa. 

-No hable, sensei...- castiga al comenzar a aplicar el jutsu de diagnostico, no hace muecas al ver los daños y la clase de rehabilitación que deberá tomar después de esto. 

-Ya no soy tu sensei- dice con voz mas aliviada, al despejar las costillas. 

-Lo es hasta que muera-

-A como vamos, en cualquier día- ríe amargamente. 

Gira los ojos impaciente, Shiro flota alrededor recogiendo pertenencias útiles de los cuerpos... Yoriichi esta en algún lugar dentro de los arboles, seguro rezando a cualquier kami por piedad a estas almas, era bastante amable de su parte, un gesto que nunca disminuyo en él. 

-Atentos, un equipo de no hostiles se acercan- la voz firme de Yoriichi anuncia, algo que ella misma ya sabia pero como esta concentrada en remendar a sensei le dejo el trabajo. 

Cuatro firmas de chakra se encienden, aterrizando como uno delante de ellos vestidos de manera estándar y todos hombres -Equipo Hatake- el líder, alguien con ojo agudo y rasgos de cierto clan anuncia manteniendo la distancia. 

-Equipo Nara- Saluda sensei aun en el suelo bajo tratamiento. 

El hombre da un paso adelante, sacando un pergamino y sus números de identificación que son revisados por Shiro (una apretado filtro en contra de espionaje)… se aclara la garganta -Nos han enviado para solicitar al operativo 2,030 para las fronteras con kumo-

Sensei frunce el ceño, todos se congelan.

-¿Quien lo ordeno?- Yoriichi es el primero en hablar con los hombros tensos, siendo esta la primera vez que rompen el equipo de esa manera. 

-El Shodaime- el Nara suspira largamente -Ya no tendrán trato preferencial-

-No era trato preferencial, la niña esta siendo acechada-sensei se queja al ponerse de pie apenas. 

-Bueno, también somos capaces de protegerla...- el Nara dice aburrido, luego mira alrededor -Pero creo que ya tiene suficiente fama para ser protegida ¿no?- 

-Son ordenes del Hokage, el seguro ya pensó en todo esto- Otro, un Hyuga dice diplomático antes de que cualquiera pueda extender esta discusión -Un equipo de extracción vendrá por ustedes, Senju-sama, es mejor continuar nuestro camino- ofrece al mirarla. 

Retsu se siente un tanto temerosa, trabajar sola con otros equipos no era común, Shiro es el que estaba mas acostumbrado a esto... pero supone que su padre seguro perdió alguna pelea para ordenar esto -Bien- dice con un suspiro frustrada, habiendo deseado regresar a casa después de un mes fuera -Chicos, con mucho cuidado- dice con una sonrisa.

Yoriichi esta sombrío al abrazarla con fuerza al nunca estar uno lejos del otro fue difícil separarse, Shiro da una despedida insegura y Sensei parece estar a punto de luchar... Retsu se une al equipo Nara, pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que volviera a ver a sus amigos. 

XXXXX  
Cumplir doce años en la frontera con Kumo no fue nada divertido. 

El tipo de carencia que pasaba en estas torres de vigilancia no era de la comodidad de nadie pero se ajusto, fue entrenada para este tipo de cosas... también ser la menor entre todo el grupo de adultos o adolescentes mayores le hizo sentir incomoda, sobre todo por la manera en que muchos la tratan.

Le llamaron princesa desde los primeros días. 

Muchos tenían la creencia de que era una niña protegida para estar siempre con su equipo, ahora castigada con ellos por cualquier situación que inventan en su imaginación … otros creen que es un sacrificio del shodaime a las líneas, considerando lo joven que es para ya tener el tipo de experiencia que tanto se presume... pocos confían que es porque como bastarda había tenido muchos beneficios que no le correspondían. 

Era cansado lidiar con ellos, pero también están los shinobis que la tratan como si fuera importante y precioso para proteger, la mayoría de estos eran los Hyuga y Uchiha o la kunoichi que en ocasiones se topa durante las patrullas.

El tiempo pasa tan lento aquí. 

Al menos los atentados se cortaron repentinamente, seguro no esperan buscarla en un lugar tan expuesto como las fronteras ¿verdad? (espera de todo corazón que no sea otra la razón). 

Ha sido bastante cansado, al menos han matado a tantos shinobis que intentan atravesar sus fronteras... ella funcionando como un localizador... también como medico de cabecera... al menos con el tiempo, los que estaban en contra de ella se han reducido al ver su manera de trabajar a pesar de su joven edad. 

Mirando el cielo, extraña tanto su casa.

-Hime, recibió cartas- Takeshi llama desde las raíces de ese árbol en el que ha estado divagando, parpadea con una sonrisa alegre al dejarse caer -Al menos hubieras anunciado tu cumpleaños, pequeña hime-

-¿Provocar la ira de alguien? No-

-Sabes que Hideiki pierde ante la mayoría- le recuerda el hombre con una ceja arqueada, otra de las cosas que provocan chismes en ese punto era el trato de los Senju con ella... sobre todo cuando vienen alguno de sus medios hermanos. 

Cortes helado, desdén o desinterés, ninguna de las cuales nadie entiende y esta bien, significa que aunque el Senju sepa su pecado de nacimiento... el resto es bastante inconsciente, asumen que es por ser bastarda (aunque lo es). 

Se encoge de hombros Retsu tomando el sobre para leer con otra sonrisa los remitentes -no soy mucho de fiestas, aunque una buena comida puede compensarlo- admite ausente. 

-Traeré a Himura, seguro estará encantado de cocinarte algo- afirma Takeshi con una sonrisa, revolviéndole el pelo -Disfruta tus cartas- se despide. 

Tomando su postura, con un suspiro añorante... empieza con la carta de Hashirama, unas que han dejado de ser disculpas por enviarla a este punto, ahora parece un papel medio arrugado y aparentemente mojado, seguro estuvo llorando al escribirla. 

-Mi pergamino me espera en casa- termina de leer con una sonrisa, su enorme regalo que fue atrasado cuando fue nombrada chunnin al fin esperaba ser usado... ya se ha hecho bastante buena en luchar con pergaminos de tamaño medio, el grande seguro encajara perfecto. 

(Unos que carga en otro pergaminos pequeños siempre en su bolsa de la cadera con Mae). 

Tobirama es solo un sencillo saludo junto con un deseo de que siga practicando sus diferentes disciplinas, que quiere que el fuinjutsu de almacenamiento este superado para cuando regrese y que no olvide encarecidamente afinar sus instintos sensores.

-Solo porque se que trata a sus hijos con mas dureza- murmura al girar los ojos, el "feliz cumpleaños" en su carta seguro fue obligado, pero sonríe sin querer, nunca imagino una carta de él menos por algo tan tonto como un cumpleaños seguro Hashirama no lo dejo en paz hasta que lo hizo.

Yoriichi como Shiro enviaron una carta en conjunto, ambos describiendo cuanto la extrañan y como han ido sus misiones sin ella... que han conocido otros shinobis... que es molesto tratar con kunoichis de la edad del mayor. 

Sonríe con cariño, la firma de todo el equipo es apreciada.

La ultima es extraña, la letra es infantil y al girar para ver el remitente, no deja que su sorpresa la haga caer del árbol -Senju Tsunade- murmura insegura, con el nudo en su garganta abre el sobre para ver garabatos apenas entendibles sobre cuanto detesta que se quede tanto tiempo fuera para preocupar a su abuelo y Tobi-jisan, que desea conocerla para patearle el trasero y que se niega a reconocerla como familia porque hace llorar mucho a su abuela. 

Al finalizar esta bastante divertida -¿Cuantos años tiene?- pregunta incierta, también un tanto perdida porque su mente no evita desviarse que quizás la muerte de Hashirama este cercas... aunque sin la traición de Madara... espera que sea otra de las cosas que quizás ya evito con su mera presencia.

¿Verdad?

Ella es golpeada con fuerza por una llamarada de chakra viniendo desde el frente poniéndola de pie apenas guardando sus preciadas cartas, con sellos de manos urgentes... apenas visibles al ojo mundano... llama un gran muro ritual de madera que cae pesado delante rompiendo los arboles a su paso, pero justo a tiempo para recibir lo que sea venia directo a su punto. 

-Debo decir que escuchar que tenia tan cerca al pequeño monstruo del dios shinobi, casi estuve tentado a no creer- alguien aterriza en el árbol justo a su lado, silencioso y completamente vendado -Eres bastante buena para lograr detectarme y bloquearme a tiempo...- se endereza inclinando su cabeza con esos ojos aterradores mirándola a sabiendas -Tan pequeña y peligrosa- 

-Mu de Iwa ¿No estas lejos de casa?- dice con la boca apretada, lo malo entre ser reconocida como un sensor natural... es que solo otro en el mismo grado es capaz de burlarse uno al otro... es una fortuna que lo lograra interceptar. 

-Lo estaría, si no fuera solicitado- 

Otro cae a su lado, grande y tosco cae pesado al otro lado... el futuro segundo Raikage saluda infame con una sonrisa -Esto no es duradero, pero veras, mocosa, en verdad necesitamos sacarte del camino antes de que crezcas aun mas- 

Mu prepara unos sellos, seguro su especialidad reuniéndose para disparar -No te lo tomes personal, niña-

-Un verdadero desperdicio- 

Su estomago se aprieta, su corazón amenaza con salirse y sacando a Mae fluidamente se prepara… aunque un monstruo, sigue siendo pequeño a comparación de años de experiencia de estos y no es arrogante para pensar que una mocosa de doce podrá salir de esto indemne. 

Mientras bloquea el pesado brazo del moreno de Kumo, Mu trata de eliminarla con el elemento polvo sin éxito… al parecer, a pesar de la alianza... los dos enemigos tampoco están trabajando muy bien juntos, al aterrizar en el suelo, esto puede ser utilizado a su ventaja a la larga ¿no?

Parpadea al tensarse, puede sentirlo ahora mas claro que nunca, mas allá de estas llamas absurdas que son las segundas futuras sombras de sus respectivas aldeas... hay otras invadiendo el punto, atacando fuertemente su lugar en la frontera y solo puede rezar, a cualquier deidad que escuche, que muchos no mueran durante este tiempo. 

XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX

Despertar con vértigo no es divertido, Retsu dura unos buenos segundos desorientada mirando un techo blanco y con dolores musculares distrayéndola… respira encontrando el chakra en el que se aferra, el que obliga a circular como sangre y remendar sus dolencias rápidamente como costumbre pero duele... sigue doliendo varios minutos mas... parpadea un poco mas consciente y se da cuenta de los olores antiséptico que flotan alrededor, enfocándose en investigar la habitación es sencilla, el día se ve maravilloso afuera.... se regresa a la maquina a su lado pitando y la intravenosa siendo alimentada.

No ha estado en un hospital para ver nada mal en su alrededor. 

¿Qué paso? 

Puede sentir presencias removiéndose alrededor, vigilándola con emociones que no puede apreciar en su estado medio letárgico... tratar de sentarse fue difícil, sus músculos apenas están empezando a remendarse... su estado era descuidado como si hubiera pasado tanto tiempo en cama, no esta tan versada en conocimientos médicos generales para darle un nombre a su condición (porque fue entrenada para sanar en el campo, no para tratar gente en el hospital y aun sus meses en la frontera, era diferente).

Su cabello esta suelto, funcionando como una cortina protectora mientras se encorva esperando sanarse... al hacerlo... se estira con varios crujidos, frunciendo el ceño... ha perdido musculo, su grasa igualmente ha disminuido, adivina que al menos una semana ha estado fuera quizás dos. 

Esta en una bata de hospital, al buscar no hay mueble o ropa que pueda usar, prefiere quitarse la sonda para aventurarse en retirar las cobijas.

-No puede levantarse- una de sus sombras dice con mascara de gato, arrodillado a una distancia de su cama delante de ella.

Retsu parpadea, inclinando la cabeza al ver uno de los famosos anbu tan cercas... nunca los ha visto aventurarse a revelarse, siempre al margen y aunque al final ya no era necesarios, hubo una temporada en que se divertía buscándolos. 

Sonríe, era una niña de doce pero ya piensa en ese tiempo como uno tan lejano. 

Esta cansada, vivir dos vidas donde la segunda es un lastre... era una condena que debe cargar. 

-Necesito levantarme- dice al aventurar un pie al suelo -Necesito saber que paso, si el respaldo llego... me preocupa no haber defendido muy bien el punto- levanta la barbilla con dureza, el hombre tiene una buena disciplina para no removerse incomodo pero son sus emociones en el chakra lo que lo delatan.

¿Quién siente emoción, sorpresa e incertidumbre al mismo tiempo? este anbu, al parecer. 

Al ponerse de pie, fue debilidad lo que sintió pero tercamente estuvo firme en sus pies... suspirando se aleja de la cama con un largo bostezo, esta por rodear al anbu e ignorar al resto cuando se detiene enfrente de la ventana con horror supliendo cualquier urgencia.

Su estomago se aprieta feamente. 

No puede moverse por unos largos minutos con sus ojos abiertos, sin aliento y miedo... su visión hace túnel a una montaña que estaba segura solo tenia un rostro moldeado... pero ahí hay cuatro, cuatro rostros de Hokage bajo un pueblo diferente al que sabe.

Su ira se enciende, azotando su chakra ferozmente al cambiar toda emoción por algo crudo, feo y cruel que perturba a sus vigilantes, que los hace sumisos e inseguros causando que todo shinobi a la redonda gire a mirar… pero no es consciente de estos daños colaterales, ahora solo da pisotones que rompe el suelo para apretar el marco de la ventana.

-Retsu, tranquilízate- la voz tranquila y conocida la saca de sus emociones abrumadoras.

Parpadeando ligeras lagrimas, Retsu se gira para mirar con sorpresa y alivio a alguien conocido -Yoriichi- pregunta desesperada, enfrascando cada dosis de chakra en si misma y con su voz tan rota como su corazón. 

Pero es un abrazo cálido y desesperado lo que la recibe -bienvenida, te estaba esperando- le susurra en su oído con la misma tranquilidad, solo que empañada con desolada incertidumbre apenas detectada para quienes no lo conocen. 

Retsu se aferra a su amigo con lagrimas en los ojos, adivinando que hay una historia detrás de todo esto y a comparación de los dramas Senju o política… no lo podrá ignorar. 

-Bienvenida, Senju-san- un anciano dice desde la puerta al que apenas detecta, con el sombrero del hokage sobre su cabeza y una sonrisa triste en sus rasgos.

**Author's Note:**

> No tengo derechos sobre ninguna franquicia, solo del fic y los OC.  
> Solo un proyecto que tenia curiosidad de publicar.
> 
> Me estoy familiarizando con esta plataforma.


End file.
